Lucifer
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU/SG-1 becomes possessed by an extra dimensional being – an avatar named Lucifer who changes their lives and takes them to a journey that will change everything.
1. Day One  Introduction

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Day One - Introduction**

"_**Time is perceived as a continuous, uninterrupted line of fixed points but it isn't. It is more complicated than that. It is actually more flexible and any pebble can alter its course sending ripples that shift it to a different fork. This is how parallel realities were born.**_"

A great pyramidal ship stood in orbit of a lush world. It was surrounded by a dozen smaller versions. Small ships patrolled the entirety of the space between constantly. Some of them went down into the atmosphere and straight to the surface. The active scans have revealed the presence of a small group of people headed for the strange, oval and ring shaped, little device, called a Stargate.

"Daniel, dial the gate!" – O'Neill commanded directing his P90 straight at the sky where emerged four death gliders.

The gliders opened fire and blast explosions hit the ground shaking it. Another set of smaller blasts were produced by Teal'c's staff but ineffectively. Daniel had reached the DHD and started dialing quickly.

He had reached the forth symbol when a bluish charge engulfed briefly his body rendering him unconscious. The others turned around to the new threat – a squadron of Jaffa bearing the symbol of Anubis. And before they could resist they were all surrounded – there was no escape this time.

"Lay down your weapons!" – A Jaffa commanded. "You're surrounded."

O'Neill looked around. The damn Jaffa was right. How have they missed the nearby landed Alk'esh was beyond him. This round was lost.

"Carter, Teal'c!" – O'Neill said and lowered his P90.

Major Carter and Teal'c put down their weapons and raised hands. The Jaffa collected the weapons and surrounded the three. Daniel was picked up as well. They stood close one to another and the rings activated.

The rings deposited them on the grand pyramid ship in orbit. They were taken to the throne room.

"Kneel before Anubis!" – Anubis First Prime commanded but since none of them obeyed they were made. "My lord, I've captured them – SG-1 as ordered."

On the throne sat Anubis wrapped in his black robes. His face was not visible instead there was a mask or something like it as it changed shades every time he moved.

"You have done well." – A deep throated voice said although it was more of a whisper than a normal voice but it was filled with hatred and darkness. "Take them to their cells and prepare them for questioning."

"Yes, milord."

"There shall be no escape this time SG-1. No one can help you now, not even your precious Asgard." – Anubis chuckled evilly.

"We'll see." – O'Neill answered back. He regretted it immediately as the First Prime knocked him down with his staff weapon. Anubis did not react at this show of force. Actually he rather enjoyed it.

The others tried to resist but staff weapons were pointed at them and they calmed down at once. The Jaffa took them to their cells. SG-1 was used being in cells like these. They always manage to capture them and they always manage to escape, somehow.

"Sir, are you alright?" – Carter asked.

"I've been better. Thank you, Carter." – O'Neill replied getting up on his feet. "Back here again, eh?"

"Again, sir?"

"O'Neill and I have been in this cell before." – Teal'c shed some light into the major's question.

"Oh, yes, when they had Thor, I remember." – Carter said.

"We do not have the support of Thor this time." – Teal'c stated the obvious.

"We've been in cells before. We'll get out." – O'Neill commented. "Somehow…"

"Indeed." – Teal'c said.

"How?" – Daniel asked. He came around just a moment before O'Neill.

"I don't know, Daniel, not yet anyway, but we'll figure it out."

"What do you think they'll do?"

"Oh, the usual," – O'Neill sighed. "Stick, torture, pain, gloating, lots of it, and then some more…"

"Pain, stick…that kind of thing."

"Yeah,"

"Or maybe they are going to use the memory probe of Anubis?" – Carter suggested.

"Ouch, or maybe that." – O'Neill agreed.

"In that case, we'll give up everything." – Carter remarked. "We could resist for a while but in the end…"

"I don't to hear it and…"

"But you know it is true, sir, not even Thor could resist it and his brain…"

"Yes, yes, Carter, we know. But we'll find a way..."

"_There is always a way._" – Another voice said.

O'Neill stood still, attentive and apprehensive.

"Out, you meant." – Carter finished his sentence and looking at him added. "Sir?"

"Hum, what?"

"Is everything alright?" – Carter eyed him.

"Yeah, I think so." – O'Neill replied cautiously, still listening and hoping he was imaging things.

"What is it?" – Daniel asked looking concerned for O'Neill.

"_When one asks the universe provides._"

Daniel stood up at once and took O'Neill's stance. O'Neill looked at Daniel.

"You heard it too, didn't you?" – He asked. Daniel only nodded.

"Heard what?" – Carter looked at both of them with growing concern.

"That voice." – O'Neill replied.

"What voice?"

"It said 'when one asks the un…"

"…universe provides…" – Teal'c added. "I heard it too."

"Heard who, what?" – Carter asked.

"The voice seems to be coming from the room we are in." – Teal'c replied.

"But there is no one here but us." – Carter objected looking around as though to give prove.

Daniel gave O'Neill a weird look but he shook his head.

"It could be…"

"No, Daniel, that's not possible." – O'Neill shook his head more energetically.

"But it could be…"

"NO! It can't."

"What can't?" – Carter almost shouted.

"_Relax, Samantha._"

"Don't tell…sir, did you just call me…S…"

"No, it wasn't me." – O'Neill shook head.

"It was the voice." – Daniel added.

"_Listen. They are coming. Be brave!_"

"Who's coming?" – O'Neill couldn't resist asking.

He didn't have to wait long for the answer. The rhythmic sound of Jaffa's steps filled the corridor and it stopped before their cell door.

"The Shova Teal'c. Take him."

"What could you possibly want to achieve by holding us?" – O'Neill said trying to get the first prime talking.

"You'll give up everything, human. Everything you know about the SGC will soon be ours."

"You're dreaming. We'll not divulge anything."

"You can resist but the power of Anubis is irresistible."

"Power of Anubis, are you kidding me? He is not a god, he is a false one and soon to die."

"Gods cannot die. Anubis will deal with you shortly. Take the traitor."

The Jaffa guard stepped in and took Teal'c away. The doors closed behind him.

"You'll be next, O'Neill." – The First Prime said and walked away with the others.

"This is bad." – Carter said.

"Yeah," – O'Neill nodded then made an angry outburst. "Nothing to say you pathetic voice, now, have you?"

Daniel and Carter looked at each concerned hoping their leader isn't cracking despite the fact that they have all heard the voice.

Several hours passed and the guards returned Teal'c's body. He was obviously tortured and meticulously.

"Oh, my god, Teal'c!" – Carter exclaimed and rushed to him.

"Get away!" – O'Neill snapped at the guards. They were going anyway and did not pay any attention to his words.

"Teal'c, can you hear me?" – Daniel was hovering above his friend but Teal'c was not moving. "He's got pulse."

"Junior will heal him." – O'Neill said trying to sound more encouraging.

Inside his mind, Teal'c was tired and beaten. They haven't tried to implant him with the mind probe but instead enjoyed torturing the hell out of him. And to a point, he knew he deserved it as atonement to all the pain he had caused.

"_Time can heal almost every wound except the one we remember._"

"_**Who said that?**_" – Teal'c asked in his mind.

"_Some things can never be forgotten or forgiven but there is more to life than wounds unhealed. There is darkness in every light corner and that's one, the one true goal to pursue. Only you can grant forgiveness for all unhealed wounds that stain your soul._"

The voice's last words faded but its meaning was deep that much Teal'c felt and then opened eyes to the conscious world. Above him greatly concerned his friends – Carter, Daniel and O'Neill stood.

"Oh, thank God, here he comes again." – O'Neill sighed. "Teal'c, buddy, we've missed you."

"I'm fine, O'Neill."

"You sound fine but you look like shit."

"My symbiot will heal me."

"That's the Teal'c we know." – Daniel observed cheerfully.

"Although," – O'Neill said.

"O'Neill?" – Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"We heard the voice and everything he said to you." – Carter answered instead.

"You know. It's starting to get on my nerves." – O'Neill remarked. "It sounds more and more like you know what, who."

"Yeah, I was afraid of the same thing," – Carter nodded in agreement.

"But it was removed." – Daniel interjected. "We, all, saw it and it hasn't bothered us ever since."

"Daniel, who says that someone did not implant us with it?" – O'Neill asked.

"Yes, but the last time we blacked out and remembered nothing. It is not the case."

"We could have still gone through that without knowing and it is showing just now."

"Another Urgo, dear Gods."

"_URGO, now that's funny but no, unfortunately, for you that is._" – The voice said again and faded away leaving a clear sense of outrage.

"Why is it unfortunately?" – Carter asked.

"Carter, who are you talking to?"

"To whoever or whatever it is talking to us. Why unfortunately, answer us, damn it."

"_You are touchy today, Samantha, but you already know the answer of the question sought._"

"Today? What the hell is the meaning of that?" – O'Neill snapped.

"How long have you been with us?" – Daniel asked.

Carter was pensive and not taking part of insulting their imaginary companion. 'I already know the answer, that's what it said.' And then it came to her the clear sense of outrage. 'So you're outraged by our behavior. Are you suggesting you can help out?'

"_Maybe, but then again maybe not, after all I exist only in that imaginary beach, don't I, Jack?_"

"Hey, this is private." – O'Neill snapped.

"Ah, Jack!" – Daniel said.

"Not now, Daniel. It is getting on my nerves."

"I was just going to say – they are here and observing us."

"What? Who?" – O'Neill turned around and saw the First Prime and the Jaffa looking at them strangely. "Oh, them. Good riddance, shall we go?" And he stepped out, his hands raised, passed by them and stood waiting. "Can we go now to the torture session?"

"_Now._" - The voice said.

Teal'c, Daniel and Carter did not move though. They were still mesmerized.

"_Now will be a good time before they wake up._"

Teal'c did not need to be told another time. He quickly attacked the Jaffa next to him but the Jaffa's resistance was simply non-existent. The others were disarmed and shoved into the cell.

"What the hell just happened?" – O'Neill asked.

"_You wanted help, didn't you?_" – The voice asked.

"You did say unfortunately?" – Carter reminded.

"_Yeah, that I did but you'll pay another time._"

"That's comforting."

"Carter, stop indulging him."

"_A simple thank you will suffice._"

"Thank you? I don't think so." – O'Neill replied. "Heck, what am I doing? Answering to God knows what."

"_Now, this is hurtful but enjoy your freedom while it lasts. Oh and by the way there are Jaffa coming from every direction. I'm sure you'll do fine._"

"Right, let's move."

O'Neill took point but ironically the voice was right. They were once more pinned down. There was no way out. The Jaffa haven't noticed them yet but the grid was tight with nowhere to run.

"Damn it!" – O'Neill exclaimed.

"Can you help, please?" – Carter asked.

"Carter, you are…"

"I was talking to…" – Carter replied. "To…you know…"

"It's what it wants so to get us into more trouble."

"But it did help us however it happened."

"Carter, it is like the damned URGO. It can't think on that level. We are on our own as usual and we don't need it." – O'Neill emphasized on the last words just as the alarm was raised. "Oh, crap." And he opened fire at the incoming Jaffa.

Four Jaffa fell down but more were coming forcing SG-1 to retreat. The chase continued until Teal'c found some room for them to hide in. The Jaffa spent some time looking for them after the last blast was fired but with no success.

"It is just a matter of time before they turn to the internal sensors and then…"

"You don't have to say it, Major." – O'Neill interrupted. "We know what happens then."

"_Or you can listen to me._" – The voice spoke again.

"To you?" – O'Neill snapped again. "Why…oh never mind. We are not listening. I hope you're happy now."

"What are you if you're not URGO? Are you something like it?" – Carter asked.

"_In some aspects, yes, in others no._"

"What aspects are you like URGO?" – Daniel asked.

"_It is much like it did. I'm here to explore and learn but I'm not like it. I'm not some piece of technology that suddenly was born inside your mind._"

"Then you are a being?"

"_Of what you understand by that yes._"

"Daniel, it is a parasite." – O'Neill said.

"Well, the Tok'Ra are too but in a good way." – Daniel reminded.

"Well, something like it."

"So, you are a symbiotic being or just being possessing us?"

"_The former in a way._"

"You keep saying in way or like it. Why is that?"

"_Your understanding about these matters is limited, very limited. Until the day you can understand at least something it will be 'in a way'._"

"I had enough of you. Go away." – O'Neill said.

"_As you wish._"

"Oy, wait a second. You'll be gone as gone, gone or you will resurface again?"

"_The latter, the former is no longer possible._"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? We can't get rid of you?"

"_Not now…_"

"And what not ever? We've been down this road before."

"_You misunderstand. Now, I can't leave without harming you in the process. So if I am to be killed you will go with me and no amount of technology or powers can prevent that. You could say we are stuck with each other and if you think being inside your mind is such a wonder you should really take a peek. Don't worry you'd want out too._"

"Oh, great. It is good to know."

"_Which is why, I prefer you'd stay alive. I mean I can exist perfectly when you're unconscious or mostly dead but completely isn't working for me. It is not fun being inside a dead body._"

"So if we die, you will be gone?"

"_And since you are thinking about the clinical death – oh, no, I still be here. You can't get rid of me that way, sorry._"

"Oh,"

"_And even if someone purges you completely like a clean slate, I'll still be here._"

"We'll find a way."

"_Optimistic to the end, it is really touching but yet again you misunderstand._"

"Tell us what are we missing then?"

"_I have not come to harm you. I'm here to learn and explore and I can hardly do that when you're dead. It will be very inconvenient. And this why I'm going to help you get out._"

"Oh, really, what you are suddenly going to develop us wings to escape?"

"_Very funny, but no._"

"Then how?"

"_Open the door._"

"Right, sure."

"_I meant now, open it now._"

"This door? Are you insane?"

"_Open it!_"

"Who's touchy now?" – O'Neill remarked. "Carter, what the hell you are doing?"

But it was too late she had opened the door.

"What now – invite them in?"

"_Go – to the left, now._"

"Sir?"

"No,"

"It seems clear, O'Neill." – Teal'c added.

"It can't be worse than waiting in here." – Daniel remarked.

"Oh, it can. Alright, move out."

* * *

><p>They left their hiding spot and into the left corridor. They reached a fork.<p>

"_Go forward – the two next corridors._"

They followed the voice's instructions. On the target fork, they saw two Jaffa guarding.

"_Wait! Stand still! Do not move. Do not make a noise._"

And so they waited but constantly looking back.

"_Go now, right and make no noise._"

They looked at each other but obeyed.

"_Here, turn right now._"

They did. There was no sign of pursuit or sense that the guards have even noticed them.

"Wh…?"

"_Shush._" – The voice interrupted. "_Be silent as a grave. Take this corridor straight forward until you see a double door. Go now._"

They followed once more. They did not run into any guards along the way and reached their destination without incident. They looked in both direction and saw Jaffa everywhere.

"Now what?" – O'Neill whispered.

"_Now, we wait._"

"For what – the second coming?"

"There are too many of them to slip unnoticed." – Daniel observed.

"_Wait!_"

They noticed each of the Jaffa was given a corridor to guard. There were guards probably on the other side of the double door too.

"_When I tell you to go you will. Do exactly as I tell you no matter how crazy or insane it sounds._"

"That will be a relief."

"_You got here so far, didn't you?_"

"Pure luck."

"_There is no such thing as luck._"

"Oh, philosophical then, I'm sure you'll enjoy it with Daniel or Carter."

"Thanks!" – Daniel said.

"You're welcome."

"_Go left, be stooped, reach ten meters forward then stop._"

"What?"

"_You heard me, go, now._"

"Ah, we are in trouble. Move out." – O'Neill ordered.

They reached the specified point hoping the guards will not turn to see them but that was inevitable given their open position.

"_Move to the right side of the path, now._"

And they did just as one of the guards was turning his head.

"_Retreat four steps._"

Their hearts pounding they obeyed.

"_Go forward another ten meters and stop._"

Ten meters ahead they stopped again, still stooped.

"_Stand up and slowly move to the left. Go on, now._"

The set of such instructions continued for the next four corridors. They were near the ring platform. And every time it seemed they were going to be finally discovered they passed by like shadows.

"_Stop, take the staff weapons in hand like a Jaffa on patrol. Whatever happens in the next minute do not move just stand still._" – The voice said. "_Samantha, stand behind Teal'c. Daniel, O'Neill, stand guard on the left._"

They obeyed. The very next second, a patrol approached and it passed by them like they were part of the interior design.

"That's not possible." – Carter exclaimed silently. "They should have seen us. We don't exactly blend in."

"_They did see you Samantha or at least some of it._"

"What?"

"_Move across the corridor and straight to the other door._"

They reached it again.

"_Now, Samantha, take point. Daniel comes behind you, then O'Neill and Teal'c with the staff straight up like them. Then as you open the door, Teal'c, move your staff hand to the right and up. Samantha, duck while Daniel and O'Neill, fire their Zats one on the left and the right._"

They looked at each other again but did it. And it happened exactly as instructed. There were two guards at the ring platform each standing on the left and on the right. The charges hit them and they fell.

"_Now, activate the platform in the following order – first left, third right, second right, third left and first right._"

Teal'c obeyed and moved to the platform. It activated and they were transported.

"_Samantha, fire left twice._"

Carter opened fire though nothing was visible in the first moment but a thud told her that something was hit. Turning around the arch, it happened to be a Jaffa.

"_Teal'c, sit on the pilot chair._" – The voice said. "_O'Neill, there are two more guards. One is in the engine room and the other in the cargo bay. The former is four steps away from the door and two steps to his weapon. The latter is ten feet away from the door and a foot away from the staff. You have to be really quick._"

O'Neill took the cargo bay. The moment he opened the door and the Jaffa saw him. He went for his weapon but did not reach it. He was shot.

Carter and Daniel went for the guard in the engine room.

"_Daniel, open the door. The moment, the guard sees Samantha, shoot him. But you stay in the shadow, slightly behind Samantha. Samantha, the moment he sees you, duck._"

Daniel opened the door standing behind Carter. The guard was holding his weapon at the ready and he was about to fire. Daniel reacted instinctively and fired the Zat stunning him though he did manage to fire and if Carter was still standing up she'd have gotten shot but she had ducked as instructed.

"_Good shot, Danny boy. We can go back to the others after you put him somewhere safe._"

All returned to the front of the ship. Teal'c has not moved the ship though as they were inside one of the ships.

"Oh, great, we are still stuck." – O'Neill commented.

"_Not for long, just waiting for the moment._" – The voice replied.

"What moment?"

"_They think now you've gone to the surface._"

"No, they are going to know that we came here."

"_There was a second beam at the time we transported. That beam headed to the surface. The pattern I told you to use creates this illusion. It is a glitch within the system._"

"What?" – Carter exclaimed. "Teal'c, have you heard of such thing before?"

"Once."

"How do you know of it?"

"_I heard two of the guards talking about it._"

"When?"

"_Ten minutes ago._"

"Don't you think they'll figure it out?"

"_Not until it is too late._"

"O'Neill, they are opening the doors." – Teal'c said. "We are receiving orders to pursue the intruders to the surface."

"_Let's go, out and straight into hyperspace as soon as we reach the atmosphere until then fly normally._"

O'Neill shrugged and said. "Let's go."

They exited the ship and moved towards the atmosphere then just before reaching it the ship jumped into hyperspace. On the mother ship, Anubis was furious.

"Well, then straight for Earth." – O'Neill said visibly relaxed.

"_Oh._"

"What now?"

"_Teal'c, in an hour, drop out of hyperspace._"

"Care to share why?"

"_This Alk'esh can be traced even in hyperspace. It is Anubis' personal one._"

"WHAT?" – O'Neill exclaimed angry and stunned. "And you cared to tell us…why do I bother?"

"_Don't worry, I have a plan._"

"I gathered we're not going to like it." – Daniel interjected.

"_No, you're not._"

"Why do we care?" – O'Neill said. "He knows where we are going to take it."

"_No, he thinks he knows but he doesn't._"

"Care to elaborate that thought?"

"_I overheard again Jaffa talking. This way will be even better, trust me._"

"Explain." – Teal'c said.

"_Anubis is having trouble with Lord Baal. Dropping where I tell you will be inside Baal's territories and as crazy as it would seem…_"

"It will look like we've delivered it to Baal." – Daniel finished that thought.

"_Yes,_"

"But we will be found too."

"_No, we won't. We'll be long gone._"

"How?" – Carter asked.

"_Oh, well, you will have to use the escape pods._"

"Why?"

"And go where with them?"

"_Oh, well, this is the complicated part._"

"Go on." – O'Neill said. He was at the end of his rope of patience.

"_Alright, there is a space gate where we'll drop. You will get into the pods and straight into the gate. The ship will be set on autopilot to land on the nearby planet after Samantha rigs the engines to emit radiation. Oh, and I guess it will be better if you go to some other planet than Earth otherwise it will be even more complicated._"

"How do you suppose we navigate the pods into the gate?"

"That's easy, Colonel." – Carter said.

"You can do it?"

"Yes, if we turn the ship and position the pods to launch one of after the other, each pod will pass through the gate."

"Teal'c, can it be done?"

"I believe so, O'Neill."

"Alright, then do it."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, they dropped out of hyperspace and it was as the voice had said. There was a space gate in orbit. Teal'c and Carter positioned the ship and then they got into the pods, and one after the other crossed through the event horizon. They emerged on the other side some distance away from the gate as the pods did carry momentum.<p>

"And we are free although it is the craziest plan ever." – Daniel remarked as he got out of the pod.

"Speaking of which, what are we going to tell General Hammond?" – Carter asked.

"The truth." – O'Neill replied.

"Sir, we can't." – Carter objected.

"Major, we are telling the truth."

"_And the moment you do, SG-1 will be suspended and then you will never see or set foot again in the galaxy, not to mention I'll deny I exist but anyway you will seem crazy, yet again._"

"Then what?" – Daniel asked.

"_All I ask is so small. I'm going to be stuck with you for some time and then I can leave without harming you. If you weren't in danger in first place as you were this time around, I would not have revealed my presence._"

"We're in danger constantly." – O'Neill remarked sarcastically.

"_Yes, but this time was different._"

"It's right, sir. Anubis was about to download our minds." – Carter agreed.

"_Look, I will not bother you unless you need my help. The rest of the time I will lay low. You will not hear even a beep. You have my word._"

"And we should take it?" – O'Neill asked. "You came to us without asking in the first place. Why should we trust you now?"

"_You're right; I did though it was not by choice. It was a matter of survival and I took it. But I think helping you escape through the labyrinth of the pyramid scores some points. I could have easily directed you back into trouble._"

"You wanted to survive. You needed us alive. You said so yourself."

"_Then you haven't been paying attention. I needed a body. It doesn't really matter whether it is dead or alive. I just said I prefer it is alive. There is a difference._"

"Ok, that part escaped me."

"_Like most things in life._"

"There is no need to be snappy about it."

"Jack is right. We thought you need us alive."

"_Well I do. It is no fun being inside a dead body._"

"You misunderstand I meant…"

"_I know what you meant, Daniel, and I also said that you still do not understand. In time, maybe you will._"

"Meaning?"

"We have the wrong idea about this being." – Carter helped out.

"So to clarify, you will come only when and if we need you?" – O'Neill asked.

"_Yes,_"

"And the rest of the time, there will be no buzzing?"

"_None._"

"Alright by me, Daniel, dial Earth!"

"And what do we tell?"

"The truth, without it in it." – O'Neill replied. "Just by the way, do you happen to have a name? I mean we have to call you something."

"_I guess you can stick with it for the moment. I don't have a name for I haven't selected one yet._"

"Well, then it, it is."

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	2. Day Two  Transition in progress

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Day Two – Transition in progress**

The debriefing of SG-1's latest mission was very interesting and Gen. George Hammond was very impressed and proud of the team's resourcefulness. Some aspects of it seemed sheer luck, but they were used wisely nonetheless. Unfortunately, Anubis was unlike to give up this easily but perhaps he was now going to concentrate on the System Lords.

Of course, once he is done with them he will pursue the destruction or conquest of Earth which meant that they did not have much time. All SG teams would have to concentrate even more on finding technologies and allies to defend Earth.

Doctor Jackson's visit to the plane of the Ancients was the most important. He shared with them the existence of the lost city of Atlantis possessing Ancient technologies that could save them but they had to find Atlantis first.

In the regard unfortunately they had not made any progress. The SG teams have been exploring mostly the planets retrieved from the Ancient depository of knowledge the last time Colonel O'Neill accessed it but it was taking a lot of time. They needed to double their efforts. George shared this with his favorite team and asked Major Carter to select the most likely worlds.

The problem was that they were looking for a needle in a very large haystack – a few thousand gate addresses provided it even existed somewhere. But they were going to find out for certain they always did.

* * *

><p>True to its word the voice did not show up again. Few months passed, SG-1 was on yet another Goa'uld outpost this time held by Lord Yu. The lord himself was not present when they were once more captured but word was sent for him. In truth Lord Yu was not interested in them despite the fact of their much interference.<p>

The local Goa'uld representing Lord Yu however was not of the same opinion as his master. He thought that this uncanny defiance must be taught a lesson. And yes, stick, pain, torture happened all over again.

"Milord," – A Jaffa ran to his master Apate.

"What is it?" – Apate asked irritated by this untimely interruption.

"Lord Yu has send message regarding the prisoners."

"I shall see it in my private room. Kri!"

Apate left the torture session he was enjoying so much with the traitor Teal'c. His lord and master Yu appeared on the screen.

"Apate, the prisoners of the Tauri are not to be harmed. I'm sending a ship to collect them. I want them ready for transport well and unspoiled. It will arrive in two days."

Apate shut down the screen. He was not pleased. He had only two days, no worse, only one day to fully enjoy their pain. He should take his time now with the others and then some time with Teal'c.

"Jaffa!" – Apate called.

"Yes, milord." – One appeared, bowing to the ground awaiting orders.

"Bring me the one called Jackson."

"Yes, milord." – The Jaffa said and left.

Apate returned to the torture chamber where moments later his Jaffa brought Daniel. Apate did not ask anything. He only took the Goa'uld pain stick and used it, over and over again until Daniel could no longer stay conscious. He was then brought back to consciousness only to start the process over again.

When Apate was satisfied he ordered O'Neill to be brought and started again. O'Neill proved more resilient which only increased the pleasure Apate was getting out of it. He had to bring O'Neill down to his last thread of resistance before being completely satisfied.

"Take him back to his cell and bring me the female in my chambers." – Apate commanded. For the major, he had other plans. There were other ways to break a woman. He was once in a female body and remembered well the pleasures of it.

"Kneel!" – He commanded once Major Carter was in his presence. Needless to say she did not obey but with the hand device she fell on her knees. Apate lost no time and tore all her clothes apart leaving her with nothing but her birthday suit. He then used the hand device until she lost consciousness then picked her up, bound her hands and hanged her on a rope.

Apate took devices similar to those of the Tok'Ra and placed them on her temples, one near her clit and one on the opposite side. What anyone should know about Apate was that he was the most perverse of all Goa'uld. He enjoyed mostly torturing females of all ages.

He then splashed her with a bucket of ice cold water. Carter came to consciousness at once although she certainly wished she hadn't. Apate let her imagine all the worst that could possibly transpire next. Fear was building in her as well as utter disgust.

Apate pressed a button on his hand device and electric current passed right through the devices on her that made her wriggle in terrible pain. The pain continued for a long, long minute before Apate stopped. She was just taking her breath when he started again but this time he had increased the setting. The pain became unbearable and she lost consciousness.

Dark thoughts were crossing Carter's mind – what could this disgusting Goa'uld be doing with her unconscious body. The very thought was sickening and that brought her back as well as another ice cold portion of water.

The pain induced this time seemed less but lasted more. Apate had designed this to lower the female's resistance until she comes to accept her fate as a slave that will do anything for her master.

This horrid moment lasted more than Carter could handle. The hours blurred all together until she lost notion of all surroundings. Her mind was going dull.

"_Samantha, oh gods, keep to my voice, ignore all else, Samantha._" – The voice had returned as Carter's mind registered its presence.

"_**I don't…want…to…**_" – Carter replied in her mind with a forced whisper.

"_Focus Samantha, focus on my voice, hold on to it._" – The voice commanded gently but firmly and she obeyed it.

Carter opened her eyes and found herself on top a beautiful mountain peek overseeing a forest with trees with silver leaves.

"Look," – The voice said.

And she looked as a sun was setting and then another and the last rays touched the silver leaves made the forest seem like it was on fire, but a fire that was cooling off not heating up, and it was beautiful.

"It is so beautiful." – She said. There was joy in her voice but also sadness. "But it is not real. I'm still with that…that…p…"

"Pig, I guess you could say." – The voice replied trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, if only…"

"Then focus your mind and thoughts on me," – The voice asked but it did not sound distant any more. It sounded closer and she turned around to find it until she saw him. It had taken a form.

He was tall and beautiful, more beautiful than any man she has ever met. He stood like a great god of old. His beautiful eyes shone like stars in a night sky.

"Here I am, Samantha."

"You're…complete?"

"Yes, now I am." – He said locking his eyes into hers. She emerged herself into them and she felt clean, and all the dirt of reality washed away in that one, pure moment. "You will not forget what has happened and it is time you face it."

"No, I…can't."

"It is the only way to put it behind you. Open your eyes, Samantha, open them, open them now!" – His voice was soothing, gentle but adamantly irresistible.

She obeyed its calling and opened her eyes to the world of Apate. He was obviously going to start another of his sick games. But something was different now she could feel it. Strength poured in her veins unlike any before.

Apate started again with the highest setting but was due for a surprise. This time Samantha did not pass away, did not wriggle, did not screech in pain. Her eyes did not flinch instead were filled with cold fury.

Her body straightened up suddenly and without warning. The restraints fumed until they fell but her feet did not touch the ground they remained suspended in the air like she was standing on something. Apate retreated a few steps stunned by what was happening.

She did not say a word for words were not necessary. Her hands were released once the restraints had fallen and now her left one rose up. A silver thread appeared and started knitting and growing until her body was covered in a silver robe that looked so thin that it is impossible to distinguish it from the body. It was like a new skin. Her hand went down again and the thread slowly unzipped and underneath it was the most majestic attire a woman has ever worn or Apate has ever seen in all his years.

Her feet were covered now in boots of sparkling silver hide. A necklace of seven diamonds unlike any other adorned her neck. On her right hand, a ring of unchallenged, unrivaled sparkling shone more brightly than a star in the night sky.

Her feet gently touched the ground as though she had descended from a cloud. Her eyes still filled with cold fury burned Apate's. He came down on his knees in pain so agonizing that a scream would have sounded like a relief, like a blessing.

Apate's pain however vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared. He felt relieved but when he opened his eyes he could hardly belief what he was seeing. He appeared to be standing on the opposite side of a mirror, which was impossible and on the other side stood the silver demon – Major Samantha Carter. And the adamant look of cold fury still present in her eyes.

"I condemn you, Lord Apate, to spend the entire span of your life inside the mirror, always looking from around the corner and never finding peace. And the light of your release will lay just one hand away. It will be so close and yet so far, unreachable, until the day darkness overcomes you."

Carter's lips had not moved and yet it seemed as though the voice was coming from her. This voice was so beautiful and so terrifying at the same time. It carried pity and cold fury then it faded away with laughter so cold and sinister that every fiber in Apate's body froze in cold terror. Carter then moved away from the mirror and never looked back.

"He deserved to die, no worse he deserved…"

"_Enough Samantha, he got exactly what he deserved._" – The voice said. "_It is in the past now._"

"Thank you, for com…for saving my…"

"_Speak nothing of it. Now, let's fetch the others._"

"I still need clothes."

"_You have clothes on you._"

"But I thought it is what you wanted him to see. They can't be real."

"_Well, you're seeing, aren't you?_"

"Yeah, but…"

"_I haven't influenced your cognitive perceptions, Samantha. It really happened the way you and…whatever saw it._"

"But how…how did you do it?"

"_All in good time. One mystery for the day is more than enough._"

"How am I supposed to explain that to…the others?"

"_The…whatever made you wear them._"

"Convenient."

"_Cheeky_."

"And the other thing – how…"

"_Samantha…_"

"One mystery is enough for the day." – Carter sighed defeated. "Alright, but I don't remember the way."

"_Yes, you do, turn left here._"

"See you do remember it."

"_No, you remember it. I'm only using your memories. You'll be amazed what your mind really stores._"

"Did the others…you know…did they?"

"_No, I severed the link. It took quite an effort but don't worry they haven't seen it and they won't. I promise._"

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>They reached the cell where her teammates were held. There was only one guard posted. The moment he saw her he was at loss not only of words but any kind of action. Daniel, the only one awake, felt the same way. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. He has rarely seen Sam shine in such light before. It was indeed like seeing a bright star in the sky.<p>

Carter raised a hand and the guard fell down unconscious. She reached for the door lock and pressed it.

"Later," – She interrupted Daniel's obvious question. "Help me get them up and away from here before the alarms go off."

With Samantha's and the voice's help they reached the gate that was obviously guarded but they were no match for Samantha's inexplicable powers. All the guards fainted and kissed the ground. She dialed Earth.

"Carter, NO!" – O'Neill shouted but it was too late she crossed. O'Neill entered the GDO code and passed through with the others.

Arriving in the gate room, they saw Carter still in her silver attire standing still and waiting for them.

"Welcome back SG-1!" – Hammond greeted though he did not approach them.

"General, was the IRIS down when Sam came through?" – Daniel asked.

"Yes,"

"Then how – what happened?"

"Major Carter walked right through it. Would someone tell me what is going on? What happened there?"

"It is a long story, General." – O'Neill replied.

"I'm sure you'd tell u…" – General Hammond's voice faded away as well as everything else and SG-1 found themselves on the mountain peek Carter visited previously.

"What the hell?" – O'Neill exclaimed.

"Where are we?" – Daniel asked looking around.

"I do not believe we are any longer in the SGC." – Teal'c stated the obvious.

"We are." – Carter said firmly.

"No, we are not." – Daniel shook head.

"_Yes, you are_." – The all familiar voice replied.

"Oh, it again." – O'Neill said with climbing notes of subdued anger. "Where the hell was you when we needed you?"

"_Really, I had the impression you don't but in the end of the day Jack, you didn't ask. If you thought that I am stuck you all the time you clearly mistaken._"

"Convenient."

"Colonel, he did help."

"Really?"

"We are here aren't we? We escaped."

"Sam, are you saying what you did…back there and through the iris that was him?" – Daniel asked.

"Yes, it was."

"Oh! So he took over?"

"_No, I haven't._"

"Then how do you explain it?"

"Ah, Daniel," – Carter called. "He is behind you."

"Who is?" – Daniel asked.

"He, it, I mean." – Carter replied. "Just turn around."

Daniel did and saw it for the first time and remained still and speechless.

"_For the record, Daniel, I can't yet, take over but I can use what is already available_."

"What do you mean?" – Teal'c asked.

"_All that happened is not my doing, personally, it is Samantha's. This is what she is capable of._" – The voice replied.

"WHAT?" – O'Neill said.

"But…how?"

"_Oh, do you always have to ask so many questions?_" – It answered back sounding slightly irritated. "_Accept the miracle and move on. Damn you people, do you always have to spoil it?_"

"Alright, but where are we?" – Daniel changed the subject.

"_You are inside Samantha's mind as you are still in the gate room_." – It replied with a smile. "_Oh, and try to look normal_."

"Meaning what?"

"_Well,_" – It bits his lip and tried to look as innocent as possible. "_You may notice that the interest of the general of how Samantha crossed through the IRIS has vanished away as well as anyone else's. As far as everyone is concerned you just returned through the open gate – no iris or crazy passing through it, only the strange attire of Samantha, and what happened when you captured, nothing more._"

"But they all saw it?"

"_Yes, they did – past tense but it is just a figment of their imagination now_."

"You manipulated them?"

"_No, you did_."

"Care to…"

"Daniel, enough." – Carter intervened. "One mystery is more than sufficient for one day."

"But…"

"He'll explain some day but let's call it a day, today, and go home."

"Wait!"

"Colonel?"

"It has grown from a voice to it and to he and…"

"_And you want a name, right?_" – It asked.

"Yeah, it would be nice."

"_Very well then…_"

"Well?"

"_I am Lucifer_." – It replied.

"Oh, this is progress – the devil himself."

"_You know, Jack, at times you can be such an illiterate nitwit or as the Americans would put it a Jackass._" – Lucifer said.

"What?" – O'Neill asked.

"_Would someone care to educate the jack…ass?_"

"Ah…" – Daniel decided it's best not to take sides on this one.

"Sir,"

"Carter?" – O'Neill looked at her.

"Lucifer is the brightest star on the sky."

"Oh, I knew that."

"This is probably why the people in the past chose to associate the devil with it." – Daniel added.

"I got it, Daniel, thank you!" – O'Neill said irritated. "Lucifer it is then. Can we go now?"

"_Of course, Colonel O'Neill_." – Lucifer replied and faded away as well as the mountain and they were back at the gate room where everything happened as Lucifer had said.

* * *

><p>"Debriefing in an hour, Colonel." – General Hammond said. His interest had indeed vanished. He made no mention of the strange event, even on debriefing.<p>

O'Neill finished his report and looked at Carter expectantly for her to add her side of the story but she was not very keen to it. She mentioned briefly Apate trying to get information out of her the usual stick, pain, way but mentioned nothing else. She couldn't bring herself to recount that horrid time.

"What happened to Apate then, Major?" – Hammond asked.

"He was killed accidently by one of his own Jaffa, sir." – Carter replied. She had no desire of telling the truth for it escaped even her. "I was then able to overtake the Jaffa and break free."

"Excellent work, SG-1." – Hammond congratulated.

Daniel and O'Neill however did not buy her explanation. They clearly sensed something else had happened.

"Thank you, General." – O'Neill said.

Carter was at her lab when Daniel knocked on the door.

"Sam, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I…just came to see how you are doing."

"I'm fine." – Carter replied looking up at him seeing the concern in his eyes. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." – Daniel shook head. "But we will be, some day."

"Yeah, some day." – She whispered then added aloud. "You're going out with the boys?"

"No, I'm going to turn in early."

"See you tomorrow."

Daniel left and Carter was alone again. The horrible experience kept resurfacing in her mind until it suddenly vanished without a trace. She spent the night with the vague acknowledgment of it but never getting any closer to the real memory. It was like there was a wall erected to shield her from it. This was good as she slept like a baby.

* * *

><p>The next morning she had recollection of the memory but the horrid parts had almost subdued. It was as though she had truly faced it and now it was ok. There was a part of her that did not think that way but it soon faded away. She thought at once at Lucifer. He said he had no control over them but she wasn't so sure any more. He did manage to take over when she was with Apate and when she ventured through the gate.<p>

This relationship was still incomprehensible for her. A transdimensional being was occupying all four minds at the same time. It was like having URGO buzzing in your ear and yet capable of independent action and partial control especially when the situation escalates beyond control.

"Good morning Lucifer." – Carter said though not sure why speaking to thin air.

"_Good morning, Samantha._"

"Oh, you're here."

"_And there._"

"There – where?"

"_It is just a saying._"

"Hey!" – She said playfully.

"_Better stop talking to me or someone might think you've gone bongo!_"

"No, they won't."

"_You wanna bet?_" – Lucifer replied also playfully. "_Tell the general. Wait for the reaction. Oh, sir, I have a buzz in my ear. Oh, yes, sir, another URGO, sir, he saw me naked – boo._"

"Stopped it!" – Carter exclaimed a bit louder than intended turning a few heads along the corridor. "Stopped it, Lucifer, and you haven't."

"_You wanna bet?_"

"Hey, it is private."

"_You've seen one you've seen them all – to quote a charming character doctor._"

"Who?"

"_Never mind._"

"Major Carter, General Hammond is waiting for you in the briefing room." – Walter informed.

"Thank you, Walter." – Carter said. "We're not done, you and I."

"_I'd sure hope so._" – Lucifer replied. "_Now, shush! Be a good major._"

"Major Carter, glad that you're here." – Hammond said. "Please be seated, SG-1."

"General." – O'Neill greeted. "Carter."

"Sir."

"Just an hour ago, we received intelligence from our Jaffa allies." – Hammond began. "Anubis is mounting a fleet and is coming to us."

"What?" – O'Neill exclaimed. "I thought he was fighting the system lords."

"Apparently, Anubis has decided that we pose greater threat."

"When will he be here?"

"In a week at most."

"Ouch."

"The president is considering sharing the Stargate Program with the rest of G-7. As we are facing an eminent threat all our allies have to be informed of the danger."

"Oh. This can go screwy."

"In the meantime, you have to concentrate on locating the lost city."

"_It is already found, mon generale._"

"Colonel?" – Hammond looked at O'Neill who sadly did not say these last few words and was looking apprehensive.

"Sir?"

"You said you know where it is, right?"

"No, I haven't." – O'Neill shook head.

"You didn't?" – Hammond raised an eyebrow.

"_No, he didn't. I however did._" – Lucifer's voice was now clear. SG-1 looked at each other.

"Oh, crap." – O'Neill buried his face in his hands.

"Colonel O'Neill is there something you'd like to share?" – Hammond asked.

"_Not him, but I do._" – Lucifer said again.

"Who said that?" – Hammond asked.

"_Over here, mon generale._"

"Lucifer, not now!" – O'Neill snapped.

But it was too late. He had appeared. Hammond turned around then faced the front again and there at the end of the table saw him in his silver attire, great as a god of old, his eyes shining like a bright star.

"_There now, we can see each other._"

"Lucifer, he can't see you." – Daniel said.

"_Oh, yes he can. Don't you general?_"

"Who are you?" – Hammond exclaimed.

"Oh, crap, you can see him too?" – O'Neill asked.

"Yes, I can." – Hammond replied. "Colonel O'Neill, what is going on?"

"Well, it is like this general…"

"_Later, O'Neill._" – Lucifer interrupted. "_You want the lost city of the Alterrans, right_?"

"The who?" – O'Neill asked turning to him.

Lucifer sighed deeply and annoyingly. "_The ones you refer to as the Ancients. Their race is called Alterra. What part of that is so difficult?_"

"Oh."

"You said you know where the city is." – Daniel intervened.

"_Yes, I do._" – Lucifer nodded and sat down placing his legs atop the briefing table.

"Alright, where is it?"

"_A hand away and yet a bit beyond your reach, depending on the point of view._"

"That is the vaguest answer I've ever heard, one that tells you everything and nothing at the same time." – Daniel said.

"Indeed." – Both Teal'c and Lucifer exclaimed.

"How do we get there?" – Carter asked.

"_Well,_" – Lucifer began evasively. "_If you get at the right place at the right time you might be able to find it but…_"

"But what?" – O'Neill was starting to lose patience.

"_But if you don't you may not get…_"

"Yes, Lucifer, you're coming with us and no the good general will not ground us this time." – Carter said finally getting the point of his evasiveness.

"We haven't agreed on that." – Hammond said.

"_Oh, well, then try explaining it to the good doctor, general._" – Lucifer countered with a devilish smile.

"I hate to say that general, but he is making a point." – Carter remarked. "He could easily deny all existence but drive us insane."

"Yeah, that he could and he probably will." – Daniel agreed.

"Oh, shish," – O'Neill said. "Where is the damn city and how do we get there?"

"_Temper, temper, mon colonel!_" – Lucifer exclaimed rather amused. "_First, you are going to need a ship."_

"A ship, then what?"

"_We're going to go somewhere to take something and then we're coming back here but ironically first we're going to gate somewhere, then take the ship, go somewhere else, return and then take a bigger ship, go to another place and if we are lucky, return once more to use the gate_." – Lucifer explained though the rest did not understand anything. "_Capish?_"

"WHAT?" – O'Neill asked blinking hard.

"_I thonk I was clore enough._"

"WHAT?"

"He said: I think I was clear enough." – Daniel translated though also amused.

"That I got, Daniel. It is the other part that evaded me." – O'Neill replied sarcastically.

"_Alright then, SG-1, gear up. We're going through the gate._" – Lucifer said enthusiastically.

"Where to?"

"_We're going to the planet of the future's past or the past future depending on the point of view._" – Lucifer replied obliquely.

"What?"

"_Oh, go get ready while I explain it to George._" – Lucifer replied irritated.

"Go on, SG-1." – Hammond said.

"Yes, sir."

George had a great difficulty with this being that seemed to be at first exactly like URGO understanding full well how his team must have felt. But it was also different as this one was able of much more and though he was certain he could enforce it wasn't seeking to do it.

George understood its desire to help was genuine but something was telling him this being had an agenda of its own.

"Very well, Mr. Lucifer…"

"_It is only Lucifer, general._"

"Yes, of course," – George frowned. The choice of this being for a name was a bit troubling too. Lucifer himself had picked it up a long time ago as it was the brightest star in the sky but it did not stand in his way to become the fallen angel the people had come to know as the devil. "How is it that you know for certain the locations of the Ancients?"

"_Depository databases are not the only source of information for old species, general._" – Lucifer replied cautiously. He had no desire for the time being to reveal the source of his knowledge.

SG-1 returned ready to depart. Lucifer nodded satisfied and said to himself: "_It has begun and this time around things will play out differently._"

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	3. Day Three Iusaaset

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Day Three – Iusaaset**

SG-1 appeared through the event horizon of the gate. It was a lush green world with indications of some settlements though not Ancient.

"No Ancients here." – Teal'c observed.

"_No, at the vicinity of the gate, no_." – Lucifer replied. "This way,"

They followed him though it was still something to get used to. Lucifer preferred appearing corporeal now so to be sure they will go in the right direction.

They walked some distance away before ruins bearing the marks of the ancients appeared. They were half a dozen columns with Ancient writings. Daniel started translating them at once.

"So? What? Well?" – O'Neill asked after a while as his patience was running out.

"Well, it seems to be a catalogue of the planet's history." – Daniel replied.

"_It is much more than that._" – Lucifer added.

"How's that?"

"_A single ancient came to this place a long time ago._" – Lucifer replied. "_He travelled into the future of this planet and then back describing everything along the way._"

"What?" – O'Neill asked.

"What like a..." – Daniel said.

"_It is like an experiment watching an entire culture developing_." – Lucifer elaborated.

"Supposing we believe it is time travel." – O'Neill concluded.

"_You have already seen its possibility, Jack, twice._" – Lucifer said. "_In a six hours' loop and 1969._"

"Good year."

"_Yes, among others that you have experienced though those ones are a bit complicated._"

"Your point being?"

"_The text on the columns describes events that haven't happened yet._" – Lucifer replied. "_See there, Daniel, the last column._"

Daniel looked.

"Well?" – O'Neill looked expectantly.

"It is difficult to tell." – Daniel replied. "I have no measure of how these people measure time here."

"So you can't tell whether it is in the future or not?"

"No."

"_You're now the ones missing the point._" – Lucifer said.

"Why?"

"Well, sir, I think he means that the ancient most probably used a time machine." – Carter replied instead.

"And?"

"And," – Carter looked at Lucifer. "If we are here then the time machine must still be here, right?"

"_Very good, Samantha,_" – Lucifer smiled.

"Oh!" – O'Neill exclaimed. "So we are looking for the time machine?"

"_Yes,_"

"And it is – where?"

"_Somewhere around,_" – Lucifer said. "_We have to look for it. Spread out. Samantha, you and I will go this way and the others that way. Chop, chop, much to do._"

"Right, keep regular radio contact – every fifteen minutes." – O'Neill ordered.

"_Yes, mon colonel._"

"Won't you be with the others as well?" – Carter asked as they moved away in direction of a forest.

"_Oh, yes, but only you will see me. I don't think Jack likes seeing me that much. It seems to bother him, a lot._" – Lucifer replied with a smile.

"I think everyone's adjusting well but I guess it is still going to take some time to get used to the idea of your corporeal side." – Carter said.

"_I guess so._"

"You are nothing but full of surprises."

"_It keeps life interesting and unpredictable._"

"Yeah, it certainly does." – Carter chuckled. "Are you sure the ship is here?"

"_Oh, yeah, I am._"

"How can you be sure? How do you know?"

"_One mystery at..._"

"The time," – Carter finished the sentence. "But at some point you will have to give a straight answer. People can follow for so long blindly."

"_Yeah, they can._" – Lucifer said to himself.

They marched through the thickness of the forest, passed by a current, and further into the forest.

* * *

><p>Daniel, Teal'c and O'Neill had spread out and looking hard for anything that could like a time machine though they had to admit they had no clue what it did look like.<p>

"I think this is a waste of time." – O'Neill said.

"You're probably right given that we don't know what it looks like." – Daniel agreed.

"Indeed." – Teal'c confirmed.

"You see? That's what drives me nuts with…you know-who." – O'Neill implied.

"You know the 'you know who' can here you." – Daniel interjected.

"Yeah, so? He knows what I think of this folly."

"We don't have much choice, O'Neill, with Anubis posing his forces to attack the Tauri." – Teal'c shared.

"Well, there is that." – O'Neill willy-nilly admitted. "Alright, let's spread out more. Report every five minutes."

"And looking for…?" – Daniel asked.

"I guess anything Ancient."

They spread even more but twenty minutes later they still had not found anything. O'Neill was losing patience on this folly endeavor.

"O'Neill, Dr. Jackson," – Teal'c called. "I found something."

"Where are you?" – Daniel asked on the radio.

"Two clicks to the south."

"Be right there." – O'Neill replied.

Teal'c had indeed found the gold. He spotted a glint in the woods and followed it. It came from a light reflection in a window. When Teal'c approached he saw the shape of a ship hidden beneath the vegetation.

Removing enough of the branches, a ship bearing the easily recognizable traits of Ancient design emerged. In this moment, O'Neill and Daniel joined him.

"Oh!" – O'Neill exclaimed.

"It is definitely of Ancient design." – Daniel concluded taking a good look.

"Yeah but what is it?" – O'Neill asked.

"Well, it is rather obvious – it is a ship." – Daniel replied.

"Thank you, Daniel, for stating the rather obvious." – O'Neill said sarcastically.

The rear hatch was open and they ventured in. There was a large device in the middle of the rear space.

"What is that?" – Teal'c asked.

"I don't know." – Daniel replied. "If it is the time machine then this must be the…"

"The flux capacitor." – O'Neill replied.

"Yeah, I was just…"

"We know, Daniel."

"This ship doesn't seem to be operational." – Teal'c said from the cockpit. "The controls of this vessel are inoperative."

"_This is because you do not possess the Ancient gene, Teal'c._" – Lucifer said as he entered the ship. "_Only O'Neill can fly this ship._"

"Ancient what?" – O'Neill asked.

"_Every Ancient, well not every, but most Ancient technology is controlled by a single gene which is why the Goa'uld cannot use Ancient tech._" – Lucifer elaborated. "_It also requires focus, mind focus to activate or deactivate controls or otherwise._ _So, colonel, be seated and focus on firing up the engines._"

O'Neill followed that suggestion and sat down. He took the helm controls in hands, closed his eyes and nothing happened.

"Nothing." – O'Neill said.

"_Focus,_" – Lucifer insisted.

O'Neill closed his eyes letting his mind relax and focused his thoughts on powering up. It took a little effort but the engines roared and then went silent.

"You did, sir." – Carter said when the engines fired up. "Almost." When they shut down.

"No power!" – Daniel said.

"_There is plenty of power._" – Lucifer differed. "_Samantha, come here._"

She followed him to the back.

"_Open this panel._"

She opened it. It was layered with control crystals.

"_Take this one off_," – Lucifer pointed. "_And replaced it with that one._"

She did as instructed. "Now what?"

"_Open the other panel on the opposite side, good, take this one and put it there, good, now this one, placed it here and replace that one with the one there._" – Lucifer was instructing her. "_Now, Jack, try it again._"

O'Neill closed his eyes, focused his mind and the engines roared, power came back.

"It works." – Daniel informed.

"Now what?" – O'Neill asked.

"_Now, we flied to the gate._" – Lucifer replied.

"To the gate?" – O'Neill asked. "Then what – fly through?"

"_This vessel is design to fit in the gate. This is how the Ancient travel when they did not want to use space ships._" – Lucifer answered. "_It has its own DHD as you can see._"

"Oh, ok," – O'Neill nodded. "So we are going back to Earth?"

"_Not exactly,_" – Lucifer replied evasively.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"_Well, we are going to Earth just not the one you're familiar with._" – Lucifer explained.

"Care to elaborate on this one?"

"_Focus Jack, we are going back in time._" – Lucifer said.

"Back in time?" – Carter looked up. "Oh, no, no we are not."

"_Samantha, relax._"

"No, so many things can wrong." – Carter protested. "Sir, we can change the course of history. It is too dangerous."

"Is there some truth to that?" – O'Neill looked at Lucifer and Carter.

"Well, we've been 1969. We didn't pooch it then."

"Daniel, this is different." – Carter shook head. "Our presence back in time can alter events."

"Just for the record, how far are we going back?" – Daniel asked.

"_3000 BC_." – Lucifer replied.

"That far, eh?" – O'Neill exclaimed.

"Sam?" – Daniel looked at her. "We risk nothing."

"We risk everything." – Carter disagreed. "At this time, the Goa'uld are there. Ra is there."

"Yes, we can take of the bastard." – O'Neill said.

"No, this is exactly what we can't do. I'm sorry, sir, but you don't understand. If we change anything, we could prevent Teal'c's birth or ours, the finding of the Stargate. We have no way of knowing how we can reshape the events. It is too dangerous."

"Lucifer?"

"_Well, she's right. There is a risk that we can pooch it but it is a necessary risk._"

"Why?"

"Explain!" – O'Neill said.

Lucifer sighed deeply. "_Ok. You want Atlantis, right?_"

"Right," – O'Neill nodded.

"Is it in the past?" – Daniel asked.

"_No,_" – Lucifer shook head. "_Atlantis is powered by three power sources. They are the corner stone of Ancient technology. Without them the city is nothing more than a pile of metal junk, nothing. In 3000 BC, Ra, well in the temple of Ra is one of these power sources. The Goa'uld have no clue what that thing is. They accept it as a religious item. It won't be missed. Trust me!_"

"Are you certain about this?" – Carter asked.

"_Samantha, if I knew that this item is remembered in history as part of an event I will not be going for it._" – Lucifer answered.

"It is still too dangerous."

"Carter?" – O'Neill raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, if this ship is found as we logically have to park away, it could…the consequences are unimaginable."

"But the Goa'uld can't fly the ship?"

"True but the ship will not be found by us on that planet it will be either on Earth or Ra will take with him and thus events will be altered. I'm sorry but it is too volatile."

"We will minimize the risk."

"Even then, there is no guarantee."

"_Ah,_" – Lucifer interrupted. "_Actually, there is._"

"How?" – O'Neill asked.

"_Well, I happen to be well versed in Goa'uld history. There is one event of that period that no one has been able to explain._" – Lucifer said cautiously.

"What event?"

"_I'm sure even Teal'c hasn't heard of it._" – Lucifer said. "_Ra was visited by a Goa'uld. After its departure, the rebellion broke. Ra's forces were overrun and he left Earth_."

"This helps us how?"

"_The interesting part of the story is with or without the rebellion, Ra was going to leave. Whatever they discussed spooked Ra a great deal. The even more interesting part is that no one knows who that Goa'uld was. The only thing that is remembered is meeting of the two. The Jaffa descendant of Ra's guards says that Goa'uld was unlike any other. The Goa'uld shined like a bright star overshadowing even the mighty Ra. Well, it is a freedom text but you get the point._"

"But the rebellion happened?"

"_The rebellion only sped up Ra's leaving plans. He was leaving anyway. Did anyone bother to ask themselves why didn't Ra return with greater forces back to Earth to subdue them? Ra commanded the biggest fleet among the System Lords. So why didn't he return to take his revenge? What stopped him? The buried gate – I don't think so._"

"He is raising a valid point." – Daniel agreed.

"I still am not sure where is heading with it." – O'Neill said.

Carter shook head under the intense look of Lucifer. "Oh, no, no, you don't."

"_Oh, yes._"

"Carter?"

"He wants us to take that Goa'uld's place, sir." – Carter answered.

"Who is going to be the Goa'uld?" – Daniel asked.

"No one is." – Carter replied.

"_There is only one person that can do it._" – Lucifer said.

"Teal'c is only a Jaffa." – Daniel shook head. "No offense, Teal'c!"

"None taken, Dr. Jackson." – Teal'c replied.

"_I was not referring to Teal'c._" – Lucifer said.

"Well, Jack will not do it." – Daniel said.

"True!" – O'Neill confirmed.

"_Very,_" – Lucifer nodded. "_The only person that can do it is Samantha._"

"What?" – Carter exclaimed. "Me? No, no, I can't."

"_You were the host of Jolinar of Markshur. You are the only one that can._" – Lucifer said firmly.

"True but I'm not a Goa'uld."

"_No, you're not but with my help you can be._" – Lucifer said. "_I can fool Ra's senses. Teal'c will be your guard, your personal guard. Daniel will be your most trust human slave slash assistant. He's done it once before._"

"And Jack?" – Daniel asked doing the math.

"_Oh,_" – Lucifer exclaimed not being to contain his smile.

"Oh, no, you don't." – O'Neill objected.

"_Relax, you don't even know what I was going to suggest._"

"I know that's what scares me." – O'Neill said. "I'm not playing a Jaffa or lo'tar."

"_No, you're not. I have something better for you._"

"I don't want to know about it."

"You're not going to, sir." – Carter interjected.

"I am not?"

"No, we are not going."

"_Oh, yes, we are._" – Lucifer said with surprisingly adamant voice. "_There is no time to play games, Samantha. Earth will fall without the help of Ancient technology. No matter what your President does. The combined forces of the countries of the world cannot stop Anubis and you know it. He is not coming with two three ships he is coming with at least thirty vessels. You want to stop him – then you will do it my way or we're going to watch Earth fall under Goa'uld rule. Make your choice!_"

"It is not fair." – Carter resented the implication.

"_No, it is not but that's life._"

"Carter, we are going." – O'Neill decided. "Tell me what to do."

"_Good, understand one thing,_" – Lucifer began seriously emphasizing on his words. "_There is no margin for error. This is a gamble, a dangerous one. We are taking the place of a Goa'uld no one has seen before and we have to make sure no one does. There will be no killing of Ra. Our job is to gain access to the religious artifacts' room where Teal'c will retrieve the item then we are leaving. We have to be quick before…_"

"Before what?"

"Before the real Goa'uld shows up." – Carter answered. "Lucifer, I'm begging you. It is too risky. What happens when the real thing comes alongside with us?"

"_Then the whole is pouched._"

"It is not funny."

"_No, it is not but we are doing it. And should the real thing come we will have to kill it._"

"I'm not very comfortable with that idea but we have little choice."

"Alright then we are doing it." – Daniel said.

"Should we get into costumes?" – O'Neill voiced a concern.

"_We will when we get there._" – Lucifer replied.

"Alright, no problems, let's go."

"_Focus on flying then focus on 3001 BC._"

"Just a stupid question?"

"_Go on._"

"How would the Ancient machine know what year is 3001 BC?"

"_The machine will interpret your concept of time and translated to the necessary period, don't worry._"

"Ok."

"_3001 BC._"

"Ah, just a thought, now, I mean here. Was there a gate here back then?"

"_An ancient came to this planet 10 000 years ago, O'Neill. How do you think?_"

"Right, 3001 BC."

* * *

><p>O'Neill closed eyes and focused. At first nothing happened but then the ship rose up, the flux capacitor activated and wave formed, encompassed the ship and flashed. All ended in a second.<p>

"Well we're flying but other than that nothing else is happening." – O'Neill observed.

"_That's because you're not using your eyes._" – Lucifer remarked.

"Sir, look!" – Carter pointed to the outside.

The relief had indeed changed, not by much but still it was different.

"_Dial the gate to Earth._" – Lucifer commanded.

Daniel dialled the gate and the ship went through. Emerging on the other side, they saw they were in Ancient Egypt. Ra's mother ship was perched atop the Great Pyramid.

"_Take us forty degrees north._" – Lucifer said. "_And fly straight, do not make any suspicious moves._"

O'Neill obeyed.

"_Land here._" – Lucifer pointed. "_Now, Teal'c, you will take point. Daniel, you will go after him and Samantha will emerge after you. Jack, you stay here, for now._"

"They will see that our clothes don't exactly fit in the..." – Daniel said.

"_Daniel, shut up and do as you are told. They will see what they see. Do not give us away. Act as though you are in the appropriate attire. Now go!_"

The rear hatch opened and Teal'c emerged with his staff weapon at hand behind him Daniel and Samantha.

A few priests bearing the mark of Ra stood opposite them. They looked at the newly arrived with confusion. But when they saw the glow in Samantha's eyes bowed to the ground.

"_Teal'c, tell them that the Goddess __Iusaaset has arrived to speak with Ra. They are to observe absolute silence and take her to attire at her pleasure. Use commanding firm and adamant voice that bears no contradiction._"

Teal'c carried out Lucifer's instructions to the letter. The priests bowed to the ground and did not stand until Samantha ordered them to. They escorted them to a place where they can attire themselves appropriately.

"_You're doing great, Samantha, but from this point you've to be dominant. You must not let Ra suspect anything._" – Lucifer said when they were alone.

"Who the hell is that Ia... something?" – Samantha asked. "Teal'c?"

"Iusaaset is the mother of all deities." – Daniel replied instead.

"Oh!" – Samantha exclaimed.

"No one has heard of her since the beginning of the Goa'ulds' dominion of the galaxy." – Teal'c added.

"Interesting,"

"_Samantha!_"

"Yes, Lucifer."

"_Remember, you are the mother of them all. Ra will have to bow before you. You must be adamant like never before, no flinching any hesitation, no matter what happens._"

"I'll try."

"_No! No trying just doing._" – Lucifer cut her off adamantly. "_Be commanding but respectful nonetheless. Institute fear infused with care._"

"I will."

"_Now, chin up. Eyes watching from above, no, lower your gaze, perfect._"

The priests and escort guards returned. They stood before and around the Goddess and the procession moved.

* * *

><p>They reached Ra's private chambers where the sun god was being dressed. Samantha waited patiently until it was done. Her eyes however were not in control.<p>

"_Samantha, calm down. This is not the time to flinch._" – Lucifer said noticing her behavior.

Ra rose up surrounded by a number of children which he commanded away and faced Samantha. She looked him down, her eyes narrowed. Ra withstood the gaze but came on his knees.

"Iusaaset," – He said in a low voice.

"Ra, arise." – Samantha commanded in a soft but very firm voice.

Ra stood up and moved to the window that was giving perfect view of his domain, vast deserts with very little vegetation. In the far corner, the naquada mine where workers dug the valuable mineral day and night under the gaze of his guards.

"You have stayed long here, my son." – Samantha said, listening to the whispering of Lucifer.

"The land of the Tauri is profitable." – Ra replied without turning, his gaze still fixed at the horizon. "I was not expecting you here."

Samantha smiled. "If you were I wouldn't be here."

"You have found a new host I see." – It was a form of a compliment. "And you have a Serpent Guard, too." That was not a question either but a remark. "And a human pilots your vessel of unknown origin. You have not shared…"

"Enough," – Samantha cut him off firmly. Her eyes glowed briefly. "Do not forget who I am, Ra. You have stayed long with the Tauri and away from the System Lords." She moved beside him and he moved away from the window looking straight in her eyes that glowed dangerously. "Your position is assured as long as you do not forget yourself."

She moved away and sat on his throne. "The vessel is a gift to me and the pilot – well, he's a bonus too." Her smile darkened. "The serpent is a reminder of where the boundaries end. Prepare the ceremony of life, my son."

Ra looked up at her in awe, surprise and sheer fear. He exited the chambers quickly.

"He's gone" – Samantha sighed visibly relaxed as she saw the back of Ra. "Lucifer what is the ceremony of life?"

"_It is the right of ascension._" – Lucifer replied.

"For what?"

"_Succession._"

"Are you saying I'm going to replace Ra as supreme commander?"

"_You personally, no, but you can appoint one yes." – _Lucifer replied._ "You can appoint one and after a time he would come to claim wherever Ra goes._"

"That's enough to spook him."

"_Yes, it is. But the point of the ceremony is that the artifact we need is going to be present and if it isn't then Ra has to leave and never return._" – Lucifer replied.

"Oh, so is it going to be present?"

"_How do you think?_"

"Yes."

"_Wrong._"

"What?"

"_This is Jack's business. He has to retrieve it before the ceremony. We can't use Teal'c for that because he would be the obvious suspect._"

Ra returned after a while. He found Samantha near the window.

"The ceremony shall begin at dawn." – Ra informed.

"You have done well, my son." – Samantha replied. "Escort me to my chambers."

"Jaffa, kri!" – Ra commanded.

* * *

><p>Four Jaffa formed around Samantha and they left. Samantha's chamber was indeed pompous and as luxurious as one can expect for that period. She commanded them to leave her and sent for her Serpent guard.<p>

Teal'c came in.

"You called, my queen."

"Guard!"

"As the queen commands." – Teal'c bowed and stood guard at the entrance.

Samantha stayed awake most of the night. She couldn't sleep. At some point she called for Lucifer who appeared promptly. She asked him what she's supposed to do at the ceremony tomorrow and he explained. She wasn't very thrilled of it.

O'Neill was at the ship undressing the armor of the Ra's guards he had to borrow in order to gain access to the chambers with the religious artifacts.

"_You have done well, Jack._" – Lucifer said appearing out of nowhere.

"Can we leave now?" – He asked. "Before I have the urge to kill that pompous Goa'uld."

"_You're not killing anyone and no, not yet._" – Lucifer answered. "_Did you do exactly as I told you?_"

"Yes, I bloody did." – O'Neill remarked.

"_Excellent,_" – Lucifer exclaimed. "_Now comes the hard part._"

"The hard part?"

"_Yes, Samantha's performance today is the hard part. She must be perfect then she has to be seen leaving and a few months later, Ra will be relieved._"

"Someone's replacing him?"

"_No, are you paying attention at all?_" – Lucifer snapped. "_Ra will learn of the mother's death thus his replacement is never to come._"

"And he'll return to Earth?"

"_No, that's the beauty of it. Ironically, at this period, the Goa'ulds were a bit superstitious not to mention very suspicious._"

"Oh, I get it."

"_Good, for the rest of the day, stay close to the ship and out of sight._"

"We'll do."

* * *

><p>Lucifer left O'Neill and moved to see Daniel that was with the other lotar. Their conversation was about trivial things but Lucifer wanted to be sure Daniel is not going to give something away. He did try once to be a lotar and almost screwed it up.<p>

"My mistress is…" – Daniel was saying when Lucifer reappeared and started whispering in his ears. "…benevolent. Her people are very grateful and obedient. They live in blissful harmony."

"My master is also benevolent allowing his subjects to live in relative peace."

"Relative?"

"Other gods are not as the light of Ra."

"Name one?"

"Seth, he tried to abduct some of my master's subjects. Ra's wrath however pushed him away."

"Hopefully, no one was hurt?"

"No,"

"And Seth?"

"He was banished. My master's powers were no match for his."

"Bliss of the skies, shine upon Ra and his loyal subjects."

"Thank you!" – The other lotar bowed. "My master needs me."

"Of course, attend to him." – Daniel said nodding. "Thank God, he is gone. I couldn't take any more of this."

"_Don't be such a sissy, Daniel._" – Lucifer said. "_You did well._"

"I had something else in mind."

"_I know that's why I had to instruct you._" – Lucifer noticed.

"Bliss of the skies?"

"_It is the signature of Iusaaset. It is her blessing._" – Lucifer explained. "_Her people live, are the happiest in the whole realm of the Goa'uld._"

"I think everyone says that for themselves."

"_No, one Goa'uld followed her lead and you know her._"

"You don't mean the Tok'Ra, do you?"

"_Yes, I mean them but then you know well the history._"

"Who are you?" – A voice interrupted them. Daniel turned around and came face to face with another lotar bearing the symbols he was wearing.

"Oh!" – He exclaimed.

"_Ups._" – Lucifer exclaimed.

"Ups?" – Daniel exclaimed angrily ignoring for the moment the other one. "What do you mean ups?"

"_Oh, well, it is the…hum…the others are here. Quickly, grab him by the head._"

Daniel obeyed long before the other one could react. "Now what?"

"_Now, shut up._" – Lucifer said plunging inside the lotar's mind. His goddess had indeed arrived though she has not yet introduced herself. "_Take us to your Goddess, NOW!_" Lucifer's commanding voice bore no contradiction.

"_Come on, Daniel. Let's go!_"

"Where is he going?"

"_Iusaaset._"

"Ours or his?"

"_His of course, what kind of stupid question is that?_"

"And once we reach her then what?"

"_Then, we plead our case. Don't worry; I'll do the talking through you._"

"Just a thought, how does she look?"

"_If I had to guess – hopefully – she's in a younger body than Carter's._"

"Hopefully?"

"_Yes, hopefully. Now shush!_"

* * *

><p>Lucifer happened to have guessed correctly. The Goddess was indeed in a younger body – a teenage body, and one that was very attractive. The lotar bowed down.<p>

Iusaaset noticed Daniel and his symbols and frowned at once. He bowed down to the floor but the voice he produced was not what she had expected.

"Bliss of the skies, command of the soul, share wisdom with the Time Eternal."

Iusaaset stepped back. This voice, the words of it sounded familiar. She commanded her lotar to close the door and remain hidden.

"Speak!" – She commanded.

"Oh, there is a lot to tell and not much time for it."

"Then speak quickly."

"I shall share unity with you. It is best. All you need to do is take my head in your hands as I take your into mine, and all shall become clear."

"Take your head? How dare you?"

"Time Eternal."

Iusaaset stepped forward putting her hands on Daniel's head as he did the same. Instantly, their minds linked. Daniel found himself on the beautiful mountain peek and goddess stood across him. Lucifer also appeared and Iusaaset understood at once.

"I'm Lucifer, Time Eternal."

Iusaaset bowed. "Time Eternal, I have not been in contact with you for many cycles."

"Well, not with me in particular, but with my people, Goddess." – Lucifer replied bowing in return.

"And this one is?"

"This is Dr. Daniel Jackson. He is from another thread as it is the one impersonating you right now."

"Did you have to tell her?" – Daniel asked.

"Daniel, shush!" – Lucifer said firmly. "Forgive him."

"He is handsome." – The Goddess noticed.

"Yeah, well, among other things, he's also dangerous." – Lucifer said. "We came in search of a religious icon, which we have already taken but your double needs to perform the ceremony of life. I was kind of hoping you could let her and then spook the heck out of Ra."

"You want us to switch."

"Yes, at the apex of the ceremony. From afar it would appear as though your body has become younger. This will keep Ra preoccupied when he leaves Earth."

"What makes you believe he would?"

"The sound of the horn resonates high in the valley. His time has come."

"Very well, I shall do as you ask. And the Jaffa?"

"He is also of the same thread. He is no longer under the banner of the serpent. But the Jaffa are proud warriors."

"Yes that they are. They are the pillar of power."

"Some places they are no longer. Helped by the one who broke away."

"It is good to hear but there is still time until it happens."

"Yes, sometime."

"I shall wait for you, Time Eternal, to make the switch at the appropriate time."

"Thank you, my Goddess."

Daniel and the Goddess separated. Daniel bowed and left.

* * *

><p>The next morning, as predicted, at the apex of the ceremony of life, Samantha switched with Iusaaset. The looks and expressions of awe found no end. Ra's greedy eyes glowed in envy and desire.<p>

Iusaaset left with the Ancient ship that brought SG-1. SG-1 was there at the time. They left the Goddess on a world of her choosing where she bore goodbye to them and Lucifer.

A year later, the rebellion came upon Ra and his forces were overrun. Ra was forced to abandon Earth and never return until the day he met SG-1 on Abidos.

SG-1 appeared into yet another world where O'Neill activated the time machine so they can return to their time.

"We are home." – Daniel exclaimed relieved.

"Daniel Jackson!" – Teal'c exclaimed.

Everyone looked outside and something was not computing for them. The star patterns were not the same. They were actually very different.

"What the hell..." – O'Neill exclaimed.

"Sir, did you think our time?" – Samantha asked.

"Yes, I did." – O'Neill replied. "I did."

"_Oh, sorry, about that._" – Lucifer interjected.

"LUCIFER?" – Samantha exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"_We're not done yet. Now, we have to something that you will most probably classify as insane._"

"Such as?" – Daniel asked though he feared the answer.

"_Well, don't freak out but..._"

"But what?" – Samantha frantically asked. She was indeed afraid of the answer. Something was telling her that have went too far.

"_Well, we are not back in the future. Actually we are further back in time._"

"How far?"

"_Well, it is the year 1.000.500 BC._" – Lucifer replied waiting for the inevitable explosion.

But there was only silence, terrible silence.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	4. Day Four Terra Atlanta

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Day Four – Terra Atlanta**

"1000500 BC?" – O'Neill finally exploded.

"_Yeah._" – Lucifer replied.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?"

"_Well, we have to make a few adjustments._"

"Will they alter our future?" – Samantha asked.

"_Slightly, yes._"

"Slightly?"

"_Yes, tiny winy bit._"

"What do you want to do?" – Daniel asked.

"_Oh, uh, we have to infiltrate Atlantis, add a few subroutines, and take something, which will not be missed._" – Lucifer elaborated.

"Infiltrate Atlantis?" – O'Neill repeated. "While it is full of Ancients, make a few changes here and there?"

"_Yes, and without being seen or caught!_" – Lucifer replied then looking excited added. "_Exciting, isn't it?_"

"Ha, ha, very." – O'Neill did not find it neither exciting nor amusing.

"_Oh, come on. Don't be such sissies! It will be fun._"

"There is this little problem." – Daniel said.

"_Yes?_"

"We don't speak Ancient."

"_Oh, that,_" – Lucifer exclaimed amused. "_Don't worry you will be._"

"We have to learn it first." – Teal'c said.

"_Not at all, Teal'c. I'll be like a universal translator inside your minds. For all intense and purposes, you will sound like genuine Ancients._"

"This is very reassuring."

"And what are...should we be doing?" – Daniel asked.

"_Oh, well, we have to add a few subroutines into Atlantis and take a few schematics._"

"Such as?" – O'Neill demanded.

"_Well, we need schematics for one of their prototype vessels. They have never really made it work though. They had no idea how. And we need to make sure that Atlantis can be linked to any other city its size – computer link. It is to be able to link the helm systems so Atlantis can be the lead vessel and so one would not need any crew in the other one._"

"Why do it here?" – Samantha asked.

"_For one simple reason, Samantha._" – Lucifer said. "_It has to be done this way so when they make another such city that particular subroutine will already exist and so they will..._"

"They will put it in the other one as well." – Samantha replied.

"_Very good, yes, and so the system will be functional for both cities and all of their future ships, every single one._" – Lucifer finished his thought.

"Without being seen?" – O'Neill reminded.

"_Oh, well, not literally seen, I mean we will be there. It is just that they must not realize what we are doing and most importantly why._"

"Sounds easy enough."

"Yeah that part is. Doing it however is a very different story." – Samantha remarked.

"_True!_" – Lucifer agreed. "_Shall we?_"

"What cover story do we use?" – Daniel asked.

"_Oh, uh, first we have to go to one of their colonies so we can take another vessel. They must not see this one or they will figure out what it is and this simply said cannot be allowed for logical reasons._" – Lucifer replied.

"Where are we going?"

"_Dakara. Dial it up._"

Daniel dialled Dakara and they flew through the gate. On the other side, they arrived at an amphitheatre of splendid marble and stone. A marvel, maybe one fifty feet high, protruded. It was a giant statue of an elderly man sitting on a throne.

"_Fly casually,_" – Lucifer said. "_Put us down somewhere there behind the second hill._"

The entire place was crawling with Ancients in their simple little gray robes. SG-1 had wondered why Lucifer had taken some clothes like that but now they knew. They had to blend in. O'Neill landed where he was instructed. They got into the clothes and left the gate ship. Turning around, the ship had vanished.

"What? Where is it?" – O'Neill asked.

"It is still there. It is simply cloaked, sir." – Samantha replied.

"It can do that?"

"Yes, sir." – Samantha smiled.

"Cool!"

"_You'd be better if you walked in pairs like most of the Ancients._" – Lucifer suggested. "_Oh, and Teal'c, we have to find a way to hide your...your, eh..._"

"Oh, yeah, the tattoo, I'm sorry Teal'c."

"Maybe not, sir. At this point in time, the Goa'uld are not known."

"That's not the point, Carter." – O'Neill replied. "He's looking different."

"And we are trying to pass like Ancients." – Daniel added.

"Hum, true." – Samantha admitted.

"_Oh, one more thing, I just want to make sure that you don't screw up._" – Lucifer added. "_You will not refer to them as Ancients._"

"Oh! Then how?"

"_They are the Alterrans._" – Lucifer answered.

"We have to work on the cover story." – Daniel reminded.

"_We do and Daniel, lose the glasses._" – Lucifer said.

Ready as much as possible and under the constant instructions from Lucifer, they joined into the busy current of Ancients. They headed to the research centre.

There they found only very few people working on the consoles. They paid no attention to the newcomers.

"_Third console on the left,_" – Lucifer said to Samantha. "_Yes, good, press the forth on the right. Daniel, look at the screen on the left._"

"I'm not a baby." – Daniel whispered.

"_I'm not saying you are but you are not familiar with the tech either so be so kind._"

"Right."

"_Jack, yes that one, press it, good, now let's see_." – Lucifer continued with the instructions. He was looking for a way in. In the list displayed on the console he found the necessary names and the perfect cover story. The question now was where those people were. They had to make sure they don't spring on them. The information suggested they were on a research colony on the opposite side of the galaxy close to Earth. "_Excellent, let's go!_"

* * *

><p>They left the research centre and headed towards the landed ships east of the statue. There, SG-1 saw their first Ancient vessels. They looked like giant space fishes.<p>

They ventured into one of them where they found many gate ships. They boarded one. Closing the hatch, O'Neill visibly relaxed.

"Daniel, dial Atlantis."

"_Not yet,_" – Lucifer intervened.

"Why not?"

"_First, we have to make sure the real people don't run into us while we are on Atlantis._" – Lucifer explained.

"You don't suggest we kill them, I hope? – Daniel asked.

"_Daniel, Daniel, these guys are the Ancients._"

"So?"

"He means there are other ways of achieving our goals." – Samantha replied. "Suspended animation, perhaps?"

"_See great minds think alike._"

"Where to?"

"_P1A 414._"

"That's the Alpha site." – Samantha noticed.

"_In your time period, yes. In theirs, it is a research colony._"

"But we have never found anything belonging to the Ancients there."

"_Maybe you didn't look carefully._" – Lucifer smiled. "_Or in the right place..._"

They arrived on P1A 414 and Samantha instantaneously knew why they had not located the base as it was in orbit of the planet. It probably did not exist in their time – a million years is a lot of time.

O'Neill docked with the station.

"_You stay here._" – Lucifer said to Teal'c and O'Neill.

"And if..."

"_Don't worry we will be fine._"

They left them and moved inside.

"What are they doing here?" – Daniel asked.

"They are conducting studies of the local star." – Samantha replied taking just one look at the consoles.

"Where are the ones we are looking for?"

"_We have to find them. Samantha, find the stasis chambers while Daniel and I locate our people._"

Daniel and Lucifer left while Sam went through the database to locate the stasis chambers but as she was not used to work with the consoles it took her more time than anticipated, and someone walked on her.

"What are you looking for?" – A voice interrupted her.

Sam turned around. 'Oh, OMG, it is an Ancient.' She said to herself. "I'm searching for the last analysis on the stasis pods. I required it for my overall report on our studies here before I head back to Atlantis." Sam's fingers were crossed.

"It has been changed to another directory." – The ancient said. "Here," He pressed a button on the left. "These are all the reports on the effect the solar radiation has on the station, and here, you will find what you need."

"It is much appreciated." – The ancient nodded and left through the right corridor.

Sam visibly relaxed. This was close. She located now fairly easy the stasis pods but she had to make sure they are not discovered by accident.

"Sam, we found them." – Daniel called on the radio. "Come two levels down."

"I'm on my way." – She reached them. "What have you done to them?"

"_Oh, nothing, it is just a sleeping pill._" – Lucifer explained. "_Did you find the pods?_"

"Yes, I did. Follow me!"

They managed to bring the fallen ancient into the pods Sam had selected without anyone seeing them.

"Now what?" – Daniel asked.

"I have rigged the system to think they are not operational." – Sam replied.

"Good work."

"_Oh, this is not enough._"

"It is not? Why?"

"_Well, they can still be discovered by accident. We can't risk it._"

"Alright, what do you suggest we do?" – Sam asked.

"_Well,_" – Lucifer began. He had a thought what to do with them. "_We have to move them from here._"

"And put them where?" – Daniel said.

"_Oh, well, ah, on the surface..._"

"What surface?"

"_Of the planet – near the gate – well not that near the gate but somewhere close_," – Lucifer replied.

"What?" – Daniel exclaimed. "We can't do that. No, this is not what..."

"_Daniel, I understand but the point is anyone can find them by accident and then we will inherit a world of trouble. We have no choice. They will perfectly safe. The pods are designed to last a long time._"

Daniel sighed. "And how do you suppose we get them off the station?"

"We jettison them." – Sam replied. "And then picked them up with the ship."

"So many things can wrong,"

"_What did you expect that it will be a walk in the park? Seriously?_"

"Let's just do it and be done with it." – Daniel said.

Sam configured everything so not to be detected at once and jettisoned the pods.

"I'm done."

"_Alright, back to the puddle jumper._"

"Oh, thank God, we were starting to worry about you." – O'Neill exclaimed when they returned.

"Let's get the hell out of here." – Daniel said and sat down.

"_Ah, not here, Daniel,_" – Lucifer interrupted. "_We have some goods to pick up._"

"Goods – what goods?" – O'Neill looked up.

"_Oh, just drive. Samantha will explain along the way._"

The puddle jumper undocked and O'Neill moved it towards the jettisoned pods. Picking them up was not difficult and in a moment they headed to the surface.

"Would you explain to me again how we are going to place them near the gate?" – Daniel asked sarcastically.

"_I did not say this gate._" – Lucifer retorted.

"So why am I then heading to the surface?" – O'Neill asked.

"_Beats the shit out of me._"

"Crap,"

O'Neill directed the ship back to the gate. "Dial it up!"

"Atlantis?"

"_No, Dakara._"

"Oh,"

They placed the pods near a forest and covered them with branches and bushes hoping they will not be discovered by any stray walking ancients right away. They then returned back to the ship.

"_Alright, now let's go through it again._" – Lucifer urged.

"I'm Donos," – Daniel said.

"The connection escapes me." – O'Neill remarked.

"_Then again, almost everything else does._ _Go on, Donos._"

"I'm Donos, research antiquarian transferred from Teus Vash to Atlantis."

"_Good, Teal'c?_"

"I'm Tealus and along Jonus, we are qualified pilots of transport and war class vessels."

This took quite an effort for Teal'c to speak in this fashion, not to mention the smug smile on O'Neill's face when it happened.

"_Sam?_"

"I'm Sotra,"

"Sotra?" – O'Neill looked up.

"_It comes from Snotra,_"

"What the hell is that? Daniel?"

"Ah, I think it is Norse."

"Yes, and it is?"

"_It is a Goddess. It means the clever one._" – Lucifer replied with a smile. "_Don't you think it is fitting?_"

"Yeah, it is." – Daniel nodded.

"So, I am Sotra, research master in astrophysical events."

"_Perfect, let's go._"

* * *

><p>They dialled the gate and ventured through. Emerging through the event horizon O'Neill halted the ship. They were not in Atlantis. The gate was placed in the open.<p>

There were a few ancients waiting to activate the gate.

"_Move it, you moron,_" – Lucifer exclaimed in panic.

"I just didn't expect this." – O'Neill said.

Lucifer did not bother with an answer. He took control over the motor function of O'Neill and flew up the ship before the people down get suspicious of the delay.

"Do you mind? Those are my hands and body." – O'Neill exclaimed.

"_Well, lot of good that did us._" – Lucifer retorted. "_I told you no hesitation. If you are not up to this..._"

"I can manage thank you!" – O'Neill snapped.

"_You'd better._" – Lucifer flared up. "_This can never happen again. The Alterrans will notice anything out of the ordinary. Try not to forget those are the Ancients. They are not Oma or whatever, keep this in mind. One mistake and all goes to hell not to mention the future._"

"Well, it is you who got us into this mess in the first place."

"_Do you want to defeat your problems without wiping out the human race in the process, ah?_"

"I'm starting to wonder if it is worth the trouble."

"_It is worth._" – Lucifer's voice thundered. "_Everything in the universe happens for a reason. If you are wondering whether we are supposed to be here, the answer is yes we are. You and your team went back to 1969. Do you think that was supposed to happen?_"

"Well, I don't know – maybe."

"_Or maybe not – but it did. So here we are to make a difference without interfering. I know it is difficult but hey it is so every time you cross through the gate. You were not complaining then why now?_ _It is not that different. Well, it is but the point is it is important._"

"Alright, already, I will try my best."

"_Good, that's what we can all hope for._"

"Ah, guys, - Atlantis – ahead." – Daniel interjected.

The city of Atlantis came into view. It did not seem yet fully completed.

"They are still building it." – Sam observed.

"_Actually, they are rebuilding it._"

"Why?" – Daniel asked.

"_They had had an unpleasant encounter and we will stop there._"

"Why?" – O'Neill insisted.

"_Temporal Prime Directive,_" – Lucifer replied.

"What?" – Daniel asked.

"It is a Star Trek thing, Daniel." – O'Neill replied.

"What does it mean?"

"It means it is linked to events and details you are not supposed to know about." – O'Neill replied and everyone looked surprised at him. "What? It is a..."

"Yes, we know – Star Trek."

"And it also means that someone kicked them in the balls. Right, Lucifer?"

"_Right,_"

"It is a marvellous achievement." – Daniel exclaimed exalted.

"Huh?"

"_He meant the city._"

"Oh,"

"_Put her down on the East Pier._"

O'Neill landed where Lucifer had shown him. All four exited and followed Lucifer. The city of Atlantis was a dream for anyone. It was majestic in its grandeur, architecture and technology. It was hard to believe someone has managed to damage it.

"Now where?" – Daniel asked.

"_We are going to talk with Jelis_." – Lucifer replied.

"Who the hell is that?"

"_She is the chief inventor of Atlantis._"

"About?" – Carter asked.

"_Actually, I'll do the talking._" – Lucifer said. "_Daniel, you will be my conduit._"

"What a cheerful thought…" – Daniel remarked.

They continued on their way descending to the lower levels. In a small lab, they found Jelis. She was bent over the consoles inputting data.

"Good day over the sun!" – Lucifer greeted using Daniel's voice.

Jelis lifted her head and looked at the newcomer. "Good day over the moon." She replied and a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"I'm Donos, research antiquarian transferred from Teus Vash to Atlantis."

"Ah, yes, I recall. How is Vellus?"

"He sends his greetings to his most accomplished student." – Lucifer replied. "He hopes your duties will soon subdue long enough for you to visit him."

"Alas, my duties will not be leaving me soon." – Jelis said. "I'm glad though he has sent you."

"It is mine."

"Who are they?" – Jelis asked.

"These are Tealus and Jonus!" – Lucifer pointed at Teal'c and O'Neill. "They had qualified for transport pilots. Vellus thought they would be of use given the circumstances."

"Yes, indeed," – Jelis nodded.

"And this is Sotra." – Lucifer motioned at Sam. "She is the leading expert on astrophysical events."

"Yes, I have heard of you." – Jelis said approaching Sam. "I could use someone with your skills."

"It is my honour to serve." – Sam replied.

"Tealus, Jonas, you could report to Vendrix. We can always use additional pilots."

"Where can we find him?" – O'Neill asked.

"He should in the main control room or in the shuttle bay."

Lucifer appeared shortly showing them a map. Teal'c and O'Neill understood they had to go at once. They thanked Jelis and were on their way.

"Sotra, I could use your input in my research." – Jelis said.

"Sure..."

"Donos, master Telic, he is on level six. He will be delighted."

* * *

><p>Daniel left and Sam was left with Jelis. To her it seemed surreal how everything had fallen into place in the first moments of their presence in Atlantis. The work Jelis had in mind for Sam turned out to be something she could manage even in her sleep.<p>

Lucifer focused his attention onto Daniel. He had very little time to find out who is who in Atlantis and explore the relationships. The one good thing was that no one has seen researcher Donos in a while but there is always the possibility of a mishap, and meeting master Telic could be one of them.

"Master Telic, I'm Donos transferred from Teus Vash." – Daniel announced himself.

"Ah, Donos," – Telic said barely looking up from the monitor. "I'm examining the mineral engraving from last month's..."

Telic moved away from the monitor and froze. He was now face to face with Daniel that started to lose facial control if it was not for Lucifer it could have been major you know what.

"Donos?" – Telic repeated looking sternly at him.

Lucifer did not bother with a reply and moved to see what Telic was working on. Daniel tried to protest but he silenced him. It was not the time to fidget.

Telic was studying mineral engravings discovered in the middle of the main Euro-Asian continent. They were found several miles underneath the crest and presented a most wonderful enigma. It was certain they were the work of an advanced culture.

"The markings are extraordinary," – Daniel said. "It seemed they are perfectly cut into the crystalline structure without creating rough edging that usually appears while attempting mineral cutting."

Telic had continued to observe Daniel with the same stern gaze but the enchanting explanations of Lucifer were hard to resist.

"Yes," – Telic snapped out of it and moved to him. "The engraving process had taken under a minute with a precision tool of great sophistication. See here – how oval it..."

"And smooth..."

"Yes, it is like polished surface. There are no burning marks."

"Have you been able to translate it?"

"No, not as of yet,"

"Then, let's not waste any time."

"Donos, just a minute!" – Telic was not giving up easily. "I have no recollection ever seeing you."

"It is an understandable omission." – Lucifer replied.

"Omission?"

"Yes, Donos was not feeling well so master Vellus did not want to disappoint. He sent me instead. As we have the same name...you understand..."

"I see." – Telic said. "Master Vellus has always been the..."

"Yes, he knew you'd understand."

"Very well, young Donos let's get to work."

"Ah, one more thing, master Telic..."

"It is perfectly understandable. I shall keep it."

"Many greetings."

"Do you have assigned living space?"

"No, I came to work."

"I shall arrange."

"I haven't come alone."

"It is not a problem."

By the evening exhausted of work, the four met in their assigned quarters.

"Phew," – O'Neill exclaimed. "This was way too close."

"You want to speak..." – Daniel countered. "My encounter with Telic was the closest one."

"_Oh, stop complaining,_" – Lucifer shot. "_It was bound to have a few bumps onto the road._"

"Lucifer, when are you planning for us to get the real work done?" – Sam asked.

"Yeah, when?" – O'Neill asked too.

"_Well, we have to gain their trust...well not gain it we already have that but we have to spend time here. They must get to know us before we start pocking around._"

"In other words, we must become invisible?" – Daniel hinted.

"_Yeah,_"

"How long is that going to take?" – O'Neill asked.

"_A few…_"

"Days?"

"_Uh…._"

"WEEKS?"

"_Ah…months!_"

"MONTHS – are you insane?"

"_Well, I didn't say it is going to be easy!_" – Lucifer answered. "_We have to be inconspicuous in order for them to start accepting us as part of the daily routine. What you thought we are going to come and for two hours get the job and then get the hell out?_ _The point is to make permanent changes. If we scarper at first opportunity someone is bound to get suspicious and then what? They are going to find out what we did and undo it and then it would have been all for nothing._"

O'Neill sighed deeply and with frustration. "Why is it that you make things even more complicated?"

"_Well, you do want to do things right, right?_"

"I'm not so sure now." – O'Neill retorted.

"We hardly have a choice, O'Neill." – Teal'c said.

"True," – O'Neill said. "Alright, good-night, Tealus and I have flying tomorrow – lots and lots of flying."

"_You can teach them fishing…_" – Lucifer said.

"Very funny, good night Carter, Daniel,"

"Good night, Jack,"

"Good night, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	5. Day Five – Not according to plan

**A/N1: ****For the purpose of the chapter, the original names of SG-1 are not going to be used but rather their Ancient ones.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Day Five – Not according to plan**

In the next one year, SG-1 blended into the routine life of Atlantis and everyday they drifted away from their former lives, a million years into the future. They worked hard embracing the daily challenges. An old saying stated that when you become obsessed with your target you become the target.

Well, SG-1 was certainly not obsessed but they simply were living with the Ancients, eating their food, sitting on their table and sharing every experience. That year was very trying and full of obstacles, one of which landed Samantha on the seat of Atlantis' Grand Council.

A year is not enough to convert someone but the Ancients had a knack for it. And so, a year later, if someone from the future could meet now SG-1 they would not recognize them. Donos (aka Daniel) was now leading researcher in the field of Antiquities, Tealus (aka Teal'c) was commander in what we could call the Ancients' infantry, Jonus (aka Jack) was also commander but of the pilots of Atlantis, and Sotra (aka Samantha), other than being on the council, was the lead scientist on all astrophysical phenomena.

Any mishaps concerning who they were or where they came from since their arrival were subsequently ignored or attributed to clerical error. They were now part of the family – they were now truly part of the Ancients.

And yes, Lucifer was still here too. He hadn't gone native but that is only because he did not have the time for that. He spent all his time crawling through Atlantis' systems, looking under every rock, every paper, every schematic, understanding how the city ticked. The reason they all came here was still a priority but it was taking longer than Lucifer had anticipated.

Atlantis systems were very complex and altering key parameters without affecting the major time stream was and is an extremely complicated task. Lucifer had to find a way to do it without anyone even noticing and it was not as obvious or easy as it sounded.

* * *

><p>And then the devil decided to butt in too. The Old nemesis of the Ancients came knocking on the door – the ORI. They had finally found them. A priest of the ORI came through one of the gates, and then more followed. They were a plague with no antidote. The teachings of the ORI spread like a fire through the galaxy.<p>

The Ancients did not give up nor abandon their ways. They met this insanity with cool heads and reason, and the latter prevailed but the priests had not come to take no for an answer. Soon after the denials came forward, the priests attacked in the most abdominal way.

A plague swept through the galaxy killing everything in its path. The medical knowledge of the Ancients proved inefficient and insufficient. System after system succumbed. They were running out of time.

Life had become very difficult. Fear of losing their people, the Ancients recalled them back to Earth but it was already too late. Most of the population was already infected.

Reasoning with the priests was futile as they noticed. The priests had been granted great power and were beyond reason. They were blindly obeying their Gods and considered the Ancients the enemy.

The Grand Council of Atlantis gathered to find a solution to the problem at stake.

"This disease has claimed half the galaxy and it still spreading with an alarming rate." – Councilor Medris informed.

"They hate us…" – Councilor Vedris said.

"This is not helping. We have a problem to solve." – Councilor Jelis said.

"This illness is untreatable." – Councilor Janis replied. "We have tried everything and we still cannot isolate the source."

"The disease must have come from the priests." – Councilor Sotra said. "It appeared shortly after they were denied access to Veloush. It comes to reason that they and they alone hold the only cure."

"Councilor Sotra is correct. It is around that time that the plague started. They must have found a way to…" – Medris agreed.

"It doesn't matter how what matters is that they did and our efforts to stop them are nonexistent." – Janis interrupted.

"My point is," – Medris raised her voice. "They are to blame therefore we have no choice but to capture the one responsible, study him and find the cu..."

"Capture the source?" – Vedris exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind? These...things are far too powerful for us. Even considering capturing is insane at best."

"Not necessarily, councilor," – Sotra interjected pensively.

"Councilor?" – Jelis looked at her.

"I'm no healer but the brain controls all functions of the body. There has to be a way we can disrupt some area that gives them access to this power…essentially…"

"Stripping them of their abilities…" – Janis finished her thought. "Yes, this could work."

"It is worth pursuing," – Jelis nodded.

"And in the meantime, we should isolate those on the surface from those in the city." – Vedris added. "We can't risk exposure."

"Agreed." – Jelis said. "Very well, councilor Janis, you will work on this possibility along councilor Sotra, and me. Councilor Vedris, you take steps to ensure the safety of this base and begin isolating procedures for those on the mainland. Medris, I trust you know what to do."

"Of course," – Medris nodded.

"We shall reconvene in two months." – Jelis said.

* * *

><p>Sotra left the council chambers and headed to level three where her laboratory was located. She had a lot of work to do.<p>

"_That went well._" – Lucifer said.

"Oh, hey, Lucifer," – Sotra replied. "How's your day?"

"_Not bad_," – Lucifer answered. "_I think by now I have learnt a lot…_"

"Why is it that I sense a 'but' in there?"

"_Well, it is taking more time than I originally anticipated._" – Lucifer said then added seeing her expression. "_What? Yes, I know – you were right. Nothing worth doing is easy._"

"I told you so."

"_Do you have to rub it in?_"

"Yes, I do." – Sotra smiled.

"_Cheeky,_"

"So where are we on…?" – Jonus asked as he appeared around the corner.

"Are you asking me or him?" – Sotra inquired.

"You," – Jonus replied. "And him…"

"_Ladies first,_"

"Thank you, Lucifer, how gallant of you!"

"_You're welcome,_"

"Ah, excuse me," – Jonus interrupted.

"The ORI priests are behind the plague. Essentially, we plan to capture one, hopefully the one." – Sotra explained.

"Oh!"

"_That is called progress, O'Neill._" – Lucifer interjected.

"Sure," – Jonus exclaimed. "It is just…every time someone uses that word 'hopefully'. This is when it gets messy."

"It is a long shot at best but we are running out of time. Almost half the galaxy has fallen and our people at the mainland, they are goners too unless we find a cure."

"Progress, uh?"

"_Don't you have cadets to teach?_"

"I do in an hour."

"_Poor devils…_"

"Oi! You two, do you mind?" – Sotra exclaimed a bit louder than she intended and it turned a head or two.

"_Careful, Samantha, we don't want to attract attention._" – Lucifer said.

"It is…"

"_I know, Jac…Jonus._"

"Yes, but you seem to forget, which should I have to quote…"

"_Yes, I know_," – Lucifer exclaimed frustrated.

"So your turn…"

"_Huh? My turn what?_"

"Where are we at?"

"_Oh, well, I need more time._"

"You said that three months ago, and then three weeks ago, not to mention the other times, I kind of lost track." – Jonus noted sarcastically.

"_I know,_" – Lucifer was now completely frustrated. "_It is…just very complicated. It is not as simple as writing down a few lines and shoving them in the mainframe, and besides I have to make sure that no one wonders why they are there in the first place. It is not…that…so easy._"

"Anyway, we have other things to worry about." – Sotra intervened.

"Speaking of which, should we not vacate the city?" – Jonus asked.

"_NO!_" – Lucifer exclaimed adamantly. "_The city is now the safest place in the galaxy. We are staying._"

"Right!" – Jonus sighed. "Well, I have cadets to teach. See you around."

"Yeah, see you!" – Sotra said.

Jonus turned at the next junction and headed to the launch bay.

"_Aren't you going to make it official?_"

"Make what official?"

"_Oh, don't play games with me, Sam! You know exactly what I am saying._"

"One, we work together, two he is my superior, my immediate officer, and three the Air Force does not allow such relationships."

"_Well, one, the Air Farce is not here and we could be stuck for a while, two, you are his superior right now, and three, get over your ass and marry the guy for all our sakes!_" – Lucifer said and vanished into the next junction leaving no room for Samantha to even mount a reply.

* * *

><p>Tealus and Donos were having lunch together today. These days it happened so rarely. They were both preoccupied. Tealus, he was having trouble with his young Ancient students – teaching them the Jaffa martial art was not easy, given it was one million years before it was actually created. Donos was also having trouble with his research methods but he had managed to find the balance between the really odd methods with advanced technology and the new ones with less advanced one.<p>

"So, Tealus, I hear young Carpee has finally managed to pass the first stage." – Donos said while pouring fresh water into his glass.

"Yes, he did, Donos." – Tealus replied. "He has shown promising qualities."

"In deference to his ten other attempts, you mean?"

"It has been difficult for him but he has succeeded."

Carpee, the boy in question, was born with disabilities that even the medical knowledge of the grand healer has not been able to fix. New advancement in genetics was showing some promise to better the boy's condition but it was far from foolproof.

"How is your relationship with Veil progressing?" – Tealus asked hoping to change the subject into an area Donos was not really comfortable.

"Not at all, she's stubborn as hell and a great dose of absolute arrogance, and supremacy that is absolutely unfounded and…" – Donos stopped himself at mid sentence as it was just proving Tealus point from their previous discussion on the matter.

"You're saying?" – Tealus teased.

"Never mind!" – Donos replied and focused on his vegetarian lunch.

They ate in silence and only the sound of forks and knives could be heard and the occasional gulp of water.

"How's Lails?" – Donos countered after drying his glass.

Tealus did not bother answering. Donos has equaled the score. Tealus was having the same trouble. Ancient women proved to be willful and dominant.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the alarm of the city went off. Everyone left lunch and back to their posts.<p>

"Report!" - Jelis said.

"Sensors picked up an unidentified ship entering the solar system and it is a big one."

"Raise shields and send a ship to investigate." – Vedris commanded.

"Our pilots are still in the training simulation." – Jelis said.

"Get them out. Launch defensive teams four and six."

Jelis made contact with Commander Jonus.

"Jonus, cease all activities."

"What?" – Jonus exclaimed frustrated of being interrupted in the middle of maneuvers. "Why?"

"An unknown vessel has entered the solar system. We need a reconnaissance team up there at once."

"Understood, I'll be up in a minute." – Jonus said and pressed the button to put an end to the simulation. "Cadets, return to your seats. Observe closely the left turn and keep an eye on the enemy craft behind you. I shall return in a few hours."

* * *

><p>Jonus left the simulation hall and headed to the jumper bay. He activated the launch sequence and moments later he was in the air going straight up to the upper atmosphere. He cloaked the ship and proceeded to the target.<p>

He was half way through the distance between Earth and Mars when he saw the massive corps of the intruder vessel. It was a blade shaped ship and it was at least five miles long with so much weaponry it could probably destroy an entire planet. However right now it did not seem capable of that as it appeared someone had beaten the crap out of it.

"Atlantis Jonus!"

"We receive you, Jonus."

"Well, it is a mother of a ship. This thing is five times the Oracle. But it has been in a hell of a battle. I see battle damage all over its corps. Nevertheless it is moving pretty fast point six one speed of light."

Jelis was considering whether to reveal their position or not.

"Is the ship performing scans, any scans?"

"Affirmative," – Jonus replied. "But it is not scanning us."

"Then who or what?"

"It is…scanning the first planet."

"What?"

"Atlantis, please advice, shall I engage?"

"Negative, maintain observation."

They had nothing to fear. Jonus was right the massive ship was indeed scanning Mercury and it did not have even any remote interest in Earth.

It passed by Earth and headed straight for its target. There it slowed down and prepared to land something that put in awe everyone on Atlantis.

"What are they doing?" – Tealus asked as he came in the control room.

"They are landing on the first planet on the sun's side."

"That makes no sense. With so much battle damage that ship will burn." – Vedris noted.

But the ship did indeed land and for everyone's surprise it did not burn. Its massive corps apparently was built of some durable alloy that could withstand the massive heat of the sun and its radiation.

* * *

><p>The mysterious ship remained on Mercury for one whole day before it took off and headed straight for the sun. Jonus and four other jumpers were observing closely and transmitting live images of the event.<p>

"What the hell are they doing?" – Jonus pondered.

He got his answer soon enough. The ship plunged into the coronosphere of the sun. Furrows on each side of the ship slid opened and began absorbing the sun's radiation. All the lights of the ship suddenly came to life in their fullness. The alloy seemed to shine and mend itself.

The ship accelerated and left the sun. Jonus noticed its speed had gone to point eight nine speed of light. The ship made a turn around the sun and then stopped dead right in front of Jonus' ship.

Jonus was a bit startled when it headed straight for him and so adjusted his course but the mysterious super ship matched his course and speed with such frightening accuracy that he hardly had the time to make a single maneuver. What was even more frightening was they had seen him despite the cloak.

The super ship then engaged a blinding light that was most definitely scanning his ship and Jonus saw the entire database move really fast through the screen.

"Damn it!"

"What is it, Jonus?"

It was Sotra. She was observing him closely and on a private frequency.

"They hacked the database and are downloading it."

"WHAT?" – Sotra exclaimed stunned. "How is this possible?"

"Well, how the heck should I know? I'm telling they just did. What wouldn't I give for a phaser?"

"Sorry, Jonus, no such luck even here." – Sotra smiled.

But Jonus has misinterpreted the super ship's intention. The aliens did indeed scan the database but only to absorb the language and soon sent a message to him which shocked him quite a bit.

"Jonus, report!" – Vedris called.

"Ah…well…there's a twist. They just sent a message in Alterran." – Jonus replied.

"WHAT?"

"Apparently, they scanned our database for our language and are now sending a message." – Sotra elaborated having understood their intentions.

"This quickly – this is not possible!"

"What does the message say?" – Jelis asked.

"You are the Alterran. We are the Herald. The accordance is soon to be sealed. Meet you on second rotation of the ninth."

"What?"

"This is what it says."

"_Send back to them: On the second rotation of the ninth at the first light of Videris, the seal shall be accepted_." – Lucifer interjected.

"Lucifer, you are not…" – Jelis said.

"_Send it_!" – Lucifer's voice thundered.

"Oi! Calm down – sending…" – Jonus said. "It is done. Now what?"

"_Now, on the second rotation of the ninth planet we go say hi!_"

"Lucifer, a moment…" – Jelis and Vedris called.

The three entered into the briefing room. Jelis and Vedris sat down.

"Do you know them?"

"_Spoilers_!"

"We demand an answer." – Vedris said.

"_You demand?_" – Lucifer looked up mockingly. "_I don't think so._"

"Who are they?"

"_The less you know the better. Trust me! Have I ever being wrong?_"

"No!" – Jelis admitted swallowing bitterly.

"Lucifer, we do not appreciate being kept in the dark." – Vedris said.

"_I know but you'll have to trust me!_" – Lucifer replied. "_Look, all I can tell you is that you are not going to regret it._"

"Very well, Vedris, you will…"

"_Ah!_" – Lucifer interrupted.

"What?"

"_Donos and Jonus will go alongside counselor Medris._"

Jelis sighed. "Very well, they will take the…"

"_A gate ship!_"

Jelis closed eyes. It was not easy for him to take orders from Lucifer, this really odd being, but something was telling he was not going to emerge victorious on this one so he did the one thing he could do and that is to cede.

* * *

><p>Sotra was not the only one surprised by Lucifer's insistence for the first contact diplomats. Donos was just as stunned and skeptical.<p>

"Ah, why us?"

"_Why not_?" – Lucifer replied.

"You are holding on us! Again…" – Jonus observed.

"Lucifer, who are they?" – Sotra asked while pacing around in Tealus' quarters where they had met.

"_As I said the less you know the better – trust me!_"

"It almost sounds like…" – Sotra trailed off.

"Like?" – Jonus looked at her expectantly.

Sotra looked at Lucifer. There was definitely something that was bothering even him about this encounter. But he appeared more adamant than ever.

"Like?" – Jonus repeated still staring at her.

"Never mind…"

"Major!" – Jonus insisted.

Sotra sighed deeply. "It sounds like they are from the future."

"Are they? Lucifer?" – Donos asked.

Lucifer swallowed. They were asking too much of him. He did not want to tell them what this was about. It could alter so many things.

"_I have no idea what you are insinuating._"

The truth was he did not anticipate the Herald's presence. He knew they would have made contact with the Ancients at some point. He simply had hoped they will not be here for that moment. But he was also the one that insisted that Donos and Tealus make first contact with them. Or maybe it was simply meant to be. But he could not tell them why. It was a delicate situation and if mishandled it could have terrible consequences.

"_Just go and meet them. Phrase you sentences carefully. The Herald can see truth in every gesture. They can easily find that you do not belong in this time stream but they can also understand why even if you do not say a word._"

"Lucifer!" – Sotra insisted.

"_No, Samantha, I cannot._"

Sotra knew he will not say more. The others felt it too. Lucifer looked at them then left without another word.

"I really wish I knew…" – Jonus said.

"Maybe it is better this way, Jonus." – Tealus interjected standing up.

"You know I've been thinking…" – Donos was saying but Sotra silenced him.

"We are all thinking it, Donos." – She said.

"I have to go to my cadets." – Jonus said after a while. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Lucifer was at the top of Atlantis' tower gazing at the sunset. This trip into the past was supposed to be easy more or less instead it had wrong.<p>

'This is not happening according to plan.' Lucifer thought.

He, Lucifer, had disrupted the natural flow of established events and there were going to be consequences, probably stream altering. But then again, a man somewhere into a future stream had told him that even established events are shaped in the most veiled way, the most mysterious way.

Sometimes, how an event is established, how it is reached and shaped in the form remembered into the history annals is completely unknown and therefore open for interpretation.

So was the meeting of the Herald and the Ancients. This very meeting altered the course of the Ancients. They have already thought about the ninth chevron but never really gotten to move forward and this very meeting was what changed all that. But of course, history does not say how. How it came to be this way.

So – maybe, just maybe, it was meant to be this way all along. The Herald, a powerful race, met for the first time not with the representatives of the Ancients but of their descendants. The formed alliance altered everything for the race the Milky Way Galaxy's population had come to know as the Ancients, the most powerful and advanced race in living history.

Maybe the Herald saw the potential through the Ancient's descendants hiding in their own plain sight.

Lucifer sighed as he was the only one that could not go to that meeting. The Herald would recognize him at once. He could not be there or he will put everything in jeopardy. The Herald and his people did not really see eye to eye wherever into the time streams.

'_Maybe_'

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	6. Day Six  A new alliance

**A/N1: This chapter is a bit shorter but I promise the next one will be longer for our heroes get to alter the course of history once again.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Day Six – ****A new alliance**

The puddle jumper has just entered orbit of the ninth planet (commonly known as Pluto) where they were to meet with the Herald's vessel. There was still no sign of them though hiding a ship that size is remarkably difficult.

"When is this first light of Vedris supposed to happen?" – Jonus asked. He wasn't asking anyone in particular. It was a rather general question though mostly directed at Lucifer but he got no answer. Lucifer was not there.

"I think he had said Videris." – Donos corrected him and stood up to stretch.

"Same difference," – Jonus grunted.

Medris from a long time had decided against taking sides when the banter between Jonus and Donos ensued. It saved a lot of time and nerves. She did though admire that quality in both of them. It seemed to help in their line of work a lot.

"Who do you think or what…"

"We will see." – Donos interrupted before Jonus started to fall in his particular pattern of asking questions to which there were no plausible answers given the absolute lack of information.

"It is good to know something."

"Usually, yeah, but hey it is what it is."

"You know after we're done I'm going to strangle him for a…" – Jonus paused realizing Medris is with them. "Number of reasons…"

Donos nodded but did not bother with a reply. This was hardly the time to discuss Lucifer and his incomprehensible so far plans. They had come here to alter the future and instead they had gotten stuck. Sotra was still protesting their presence here but as it seemed Lucifer was the only one that knew exactly what to do. Of course they could easily return back to their time but it would attract the unnecessary attention Lucifer had been trying to avoid.

The sad story was that they had become an essential part of the Alterrans and they could not simply disappear without any trace. They had now responsibility towards their new family and walking away was not an option. Donos often wondered how they got into this mess and the usual answer was that Lucifer had a knack in getting into such, well, SG-1 had the same knack but not with such success rate in trouble.

"How long are we supposed to be waiting?"

"I don't know." – Donos retorted. "We wait."

"It could be an hour, two, a day…"

"A week, a month, a year…a million years…"

"Well, I know I will be living that long. I don't about you but I do for me so I can wait."

"See that's point – wait!"

Medris shook head and a smile came to her face. These two were impossible. Whenever together they argued about everything with unstopping force. Their banter was most entertaining. She on the other hand could go days without speaking for she spoke only when necessary. She found she had more in common with Tealus in that regard.

The four formed a strange group at times. Medris and the others had definitely noticed that during the past year. At times, they did not seem to fit within society and times where they fitted perfectly. They were all an odd combination of opposites but this was one of the things all of Atlantis liked about them.

There times she wondered where they came from. Their back stories at first were jumbled and there were some irregularities but with time they were accepted. They were all very gifted. She had promised herself to one day find about them. And of course, there was Lucifer, this very odd being. They had found him on a research station one day. But the most curious part though most of the others disagreed was that he had bonded to these four more than the rest of Atlantis.

* * *

><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden illumination of the front of the jumper. The Herald's vessel had appeared. On the screen appeared docking instructions.<p>

Jonus jumped back to his seat and led the jumper into the belly of the beast. The Herald's vessel was indeed that – a beast. It was an eight kilometer long vessel, the largest they had seen. Of course this meant nothing. It is said nowhere how long a vessel should be.

The outer hull of the vessel was made of some alloy that shone in silvery light. The same seemed to be true for the inside too. The dock of the vessel was big enough to accommodate five Alterran battle ships. But there weren't any docking facilities. Actually there was nothing other than polished walls and floor. It was completely empty.

Jonus landed the jumper. His instruments however showed that the environment is completely sealed and normal for them for breathing though he had not seen anything that would even remotely suggest the docking bay was pressurized.

"Well, it is safe to go out."

"Wait! What? It is completely exposed to space." – Donos objected vividly.

"Well, the sensors are saying otherwise." – Jonus countered.

"It is nuts."

"Yeah, it is." – Jonus nodded and opened the rear hatch. He peeked outside and sniffed the air. "But it is perfectly ok."

Donos peeped out hesitantly but Jonus was right. It was indeed perfectly alright. If they were exposed to vacuum they would be already dead.

There was nothing to indicate where the door to the interior of the ship was. The walls were perfectly smooth. It was like being in a box.

"Alright," – Jonus exclaimed. "Now what…"

"Why do you think I know?" – Donos snapped. "It is not like I've spent my youth in here you know."

"I wasn't counting on that."

"_Ni any Alterra._" – A prerecorded voice cut through the uneasy silence. The voice recording came from the jumper. It carried Sotra's voice.

A part of the wall opposite of Donos and Jonus simply dissolved leaving a dark opening.

"This way," – Medris said and led the way. Jonus and Donos sighed but followed her.

They crossed the threshold and the open and lit docking bay was drowned into surrounding and thick darkness. They could not see anything in here let alone each other though they were just a step away from each other.

A flutter and a kind of sigh were heard nearby. It was actually even stranger than that. Those sounds then multiplied exponentially and the apparent acoustics in the area they were in made the sounds even louder and odder.

Donos jumped suddenly by the unexpected touch of something soft on his cheek and bumped into Medris who screamed mostly because she was surprised, and not hurt.

"I'm terribly sorry," – Donos apologized with a whisper.

"It is alright," – Medris replied as having Donos in her embrace was feeling actually quite cool.

* * *

><p>The light returned gradually and they all gaped stunned.<p>

They were in the most unusual interior of a ship. It could be best described as being into the Big Coral Reef. Corals of every shape, size and form covered the entirety of the ship's interior. Fluttering around, they found the Herald. They were odd too. They were medusa life forms, also of different sizes and shapes. The good part was, I guess, the absence of ocean but they were doing so in the air.

Two of the medusas then took a more familiar shape – a humanoid form. Those were the emissaries.

"Ni any Heraldia."

Medris moved to their hosts in the traditional Alterran greeting. The Herald did the same. It was amazing how much they had learnt and absorbed from their data banks.

"Come, this way," – The Herald said.

The two humanoids however did not walk. They kind of floated and fluttered with the same kind of movement as the rest of their kind.

This ship was amazing as the nuances of the interior altered. The corals retreated and left a lot of seemingly empty space resembling more and more the ocean bed but as soon as the two humanoids reached their final stop rocks rose and formed something that could be qualified as a conference room.

The two humanoids landed graciously on two smaller rock formations while three bigger the size of standard chairs were left for their guests. Medris, Jonus and Donos sat and waited. They were not really sure how to proceed. These beings seemed to be very different from them.

And yet as Donos reminded himself, they knew of them. They were invited to accept the seal of accordance. He hoped it is a form of an alliance. Nothing so far on this ship though indicated that the Herald and the Ancients had anything in common other than being space faring races.

"The seal shall be signed by the drowned moon." – One of the humanoids proclaimed.

Jonus looked at Donos expecting he understood the meaning but Donos was at a loss. The Herald used metaphors he was not familiar with. And yet Lucifer thought the three of them are perfect for the job so it had to be within their capabilities to deal with their hosts.

Out of the next rising formations of rocks three glasses, well no, three contents of drinks appeared. They appeared like they were in glasses but there were no glasses. Donos reached for it and for his surprise it did not fall apart. He reeled in the content to his lips. The offered drink had an odd taste but it was surprisingly good and nutritive. The other two contents then vanished.

Donos had an illumination. He had moved in to be the speaker for the Alterrans. He hoped. It is difficult to discern it since they had so little in common with their hosts or maybe they had more in common than met the eye.

"In the spirit of accordance, we accept the thought of friendship." – The other humanoid said.

Donos frowned at once. Now it sounded like they had just made a bargain. But he was the one that drank first. Would this mean he would be…he would be what…he was not certain. They could speak but even then he was still at a loss in the meaning.

'Details are everything, Daniel.' These were once the words of Lucifer. Did he know the Herald would show up? At times, he could swear Lucifer knew the future. Was this why he avoided such questions? It was perfectly possible he did not expect them to run into these Heralds.

Details, he had said. The first thing they knew for sure about them was they went almost straight for the sun. They used its power to heal their vessel and replenish their energy, the ship's energy. Now it made more sense. All beings crave for the power of the sun one way or another.

Coral reefs though underwater also crave for the sustaining power of the sun. And these creatures reminded of the ocean's medusas. They moved in the same fashion as their cousins in the Earth oceans. Of course, without the real thing they looked differently and their movement looked otherwise. Or perhaps they knew their guests would not be as efficient in a watery environment as they were?

"The sun…" – Donos began. "Healer of wounds, bringer of life to all creation is our guide."

"And your only salvation," – The first humanoid to have spoken replied.

"It creates and destroys…" – The other humanoid continued. "It also provides. It gives of itself."

"To sustain and replenish?" – Donos asked.

"Yes,"

Jonus and Medris followed this brief exchange in anticipation. They still did not fully understand the meaning of it. It seemed Donos had made some progress.

"The reef colony uses the sustaining power of the creator to sail through the ocean of velvet?"

"Yes,"

"But the look of the creator is as different as the corals…how do you know which one to select?"

"All faces of the creator are the same. The power it gives is the same. The reef can use any of it."

"Can we use any of it?"

"No," – The first humanoid to have spoken replied. "Not all faces are safe for your kind. Your kind uses only those similar to their first creator."

Donos nodded in understanding. He had made progress. The Herald uses the power of every form of sun. But it became obvious that the Alterrans could use the power of Yellow and Orange suns only. Perhaps the levels of radiation are less lethal than those of the others.

It was interesting. It seemed like the Herald were making a prelude of offering the technology, the knowhow of how to harness the power of the sun. As power sources go this would be the one the Alterrans have never mastered and yet it is the only logical choice for long-term space travel. It is the only power source that never runs out.

"Would you teach us?" – Donos asked hoping he was not being too direct.

"Yes," – The second humanoid replied.

"Upon the drowned moon, one shall remain to learn." – The first one said.

"Must the one have a basic understanding?" – Donos asked as none of them really had any.

"No," – The first replied. "Only the will…"

The floating contents appeared again.

"Replenish. We shall return soon."

* * *

><p>And the two floated away.<p>

"Now, would you be so kind to explain all this?"- Jonus said when their hosts were far enough.

Donos took one more of the drinks and enjoyed its flavor. He gestured the other two to quickly do the same. He was certain their hosts were watching.

Jonus a bit reluctantly did it while Medris took it without a second thought. They both had to admit it was a wonderful drink. For Jonus it tasted like beer and it was a reminder of the perspicacity of their hosts. Lucifer did warn them of that. Jonus figured Donos had tasted something similar.

"The Herald is offering the knowledge of how to harness and use the solar power as a power source."

"A power source?" – Jonus looked at Donos.

"Yes, the only power source that never runs out. There are suns spread throughout the entire breath of the universe."

"It makes sense." – Jonus agreed. It did sound perfectly logical and normal.

"They are going to teach us?" – Medris spoke for the first time since the docking bay.

"Yes,"

"What of this drowned moon?" – Jonus asked.

"I don't know. It is some kind of reference of the passage of time." – Donos shrugged.

"They haven't asked anything in return though, right?"

"No, not yet,"

"It is a very odd ship."

"And very advanced…"

"This, we know."

Donos did not mention the part of the one staying behind to learn. He was still uncertain of its meaning. He had a horrible thought that the Herald might choose Jonus or him, and this would be an unforeseen disaster. Of course, the prospect of learning from the Herald must have its perks. Then came the epiphany, they wanted one to stay behind to learn the offered knowledge. Oh, he could relax now.

They have not asked anything in return though and Donos wondered what the Ancients could possibly offer in return. The Herald seemed so advanced. Maybe they did not need anything but the idea of any race just sharing something of this immense value for nothing did not seem plausible either. There is always some price.

* * *

><p>The emissaries returned. This time there were two more with them though in their natural form. They were smaller than any other they have seen so far. Maybe they were children.<p>

The first spokesman reached the 'conference' table and pointed at the first small medusa and proclaimed:"This is the Grand Ticker, Mien, Ruler of the Herald."

Donos was stunned. He had thought wrong. It was the other way around. It seemed the smaller they were the more important they are.

"He shall come to your surface dwelling to select the acolyte."

"It is a great honor." – Medris interjected and made a kind of a bow.

"Would his majesty be able to endure outside the environment of your ship?" – Donos asked concerned. Something was telling him this may not be the case but still he was bound to ask.

The Gran Ticker fluttered twice and made a very odd sound. It almost sounded like Donos had touched a sensible string of his pride.

"The Grand Ticker appreciates your concern, Alterran Donos, but we can exist in many environments. Yours in particular is not a problem."

"Of course, I did not mean to offend."

"Offence not taken but concern appreciated." – A voice echoed strangely in Donos' mind.

One more piece of the puzzle seemed to come to place. The Heralds were maybe telepathic. Donos suspected something similar.

"The Grand Ticker shall be accompanied by his eldest minister, Sorah. She will be your translator." – The spokesman pointed at the other medusa. "And upon the drowned moon the seal shall be made."

Donos bowed as there seemed to be nothing left to do. The voice he had heard must have come from that medusa, Sorah.

"Shall we go then?" – The voice echoed in their minds.

"Ah, now?" – Jonus asked.

"Yes,"

"Ah, sure,"

Medris led the way. As Donos remembered, she had photographic memory. She could memorize schematics and maps down to the last detail even if it was the first time she has ever been in that particular place.

* * *

><p>They reached the opening in the wall and soon boarded the jumper. Jonus started the engines and they flew out of the Herald's vessel heading back to Atlantis at top speed. They reached it under twenty hours and proceeded to the landing bay.<p>

Medris once again led the way and their two guests fluttered behind her stopping only from time to time to absorb the sight as Donos guessed. They reached the main room and the two medusas fluttered excitedly at least that's what it looked like.

The Grand Ticker moved towards the gate rather quickly and without waiting for an invitation his minster Sorah followed. The gate suddenly activated and Donos feared the worst as their honored guests were just inches from the gate. The unstable vortex formed before anyone could do anything.

Donos shut his eyes. Oh, they're done now. This was going to be the most tragic accident in history – to host the rulers of an alien race and then lose them like this. Donos opened his eyes and his jaw fell onto the floor. The Grand Ticker and Sorah were perfectly fine. They were even fluttering more excitingly than before.

The confusion and relief was visible on everyone's faces. What they had just witnessed was beyond impossible. It was ridiculous.

"Come, Alterrans, it is time to talk." – Sorah's calm voice echoed.

The Grand Ticker and Sorah floated to the conference room where Jonus, Medris and the city's council were already gathered. Donos came in too.

They were definitely in awe of their guests. The council was looking at them with curiosity of a child. There is definitely more than the eye met, Donos thought and the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city, Lucifer was in a lab working hard on the changes in the Lantean computer system. He had finally found a way and the perfect distraction. The presence of the Herald however unpleasant for him in particular was the cover he needed.<p>

He had also retrieved the data and schematics for that insignificant ship that the Ancients had never been able to make work. Ironically, what he never mentioned is that they did eventually made it work. And the breakthrough happened right after they made the alliance with the Herald. They were the cornerstone, the key.

The ship in question had been in design for a very long time. The Ancients had even made a prototype but the biggest concern they have ever had was power. They had intended it to travel alone for some time before going to it. Power – this was their problem and the ship was never fully build. They had since abandoned the project.

The arrival of the Herald changed all that. They were going to build first many unmanned vessels that were going to build the gate network throughout every galaxy they visited. Then they were going to launch the major ship whose agenda would be to gather information about the most important discovery they have made to date.

Of course, the worst side of all was Lucifer. He had not told SG-1 one simple thing. They believed that they were in one million five hundred BC but the truth was far more disturbing, far more. They were in year Five Million Twenty Five Hundred BC. At the last moment, Lucifer entered O'Neil's mind and altered course.

The Atlantis now and the Atlantis they were eventually going to meet in the future were two very different cities. And this is why it was so important to implant the information Lucifer needed in the future. It was also important that the first contact with the Herald is done by the humans of the future.

Lucifer stopped working. He was done. The information was implanted perfectly. No one will ever suspect it was placed there by someone other than a brilliant Alterran scientist. The first major phase was complete and now soon SG1 and Lucifer would have to disappear. Their task in this time period was done. The Ancients will be on their own and they will do just fine. Their lives had been enriched by the presence of SG1 and they will remember them as the pioneers of the most important alliance the Alterrans would ever make.

* * *

><p>Nine months later, SG1 and Lucifer returned to Dakara where the time ship was hidden. They boarded it and departed. Donos, Jonus, Tealus and Sotra were never seen again in the old Atlantis or anywhere else in the Alterran domain.<p>

The alliance with the Herald brought the Alterrans to new heights. A thousand years later, they built the first wave of unmanned ships called seed vessels. Their purpose was to map every galaxy in their path, to search for viable for life worlds and plant star gates. Ten thousand years after that, the Alterrans build the most advanced vessel. Its mission was to search for the ultimate answer to life and everything. Wherever it goes it would stop and examine the data sent by the seed vessel via subspace network, and then proceed on its way.

The greatest concern of the Alterrans had always been power but now this problem had been solved. The Alterran vessels were now using the power of the sun as fuel. Whenever the power reserves would go low, the ship would power down and then fly straight into the coronosphere of a sun and replenish its needs. And thus it shall continue until it is far enough for the Alterrans to board it though history will remember they never did as the ship had been lost alongside the first wave of seed ships.

Despite the advancements the Alterrans made and the ships they had built there was still something missing. It turned out that power was only one of their problems and not the problem. The ship's greatest flaw was the absence of intelligence. The first ship was designed to follow a path and never deviate from it whatever the reason. But its core program was just an instruction, a simple computer program with simple instructions and when it departed to see the universe it crumbled and the ship was lost.

One hundred thousand years later, the Alterrans finally after following the last trails discovered the seed vessels and the major vessel. They had been stopped in a galaxy just sixty million light years away. All the vessels had suffered tremendous battle and environmental damage. Their core programs had shut down. Their databases erased. Further examination of the vessels showed that they weren't ready for deep space survival.

The problem with the Alterran enemies the ORI had been resolved too. Continuing the initial idea of councilor Sotra, the Atlantis Grand Council found a way to block the ORI priests' abilities. They managed to stop them and repulse them for the Milky Way Galaxy.

Their efforts however did not come at a perfect time as ninety six percent of the galaxy's population was extinct. The information they gathered however was stored in a vault of knowledge.

After much deliberation, the Grand Council decided it is best to destroy all life in the galaxy and rebuild it so they created a machine that will do just that. It was placed within the monument on Dakara and with its power translated through every gate in the network simultaneously life in the Milky Way Galaxy was erased.

It took several million years for life to find its way. By that time, the Alterrans had already left the premises of the galaxy. They had gone to explore and then rethink their entire strategy concerning the most important mission and with that they got help in the most unexpected form (and I'm sure you can guess who)…

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.<strong>

**Lordheaven**


	7. Day Seven: Part I – the day before Satur

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Day Seven: Part I – the day before Saturday**

"_**Witnessing a nexus where everything is possible doesn't happen every day but Saturday…" **_

It was the year one million five hundred thousand and seventy BC. The great city of Atlantis has returned to the Milky Way Galaxy and to planet Earth where new life had grown. The Alterrans had travelled for a long time into the depths of space but there was no place like home.

Their ways had changed, and the view and understanding of the universe too. They were more experienced now and wiser. And of course, like any other race they had their failures and their successes. They have learnt from their mistakes and were looking forward to rebuilding the might of their civilization so abruptly taken away from their old nemesis the ORI.

There was now something else in there too – legends. The most remembered one was of the four that came from the unknown. Their contribution to the Alterran civilization was written in golden words upon the crest of Atlantis – Sotra, Donos, Jonus and Tealus. They made first contact with the Herald and this alliance changed the Alterran civilization and opened their eyes to new horizons and possibilities.

An old prophecy made just a few hundred years after the alliance day with the Herald proclaimed their return. '_In time of great need where the answers to the ultimate puzzle arise once more the heralded four shall return to breathe life into Destiny. They shall not have aged even a day since last they were seen and among them you shall find the bright light of the night sky – Lucifer. Return they shall on the day of nexus the day of ultimate possibilities__**.**_'

* * *

><p><strong>Orbital Docks<strong>**, planet Laroush**

Callus left the orbital docks, boarded the jumper and headed down to the surface of Laroush where he was to meet with Ayne. They were to discuss the new computer matrix prepared for the seed ships. There were still some problems with its implementation.

"Ayne," – Callus called as he got out of the rear of the jumper. "The AI is unstable. All simulations failed."

"Again?" – Ayne asked frustrated.

"We knew it is a long shot at best."

"Callus, how are we going to launch them into the universe knowing that at every turn they risk falling apart? We have to do better."

"I know," – Callus sighed deeply and shrugged. "But it is not working."

"I'll recheck the algorithms and try to isolate the fault." – Ayne said. "Alright, take me to Atlantis. The rest of the council would like to hear of our progress, anyway."

"Get in."

The jumper took off and headed up as the star gate was placed in orbit. In nowadays, most gates were placed in orbit to avoid the fiasco with the ORI though that took place a very long time ago but they were taking chances no more.

The jumper exited the star gate in orbit of Earth and headed for the Southern continent where Atlantis floated near the land. Callus landed elegantly on the East pier. Ayne and he headed straight for the council's chambers. All were assembled.

"Ayne, Callus, well," – Milu greeted. "Have a seat!"

Ayne and Callus took their places on the council.

"I regret to…report…" – Callus began though it was not easy to say they had failed again. They were definitely missing something important. "I regret to report the project failed again."

"Ayne?"

Ayne sighed. It was obvious for everyone she was not happy too. They had invested a lot of efforts to continue their ancestors' work in this most noble project and were once more coming short.

"I don't know what went wrong." – She replied. "I've rechecked the algorithms. Everything checks fine but the simulations fail every single time."

"We need more time with the AI. It is unstable." – Callus came to her aid.

"Now, how about the truth…"

Callus lowered his gaze and mumbled the fear everyone here had. "It is not going to be in our lifetime. The AI technology is vastly untested and highly unstable. The moment we launch those ships will be lost who knows where."

"So we are back at the beginning?" – Milu said in defeat.

"Pretty much," – Callus acknowledged.

"We have made progress. It is just not enough at this point." – Ayne said. "The first step would be to make a few test launches. It is the only way we could isolate the problems our children will be working on."

"I agree." – Milu nodded. "Callus, Ayne, Derris, I'm afraid you will be working overtime."

"No problem." – Callus smiled weakly.

Ayne, Derris and he left the council chambers.

"Now, Jehs, we can talk about the other problems. How did they get here? How did they find us, again, after two million years?"

"I believe they never left." – Jehs replied.

"Our ancestors destroyed all life in this galaxy using the gate network."

"I know this." – Jehs sighed. "But I think they have stayed on a world that was off the wave's path or they could have stayed outside the galaxy. They do have ships too."

"And they have started all over again?"

"I'm afraid so."

"We cannot deal with another galactic plague."

"Oh, it seems they have altered their tactics. Military intelligence suggests there are four prayers. Each is taking a quarter of the inhabited galaxy. They have already formed small armies. Confronting them directly and disabling like our ancestors did will not be possible. We cannot get anywhere near them."

"We have to find a way."

"I don't think you understand. They are using children as living shields. Even if we get somewhere near them, they are going to harm the children or set against them us and neither I nor my men will raise an arm against them."

"Then…" – Milu sighed bitterly. "We have already lost."

"Yeah, we have." – Jehs nodded then shoo head and added. "There is nothing we can do short of a miracle."

"You're right we do need a miracle."

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Loch, 20 000 LY from Earth <strong>

Twenty thousand light years away from Earth on a small green world, a group of sixty people moved through the forest. In the middle of this group surrounded by six and seven years old children marched the priest of the ORI – Lien. He had found the perfect way to ensure the submission of this galaxy to the will of the ORI and he totally agreed with it.

In deference to the other priests, he was the only one that was not converted. He needed no conversion other the power of his Gods. He was the architect of this new strategy. It was flawless. The wicked Alterrans will never dare oppose them while the youngest converted marched on his side.

Village after village fell under the protection of the benevolent Gods the ORI. There were of course those they refused but they spoke dissension no more for the planes of utter blackness took them in their embrace.

The conversion of this galaxy would be ready for the end of the year and then the almighty ORI will come to their new home and rule for all eternity. But first many other had to fall under their guidance.

The village ahead was made of believers and some nonbelievers. But the power of the ORI will be witnessed by all. They arrived in it by sun down.

The village elder was different this time around as Lien noticed. It was not he whom Lien had talked to the other day.

"Greetings," – The Elder spoke. "Welcome to our village, strangers."

Lien frowned at once. Something was off here. He was being addressed as though he was coming here for the first time. Was it possible he made a mistake? No, Lien shook head. He was not mistaken but the one before him spoke the truth too. How was this possible? Lien quickly located the village's landmark – an ugly statue of a woman in Alterran clothing and engraved in golden words – 'The patron of the Stars – Sotra.'

"Is Orak around?" – Lien's aide, a woman twenty years old, asked.

"Orak?" – The Elder looked at her bemused. "I'm not familiar with this man or woman."

Lien was getting irritated though the man before him was indeed telling the truth as he was not picking up any deceit.

"We bring the light of the ORI." – Lien said and stepped forward. He was not happy of doing this twice but he was going to do it anyway. He spoke of the benevolent gods, of their love and devotion, and the offer of eternal life. And the villagers listened. The stories were interesting and powerful.

Lien though irritated by the sudden change performed superbly and the villagers were enchanted by the power of his voice, and the strong influence of the stories and offers presented.

By the end of the day, Lien concluded with the words:"The ORI ask for nothing but belief in the enlightenment they bring. Also as a small token they ask of you to build their shrine." And Lien showed the schematics for purging the unbelievers.

The Elder took a look at the schematics with reverence. Lien smiled victorious. Despite the delay this village was his now.

"We shall abide by the wishes of the ORI." – The Elder said. "But this will take many days and most of our workforce."

"And this is a problem because…" – Lien asked.

"The harvest is beginning and we can't spare anyone for the building of the shrine at this point but the end of it we shall build it."

"And the end is?" – Lien's voice started to rise.

"In six by ten rotations," – The Elder replied.

Lien was not happy but the truthfulness of this man was starting to go on his nerves. The period was too long for him. He had hoped to wrap this quickly and move on to the next planet. It seemed his victory was short lived but he was not going to give up this easily.

Instead of answer, he used a story with a dreadful end. He hoped the villagers will see the wisdom of building the shrine now rather than later and he made his first mistake and last. The effect was quite opposite of what he had hoped. The villagers clearly saw the threat.

"The benevolence of a God is only is strong as the fear of his shadow." – A melodic voice took Lien off his thoughts and he turned around.

Before him, a man in lime clothes and a silver mantle stood. On his belt made of leather, Lien noticed a small, unknown device no longer than a span and next to it a silver stripe. The boots covering the man's feet were of the same leather as the belt. The man himself was tall, stalwart, well not much, but enough. He had short brown hair and eyes, vivid and they seemed to penetrate even the shadows around. His face was friendly, soft, the nose, normal size, and the lips of the mouth curled in a jesting fashion.

Was this man mocking him? If he was it would be his last. Lien did not like of being so abruptly interrupted. But this man that stood before him was different from the rest of the villagers. He was a stranger here much like him. But it was more than that. He was sensing strength streaming from him.

"The wisdom of the ORI…"

"…has not been heard for over two million years, Lien of the ORI." – The man interrupted.

"…is eternal for all lost children shielded from the truth." – Lien continued as though nothing had happened.

The man smiled and let a small but contain laugh of pity. "The truth…" – He shook head. "Oh, my poor, Lien, you know nothing of the truth you profess to others."

"In the light of the ORI, I have seen it."

"I seriously doubt that." – The man countered with polite tone but his eyes flashed mysteriously. "Lien, son of Medila, born in a misty day in the village of Hiet, near the luminous city of Gods – Celeste, you are the only they never converted and the irony is you never wondered why. Though your mother brought to the world you are not her son. You are the son of the ORI who impregnated the woman that gave birth to you. You are truly the son of Gods, the ORI themselves. You possess their power and some of their knowledge. When the time would have come for you to die you might even have known how to join them but this does not apply to their followers. The ORI do not share power with the lower planes. They use the power of belief as fuel much like these people use wood for their fire."

Lien stood mesmerized by the inexplicable knowledge this man possessed. And again truth came with every word. This much Lien was sensible to but he will not bow down to this dissension.

"The…" – Lien was again interrupted.

"The morals of the stories are sound. They come from daily and life experiences and they are true which is why they work. A story that is not true can never take a hold of anyone."

"The ORI are benevolent…"

"Not towards dissension," – He countered. "It is pointless, Lien. I can see right through you and your intentions, and your thoughts. I can see inside your soul. On one side, I see the light but everyone sees everyone knows that within the light of the fire there is darkness. And it is this darkness that speaks through you.

I'm not here to oppose you. If these people chose to follow ORI then it is their choice and I will not interfere. You see Lien this is the mistake your Gods made."

"Mistake?"

"A long time ago, I heard a man say this: 'A bee is more attracted to honey than dung.' In simpler words, the only way to gain trust is to give one. If they go your way it is ok but if they do not then you should let them. In time, they may even come to see it your way. But every time you use the glove and the sword, and the fire, the bees will run away and never come back. The freedom of choice belongs to every being in the universe. They can choose to belief or not. It is their mistake to make not yours. Choice is what makes all the difference in the world."

"And if they are not able to see on their own…"

"Lien, you do have village competitions where you grew up?"

"Yes," – Lien replied startled by the sudden change of subject.

"How do you know the winners?"

"Ah…"

"It is not the one that is the best that always wins it is the one that chooses the right moment. You separated them by a very simple thread. They get back on their ride that has just kicked them in the teeth.

It is the same with everything else. Yes, they will fall many times on their faces but they will learn to pick themselves up too. And it is not the ORI or any other god that will teach them that. Some lessons can be taught others can only be learnt."

"An interesting point of view but inconsistent…"

"Really," – The man smiled wider. "When you first fell Lien, your mother picked you up but when you are old enough and you fell on the ground did the ORI come to your rescue or did you stood up on your own?"

"It is not the same…"

"Yes, it is, yes, it is."

There was perfect logic in his words but he was wrong. "Maybe, sometimes we can but not for everything."

"No, indeed not," – The man nodded in agreement. "But if you show them all the time, they will never learn which ironically the point of the ORI's teachings is."

Yes, Lien nodded. This man understood the purpose of his masters' intent better than anyone alive. If he had spoken to all the villages he had already converted in the same manner Lien knew they were lost to the ORI.

Lien, he was the ORI and the ORI suffered no dissension of any kind. A part of Lien wished to do as the man before him suggested. It was far more logical and practical but the ORI part in him wanted that man silenced forever.

Lien raised his stuff and the crystal atop illuminated. It was time for that man to go in oblivion. Witnessing the power of the ORI will convince this village to follow.

The crystal light shone brightly but the man remained where he was. The smile had faded away from his lips. The stare of the eyes became not furious but colder.

Lien stood rooted. He could not explain this. The might given to him was not able to remove this threat. And no matter how hard he tried the man remained still staring at him. The light of the crystal faded. It was the first time anyone opposed the power and it had the most unfortunate outcome. The villagers had witnessed the failure of the power promised by the almighty gods. Lien was uncertain of what to do. He had never had this problem before or anyone else before him.

"The light of the ORI is just one among many that illuminate the universe." – The man proclaimed so everyone can hear him. "So it is true for their power."

Lien blinked.

"It is not your fault, Lien, son of the ORI." – The man gave him the smile of understanding. "Ironically, and as much as I hate saying this, the Light of Gallean, Lord of Life, does not know opposition from beings of energy. The power of your creators is great but it is no match for the power of all life."

Lien was thunder stricken.

"I'm not Gallean, Lien," – The man answered the unasked question in his eyes. "I'm only his herald. Neither you nor the ORI could stand in his presence for they will burn and die." The man's smile changed. "It is not your fault. But I guess today, Lien, you learnt a lesson that no one could have possibly prepared you for. You see that is my point some lessons can only be learnt they can never be taught they can only be experienced.

And this is the lesson you should carry to your Gods and to anyone willing to follow you. Trust is built not made. I think it is time for you and the other three to leave this galaxy and return when you are enlightened and wiser. With experience firsthand comes understanding and from understating comes wisdom. Go now, child of the ORI."

If Lien had thought his speeches were enchanting than he had never met the power that streamed from the Knights of Gallean and more to the point from the Herald of Gallean. Lien knew now that anywhere he goes within the premises of the galaxy of the Alterran the Herald will be the one standing in his path not with weapons but with purity of thought and reason, and warmth from within that no God can fight and no man can resist.

The ORI had lost this round and defeated he must return home and try another time. Lien though knew in the core of his being that he will never return from Celeste as the ORI suffer no dissension or failure.

Lien left the village alone this time and his eyes absorbed the beauty of nature they have never truly seen before. He was never seen again and neither were the other three priests.

There is an old legend saying that the three met on a desolate world. The other three did not take the wisdom Lien's carried and attacked him as a traitor to the cause. In their midst, the man with the silvery mantle appeared and his eyes they saw cold fury that knew no equal. The three fell and Lien remained.

"Why?" – Lien asked turning to the man in silver. "Why me?"

"Every now and then, even the ORI make a mistake. The woman that gave you birth was pure in heart and she passed that on you. You can see the truth in anyone's eyes and hearts. And this truth helped you on your path.

The ORI have long abandoned you Lien ever since they found it in you. You cannot be converted. Even your makeup cannot be altered because of this pureness. You came to them with open heart and despite that you share the same DNA with them they could not exercise control over you.

The only thing they did was to give you their power and hope you will carry on the mission but they knew deep down their twisted souls that you will never belong to them should you experience wisdom, true wisdom. They knew eventually you will turn on them.

You are the first and believe me they will make sure you will also be the last. They will never make the same mistake twice. The pureness of heart changed who and what you are. You know Lien, the universe is big and vast, and extremely ridiculous, and sometimes there are these moments when one is able to defy his own nature. People call these moments' miracles and you are one of them now.

Now when the influence of the ORI is no longer with you, you can choose your own path. Every time you proposed the way of the ORI you knew the price these people have to pay but you continued though part of you wanted to stop. In a way, you are a machine that malfunctioned and got in return self awareness.

They will never accept you in their ranks ever again and if you go they will kill you. You are not one of them anymore. It is time you made your decisions on your own. You will make mistakes like anyone else. You stumble and you will fall but you learn to get up and do better like everyone else. Life, Lien, is an adventure full of obstacles to overcome. Being all mighty and powerful is only for those who wish to avoid that path.

Look at me, I'm powerful and I can become even more powerful but I don't want to. I love the life I have with all the obstacles, and the failures and the successes, and the sweat. I do not want to know everything, to know the answer to all mysteries, to all questions, to all problems otherwise my life will be pointless and utterly useless because the fun of it will be gone.

We are human, Lien, and if we choose to become Gods, we will leave everything we have ever known and loved behind in an endless road where we know every bump, every turn, every hole, and everyone that comes around the corner. This is not life, Lien. I'm not saying you should not pursue it but not in their way. Find your own. I have and I thought it is time you do too. Goodbye, Lien, you will not see me again. May the light of Gallean stand between you and all the dark places you will ever venture into."

And with that the Herald of Gallean vanished leaving Lien, son of the ORI, alone. Lien never returned to the galaxy of the ORI. He lived his life alone till the day he founded his own family and thought his children to make their own choices.

The Alterrans were rejoiced in the news of the miracle. The ugly influence of the ORI was purged with cool heads and reason. They could now focus on their most important project – Destiny.

A decade passed since the last of the ORI, the Alterrans were working hard to build unmanned vessels to explore every galaxy, select the most viable worlds, gather materials, build and plant stargates. These vessels were called seed ships and they will travel ahead of the main vessel they named Destiny. Destiny will be launched long after they depart to give them enough time to at least seed four hundred galaxies.

But the Milky Way galaxy was in turmoil. A new race has arrived and forced the Alterrans to fight, for every sector, every solar system. The problem was the new arrivals were a warrior race and the Alterrans weren't. They were losing ground with each passing year. The worst came when Atlantis, their greatest pride was destroyed in a battle. The Alterrans had retreated from Earth to planet Destiny, the hope of their future.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Destiny, 120 000 LY from Earth<strong>

Ayne left the observatory. She had again pulled two night shifts. A sudden light that appeared in the adjacent corridor spooked her.

"Oh, so sorry," – It was Daryl, son of Vash and direct descendant of Donos. The boy was bright and following in the footsteps of the family – old trinkets and their history.

"Daryl, what are you doing up so late?" – Ayne asked.

"Ah, I was just finishing my project for…"

"You should be in bed." – Ayne smiled. "Come."

Ayne took a grip of his hand and led the way. Children these days were so restless and full of energy.

"Are we expecting an attack?"

"What makes you say that?" – Ayne asked.

"Well, everyone is being working so hard. Ships are making flybys all the time. Battle ships are orbiting, coming and going. It makes everyone wonder. Are they coming for us next?"

Ayne's smile was feeble. Yes, the children were not blind or deaf. There was always this possibility.

"No, sweetie, they are doing what they are supposed to be doing – patrolling. Yes, these days have been busier than others but it is normal. We are at critical stages and a little extra caution is required. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh, good," – Daryl visibly relaxed.

They reached Vash's quarters.

"Now, go inside quietly and go to bed." – Ayne bid him goodnight.

"Thank you,"

"And no more wonderings, right?"

"Yes, councilor."

She left him and headed to her quarters. Strange, the lights were out even when she attempted to switch them on. It must be a faulty panel. This was definitely not Atlantis. And speaking of which, her memories drifted back to that horrid day.

The enemy ambushed them the moment they exited hyperspace. They fought valiantly but the enemy forces were overwhelming. Atlantis' shields were failing. The council evacuated first and the crew that stood behind fought to the last moment. Then the shields failed and they were exposed to hard vacuum but the enemy kept shooting until they had shredded the city into dust.

Ever since then they had been working hard and were fighting back but without Atlantis it has been difficult. The project Destiny was not advancing as they had hoped either. Callus was right it was not going to be in their life time.

Ayne went to bed. She lay down and closed her eyes. But sleep did not come. Her mind was processing a lot of the past day's information.

"…approaches, Destiny shall rise…"

Ayne jumped off her bed and frantically looked around but there was no one but her in the room. And just as she was getting back to the bed the loud indistinctive whisper returned.

"…approaches, Destiny shall rise…"

"Who's there?" – Her voice feebly turned to the perpetual darkness in the room and still nothing. She was completely alone.

"The night star approaches, Destiny shall rise…"

And all of a sudden the lights in her room shone brightly blinding her as the loud whisper faded away.

Ayne stood rooted. Sweat had covered her body, cold of sweat of fear. She moved feebly to the panel and switched off the lights and then turned them on again. The panel was working perfectly. But she had no explanation for this phenomenon.

What did the voice say – her mind pondered. The night star approaches. What is the night star? And then: - Destiny shall rise. What did this mean? She did not know for her senses were overwhelmed.

She left the lights on and curled back into her bed. Her eyes stayed open until heavily they closed on their own and she surrendered to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up to a bleak sunny day. The air was cooler than usual or so she thought given she had slept on open window the entire night. Open windows it was not something she would ever get used to. On Atlantis they did not have this kind of open policy. It was never necessary.<p>

She quickly dressed for the council's meeting was starting in less than twenty minutes. Ready, she though lingered before the mirror. Thirty years old, she was of average height, slender body, sweet cheeks, small but adorable nose, just a few freckles on each cheek, dark brown hair in a tight bun, and lovely, big hazel eyes.

She exited her room but then quickly returned. The lights, she had not switched off ever since last night's creepiness. The creepiness was gone and now so was the lights. She left her room and moved quickly to the closest elevator leading to the council chambers.

Everyone had gathered. The mood did not seem to be very cheerful. The display activated and showed another four sectors in the vicinity of Destiny.

"Fallen?" – She turned to Callus sitting next to her. "How many did we lose?"

"More than we should have." – He replied bitterly, shaking in slow motion his head.

"Alright," – Milu said getting up so everyone could see and hear her. Of all Alterrans, she was probably the tallest woman. Unnaturally tall with prominent cheek bones, wide mouth spread (as for the biggest smile), strong chin (inspiring confidence), well rounded (well you know what), long, black hair, and enchanting blue, piercing eyes. "Now, you have all seen it. It doesn't seem like they have found our base but they are getting awfully close."

"And this is the problem we are facing." – Jehs, the stalwart commander of the late Atlantis, said. "If we pull more ships to protect our base, they will know where we are."

"We cannot hide all the time." – Callus noted. "Sooner or later, we will have to strike back."

"We are aware of that, councilor Callus." – Milu sighed. "But Project Destiny is our lifeline and we cannot risk it."

"Then we have to move to another world."

"We can't." – Jehs shook head. "If we move now they will see us and follow us. We need a diversion and lately our plans for that haven't worked."

"There must be something." – Callus exclaimed standing up to Jehs. In comparison, he looked smaller and tinier but just as determined. The small, almost beady, green eyes gazed at Jehs' black ones with pleading for some miracle. For Callus, Project Destiny was his life and more.

"There might be something." – Ayne said with a feeble voice. Everyone's heads turned in her direction.

"Ayne?" – Milu came to her. "What is it?"

"Last night, before I came to bed…"

"What?"

And she told them of the loud at first indistinctive whisper that later took the form of: '**The night star approaches, Destiny shall rise…**'

Among the craziness of the late years in Alterran history, this was probably the most mysterious. The Alterrans are not used to mysterious events for they like to know and to solve all through reason and logic. Those were also the words of the prophet of a hundred years after the Alliance with the Herald.

"This is…" – Even Milu was at loss of words much like anyone else. It was rare to have a true mystery. But in these forsaken days of pain and loss, it was actually a blessing. But was it a blessing or portent for disaster to come?

Everyone was silent for a very long time. Each council member left for his post engulfed in their own thoughts.

Ayne had not hoped for this development. She half expected to be laughed at or at least suspicion to grow roots. But no one did. The words of the prophet were a powerful tool. At the time she did not recognize them she was too scared and freaked out.

Actually, her whole day she could not focus or think of anything else than those words. Were they going to happen in their lifetime? The old prophecy said that in time of great need when the questions of Destiny arise, the Heralded four shall return to help. Was this time now? And how were the four to return and where? The historical records indicated they were last seen on Daiquiris (Dakara) before they completely dropped off the map. Would they reappear there again?

Ayne left her post and headed for the gate. There was only one way to know for sure. She took a jumper and crossed the gate. The problem was that the historical data did not indicate what the four were doing on Daiquiris. It was a big planet but logic suggested they would have been near the gate or its proximity.

Many searches had been conducted over the years trying to find them but with nil results however Ayne was determined. She made a flyby on the vicinity of the gate. There weren't many places one could hide or even hibernate. Of course, they could be using a cloaking field. She calibrated the sensors for Alterran cloaking fields but found nothing.

She examined the nearby forests but over the millions of years they had changed and finding anything in this much thickness would be close to impossible. She was ready to give up when she noticed a small hollow. The irony was that it was the exact size of a jumper. She landed there as best she could.

After all these years, the size of the hollow had not changed or altered. She picked up traces of exotic particles and tachyons. The tachyons, they were only hypothetical but it seems these days everything is possible. But it still did not explain why the hollow had not changed over the course of several million years.

"Ayne,"

Ayne turned around and came face to face with Callus.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I, uh…"

"Yes, it is a very thorough answer." – Callus raised an eyebrow. The humor could easily be seen in his eyes alongside the interest. "I guess you wanted to find the four, right?"

"Ah, uh…" – She nodded still stunned by his presence.

"Well, you are not the only one. My family descends straight from Tealus."

"I, uh, never knew that."

"It is not something we yell all day." – Callus smiled.

"But why keep it a secret?"

"After the disappearance of the four, our people needed them but they were gone and no one knew where. The alliance with the Herald was at its first stages. It was fragile and our ancestors worried it might fall apart."

"But it didn't."

"No, everything worked out perfectly except Destiny. Many people blamed the four for that and anyone related to them…"

"I understand." – Ayne said. "And here we are trying to find them for we need them again."

"Yes, we do." – Milu interrupted.

"Are you all here?"

"No, Callus and I are here while Jehs and Derris are on Voctos."

"It was one of the other worlds that the four went together to." – Callus explained.

"So, we found the hollow a few years ago. As you have noticed it is a perfect hollow preserved over the course of almost three and half million years." – Milu started.

"Well, it was fully submerged into fauna but we unearthed it." – Callus continued.

"And it is surrounded with tachyons." – Ayne added.

"No, it is surrounded with something but not tachyons."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know."

"Is it possible they could return here?"

"We don't know. But everything is possible at one point or another." – Milu concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** Sector Astreus, 10 000 LY from Destiny**

'Battles, every day battles', commander Ver of the Alterran fleet thought, and no end. The enemy kept pushing and he pushed back. It was a kind of a stalemate with ugly loses on both sides.

"Commander, the Hephaestus reports two damaged engines, four shield emitters, three…"

"Casualties?" – Ver interrupted his trusted lieutenant Serk.

"Four hundred wounded and…"

"That's half the crew!"

"Yes, sir,"

Ver took a deep breath. The Hephaestus is one of his best ships. It is a part of prototype battle ships designed specifically for their current enemies. He shivered at the thought of losing that ship but with half crew it was as good as lost. He ran his fingers through his beard then through the database.

"Have the crew of the Pont and Vinita cross over to the Hephaestus and start immediate repairs."

"Yes, sir,"

Serk walked away followed by Ver's gaze. He will have his private time with her later. Some things remain universal. His crew needed some recreation and so did he.

"Commander, Admiral Je'sho has arrived. He requests immediate conference with you."

"Put him on."

The screen activated and the admiral's face appeared.

"Commander,"

"Admiral,"

"Intelligence has intercepted a coded message from the enemy lines. They are preparing an assault team for Destiny."

Ver frowned at once. "Destiny, sir? How did they find it?"

"They found it while aboard the Daiquiris."

"We have to warn them."

"Yes, you are the closest ship to a gate. Inform them at once."

"Yes, Admiral." – Ver said and turned to navigation. "Prepare the ship for immediate departure."

"Yes, Commander,"

The Ney Lucas closed all bay doors, the hyper engines kicked in and the ship jumped to hyperspace.

The ship reemerged from hyperspace twelve hundred light years away at the edge of Astreus sector where the only planet with a gate was. Commander Ver and his trusted lieutenant boarded a jumper and proceeded to the surface.

There they dialed the gate to Destiny, their last fortress and hope. Commander Ver transmitted his clearance code and ventured through. Arriving on the other side, he saw Commander Jehs and Councilor Derris.

"Commander Ver?" – Jehs stepped to greet him though he looked puzzled by his presence. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, sir, unfortunately something has happened. Would you please assemble the council?"

"I'm afraid not everyone of the council is here. I guess you'd have to settle with us." – Derris said.

They went to the council chambers. Ver paced a bit before sitting opposite the councilors. He gave full report of the last engagements with the enemy.

"Commander," – Jehs said. "You could have easily transmitted your report instead of coming yourself."

"Yes, sir," – Ver sighed deeply. "We have intercepted a message from the enemy. They are coming."

"They?" – Derris exclaimed. "Who are they and where are they going?"

"The enemy has found Destiny. They are preparing as we speak a strike force."

"Found us!" – Jehs exclaimed while concern conquered his face.

"How did they find us?" – Derris asked.

"They boarded the Daiquiris and managed to download part of the data stream. It contained the exact coordinates of the planet." – Ver replied.

"This is very bad news." – Jehs sighed.

"Commanders, Destiny is the most protected planet in our domain." – Derris noted.

"They are not going to make a frontal attack. They are not ready for that. They are sending a strike team. The problem is we do not know when or how many are coming." – Ver clarified. "I had to come and warn you personally. We could not risk that on open channel."

"You have done well, Commander." – Jehs said. "We will take it from here. Return to your fleet."

"Yes, sir," – Ver said standing up. "Commander, councilor…"

* * *

><p>Late in the evening, the complex of Destiny was in slumber. A group of twenty four shadows descended the high peak above it and made their way in through the oval and spacey balconies.<p>

The few guards of the Alterrans were taken down without any problem. The complex's control systems were now at their disposal. They sealed off all corridors and quarters' rooms isolating the sleeping. Closed down the bay doors and severed all communications. Next they proceeded to the power units of the complex and overtook the nothing suspecting guards. The entire complex was now at their mercy.

They cut off the power to most part of the complex and reactivated the sensor grid which they had to shut down temporarily.

Commander Jehs was making his rounds on the lower levels when the power failed. He frowned at once. Power outages were not common for the complex at this hour. He used his communication device to establish contact with the power generation's room but got no answer then he tried the control room and still nothing.

He moved out to better see the upper level and froze astonished. All levels expect the control level were dark. This was most unusual. He proceeded to the elevator but it was not operational. Power was done there too. He took then the stairs and found all the mid level connection doors sealed.

He soon bumped into Derris.

"Jehs, what the hell is going on?" – Derris asked. "All is sealed."

"I know." – Jehs exclaimed frustrated. "The warning came too late."

"Huh? What warning?"

"The strike team is here. This is the only logical answer. They have taken over the control room and possibly the power generators. The rest is sealed off."

"We are cut off?"

"I'm afraid so. We have no choice but to proceed to the secondary base and figure something out."

"Figure what out that they have caught us with our pants down?"

"Well that we don't need to figure out. We have to see what our next moves will be. Councilors Callus, Milu and Ayne are off world and we need to warm them. Come on!"

"Where are they?"

"On Daiquiris,"

The two ventured out of the premises of the complex and proceeded on foot to the secondary base several thousand feet beneath the complex. They reached by ten thirty. Jehs took on activating the subspace links but he was already too late.

The enemy forces knew of their secondary base and strike team three was waiting for them there. The two were captured promptly and returned to the complex.

When they arrived they noticed the presence of the other three councilors. They had just arrived through the gate and were captured too.

"The Grand Council of Atlantis!" – The enemy commander sneered and the rest of his people laughed. "The Grand Alterran Cockroaches are finally wriggling at our feet."

He walked the few feet distance separating him from Jehs and stood before him. Yellow gleaming eyes against Jehs' dark brown.

"The war is over, Alterran. You lost."

"This is where you are wrong, Venkrat." – Jehs replied barely holding his composure. "Even with the council down, my people will send you and the rest into the cold heart of darkness."

The Venkrat let out a sinister laugh. "We have infiltrated your precious fortress and taken it without a sweat."

"We knew you were coming."

"Of course you did. This was the whole point."

"What?" – Jehs mumbled.

"We let you intercept the message so you could change your stupid routine and you did and thus you created crevices inside your precious defenses and we passed right through them. At the time you received the message we were already here just waiting. You changed the routine and we came in."

Jehs slapped himself mentally. It was an elegant plan and he fell for it. He forgot everything he had been taught – knowing there is a trap is the first step of evading it. The news of their suggested arrival had spooked everyone and therefore they had to alter their security and the enemy had used just this moment of perfect vulnerability.

"The expression on your face is priceless, Commander Jehs." – The Venkrat gloated. "With your heads on display, the Alterran scum will run in terror. "

It was one minute pass midnight.

"_Yeah, this may not be as easy as you think, Hodhar of the Venkrat,_" – A melodic voice interrupted.

All heads turned into the direction of the gate and froze. A tall, divinely beautiful, with white robes and a silvery mantle, the source of the voice stood, his eyes shining as bright as the night sky and behind him…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.**

**Lordheaven**


	8. Day Eight: Part II  Saturday

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Day Eight: Saturday – Part II**

_Previously on Lucifer… _

"The expression on your face is priceless, Commander Jehs." – The Venkrat gloated. "With your heads on display, the Alterran scum will run in terror. "

It was one minute pass midnight.

"_Yeah, __this __may __not __be __as __easy __as __you __think, __Hodhar __of __the __Venkrat,_" – A melodic voice interrupted.

All heads turned into the direction of the gate and froze. A tall, divinely beautiful, with white robes and a silvery mantle, the source of the voice stood, his eyes shining as bright as the night sky and behind him…

_And now…_

Behind him four others stood. Their eyes were filled with cold fury and determination. It was Saturday, the day of ultimate and endless possibilities, the nexus of dreams. The four were of silvery robes each holding a staff with a glittering crystal perched atop.

The first on the left was a woman with bright blue eyes. She swung and swirled her staff. A blast wave crossed the floor and all Venkrat fell to the ground. The second behind her a man just slightly taller than her held high his staff and the blast put down all Venkrat on the top floors.

The man on right with the tattoo on his head swirled his and all those on the left were pinned to the ground. The man behind him wearing odd jewelry on his face raised a hand, the crystal glowed and the rest fell.

Hodhar of the Venkrat was the only one standing. "Who are you?"

"_I __am __Lucifer, __the __night __star __and __these_," – Lucifer pointed to the four behind him. "_These __are __the __Heralded __Four, __the __Avenging __Demons __of __Atlantis._" He raised his hand.

Hodhar reached for his throat as it was turning mauve. It was as though someone was squeezing the air out of him with an invisible hand. He fought for air but nothing could help him now. The struggle ended after a moment. Hodhar fell hard to the ground.

The Grand Council of Atlantis stood rooted on the spot and their eyes were absorbing the view of the living legend before them: Commanders Tealus and Jonus, Researcher Donos and Grand Councilor Sotra.

"_I __think __you __could __say __we __came __at __the __right __time._" – Lucifer shared with the four all beaming.

"As always, Lucifer, your timing sucks." – Jonus remarked.

"Hello," – Donos moved to the still stunner Grand Council. "I'm…"

"Donos," – Ayne said with reverence in her voice. "Grand Councilor Sotra, Commanders Jonus and Tealus."

"Oh, we are famous." – Jonus noted.

"You haven't…" – Ayne trailed off. The prophecy was right one hundred percent. They haven't aged even one bit.

"We haven't – what?" – Donos looked at her perplexed.

Lucifer made a face then shook head and walked to the controls and unsealed everything.

"_She __meant __the __years __haven__'__t __touched __you._" – Lucifer said after he had finished with the controls. His bright eyes scanned the still stunned group of five and a smile came to his face. Yes, they had come at the right time. He walked towards them and stopped before them. "_You __are __the __Grand __Council, __right?_"

"Yes," – Ayne nodded.

"Fancy that," – Jonus observed.

"I am Ayne, Lead Inventor," – Ayne said. "This is Callus, chief engineer." She said pointing at the one. "Derris, environment, Jehs, Commander of the complex, and Milu…"

"_City __Governor_," – Lucifer said with a bow. "_Well, __then, __where __is __Atlantis?_"

All five made a face contorted with pain.

"Atlantis has been destroyed in the battle with the Venkrat over Terra." – Jehs explained.

"_This __is __most __unfortunate._" – Lucifer observed. "_Did __you __manage __to __salvage __the __database?_"

"Yes, most of it,"

"_Excellent,_ _I __guess __you __would __have __to __fill __us __in __the __past __few __million __years._"

"Of course,"

Commander Jehs when waking up yesterday would not have dreamed that the next day he would be standing face to face with the Alterrans living legends – The Heralded Four. And they looked in a way humble and perfectly normal but in other like the gods of old. Maybe this last was Lucifer's influence. Anyone standing next to him would give this impression.

The briefing was long and took the next four days. Every Alterran, big and little, came to see the prophesized four. Special interest represented Councilor Sotra and of course Lucifer, the odd transdimensional being.

"_I __imagine __your __descendants __would __be __grateful __for __a __chat __eye __to __eye._" – Lucifer said when they were finally alone.

"Uh, maybe," – Jonus nodded.

"Maybe, we should not have…you know…" – Sotra said.

"Interfered with the timeline…" – Jonus continued her thought. "Well, let's see who do you have to thank for that? Hum…ah, I know – HIM!"

"_Well_," – Lucifer mumbled. "_I __did __not __say __you __should __fornicate._"

"Fornicate?" – Jonus exploded.

"_Yeah,_" – Lucifer nodded with a devious smile. "_It __is __a __word __as __good __as __any. __It __was __inevitable __you __would __end __up __with __someone __though __making __children__ – __well, __I __did __not __force __you __to __do __so_. _You __did __it __on __your __own._"

"He is right. It is an opportunity of a lifetime." – Donos intervened on Lucifer's behalf. "How often do we get to meet our grand, grand something children?"

"Speak for yourself, Donos." – Jonus said and stormed out.

"What's with him?"

"_I __imagine __bad __food._" – Lucifer replied.

"I'll go talk to him." – Tealus said and left as well.

"He's not happy we are not back in our own time." – Sotra explained to Donos.

"And you too?"

"Yes, we should have returned already." – She said though she was speaking more to Lucifer than to Donos.

"_We __are __where __we __are __needed._" – Lucifer said. "_History __has __not __taken __the __right __course __yet __and __we __have __to __make __sure __it __does._"

"You said it will tend to itself, if memory serves." – Donos reminded.

"_Some __of __it __yeah,_" – Lucifer replied. "_But __the __rest __is __up __to __us._"

"Why did we ever listen to you?"

"_I __guess __it __was __meant __to __be._"

"Then the universe has an odd sense of humor," – Donos pointed out.

"_You__'__d __be __surprised._"

* * *

><p>The next day, the Grand Council was once more in session but with the addition of Sotra. Jonus and Tealus had gone to help out the fleet admirals in the upcoming confrontation with the Venkrat. Donos had dug into the archives and Lucifer had joined him.<p>

Lucifer thought it best to stir away for now from the others. They needed to blend in and do their duty towards the Alterrans. Besides he needed time to present the new blueprints for the last version of Atlantis and the beginning of sending the seed ships. Destiny cannot wait.

"Grand Councilor, welcome," – Milu greeted. "On behalf of the council,"

"It is just Sotra, these days," – Sotra interrupted her. She did not want them to think she was imposing herself no matter how great the honor for them really was. From her point of view it was two months since they left the old Alterran domain. Travelling in time and with Lucifer was sometimes an exhausting experience and wrapping one mind around it was difficult at best. All the new information was simply overwhelming which the reason is why she usually disapproved of it.

"As you wish," – Milu ceded.

"Though your arrival had stirred the spirits," – Commander Jehs said. He was actually quite honored and humbled in the presence of the Four. And the real reason for that was that he was their descendant. His line came from the union of Donos' daughter Sha're to the councilor and commander's Jonus' son Davus. "We wish you to maintain your given title and position."

"Agreed," – Callus nodded approvingly. "We need your expertise."

"Let's give the councilor the space to make that decision on her, own." – Ayne suggested butting in the conversation.

"Agreed," – The others nodded.

"Thank you," – Sotra said though not really sure what she was thanking them for. There were times she really needed to talk to Lucifer but the psychic link with him no longer existed. Sotra smiled to herself. In the beginning, her team and she would have given anything to get rid of the odd transdimensional being in their heads but now she was actually missing it. Having a friend no one could see had its invaluable perks.

The council dived into the daily routines and troubles of the Alterran society. For Sotra it was mighty interesting to charter the progress they had made and to find out how much things have not changed much anyway. They were having much the same problems as four million years ago. The slight addition of this new race the Venkrat was more or less a welcomed diversion.

The progress over the seed ships however was almost nonexistent. They had made many mistakes and the AI was still giving them a great deal of the trouble. The first waves sent over time had failed one after the other.

So making the alliance with the Herald was just but a pebble on the beach, Sotra thought tiredly. Lucifer had really gotten them on the slow curve to return home or maybe even never. This kind of thought had crossed her mind on several occasions and more and more often these last few days. She was thinking of the impact she and her colleagues will have on the balance of power, and the danger they posed. Their knowledge was now off the charts.

They knew the inner workings of the Alterran society better than the Alterrans themselves. They knew many aspects of their technology as, Christ, they had developed several of them. They knew almost everything about the seed ships and Destiny itself. Hell, she helped in the design of the hull and navigational system while Tealus and Jonus contributed for the deployment of the weapons' systems across the ship. Donos had helped design part of the library systems of the first two failed experiments. The rest of the Alterrans' experiments were ironically all based on their improvements of the ship's systems.

No, returning to their time was probably not the best thing after all. But the question arose if they did not then what would happen to their time line or their very presence into the past? If they had never gone with Lucifer in the first place then it was mightily possible everything they had done into the past would be erased and this would be a paradox. Their entire time line could unravel. Now, this would be a total disaster of different proportions.

But they had gone to nineteen six nine and back without a hiccup, more or less. Was it possible then to travel so far back in time and return also without a hiccup? And if they never returned then what… It was hard to say. Time travel is a fickle, fragile thing. There were many theories on the subject but no credible, reliable data or base of comparison. It was a hard choice to make. But maybe just maybe the answer was easy and everything was possible. They were to create a separate time line within their own time stream. It was not an unreasonable assumption.

Suddenly, she snapped out of these thoughts and realized the meeting was over. The others were getting up and back to their duties. She stood up too and headed for the quarters they had prepared for her. She needed to take her mind off the recent thoughts though what she really needed was a problem to solve.

In her quarters, she found a bundle of flowers and the flattering words of Lucifer and his unique sense of humor though some of it was streaming straight from Jonus. He had occupied his head too. But it was enough to make her smile and she suspected that was the point.

* * *

><p>Donos was in the library his nose into the books. Philosophies, Astro-events, mathematics, though these he really did not understand for they were far too complicated, history, archeology even though in the primitive stages, apparently the Alterrans did not pay much attention to primitive cultures as they did four millions years ago and well they were using computers and staff, all these have changed and not during their absence.<p>

The Alterrans had explored though. Though the waves of seed ships had failed they had at least seeded the Pegasus Galaxy. The Alterrans had left behind a small team to seed civilizations here and there as well and it was going great so far. Unfortunately these things take time and they do not use shortcuts as the Heralded Four.

It seemed only like yesterday when Lucifer appeared into their heads and took them on this adventure bribing them with the ultimate possibilities. Of course they fell for it as it was too lucrative an opportunity to miss. When one is pushed to the wall one takes every rope to salvation. And what a journey they were having now.

Donos sighed deeply leaving the book aside. Lucifer had gotten them into mighty trouble across time and space. The one lovely aspect these days was the absence of his voice in the head. Donos could live with many things in there just not Lucifer. Sharing his memories and thoughts at all times had been a difficult experience. But now it was different Lucifer no longer lived into his head.

"_Or __so __you __think._" – The distant voice of Lucifer whispered.

"Get out of my thoughts!" – Donos exclaimed angrily.

"_Snippy,_"

"Get out!"

"_We __will __always __be __linked, __Daniel. __Just __because __I __don__'__t __live __there __permanently __doesn__'__t __mean __anything_."

"Go bother someone else!"

Hopefully, Lucifer did not reply. Donos sighed. How did all this happen? Ah, yes, they wanted the easy fix. Nothing is easy. This phrase today was taking a whole new meaning. Never ever accept help from anyone that wants to give you an easy fix otherwise one will get into holly trouble.

* * *

><p>Several days had to pass before everything went to normal in the base. Security had been reinforced thanks to Tealus that was helping Commander Jehs avoid the embarrassment that led to the infiltration of the base.<p>

Jonus was back teaching cadets and ironically he loved it. The Alterran technology for the simulations had improved significantly over the years. Of course it was more digital than manual than ever but it was doing the job. And when the cadets did go to the real thing they were well prepared. Well, they still could not beat Jonus but then no one could.

"Observe closely your pitch," – Jonus was explaining to a young cadet as Lucifer waltzed in.

"_Ah, __commander __Jonus,_" – Lucifer exclaimed. "_And __a __youngling__…_"

"Can I help you with something?" – Jonus asked raising an eyebrow.

"_Yep, __you __could, __you __can._"

"And?"

"_I __need __a __pilot __to __take __into __the __heart __of __the __enemy__'__s __territories._"

"You what?" – Jonus exclaimed stunned. Lucifer sometimes had a peculiar sense of humor.

"_Do __you __have __hearing __deficiencies?_" – Lucifer replied all beaming and teasing.

"And what do you intend to do in there?"

"_Make __history._"

"Do you ever give a straight answer? You know the ones with details and stuff."

"_Well, __if __I __do, __you __won__'__t __understand __a __thing, __which __is __why __I __prefer __the __short, __mysterious __versions._"

"Ah, really…"

"_Well, __then __you__'__re __done __with __the __lesson, __I __shall __expect __you __and __the __rest __of __your __team __in __the __hangar__bay __ready __to __depart._"

"Team?"

"_You__'__re __indeed __slow __today._" – Lucifer yawned. "_Jonus, __Tealus, __Sotra __and __Donos, __AN-1.__Come __on, __chop, __chop, __lots __to __do._"

Lucifer left and Jonus blinked a few times before returning to the lesson at hand. Lucifer remained an odd being. He always got them into big trouble but they kind a liked it.

Jonus finished the lesson a few hours later. He left the simulation hall and went to fetch the others. He found Donos in the library his nose into some old dusty books some of which he had written.

"Relieving the past, hey Donos?" – Jonus said as he entered.

Donos lift his head and gave him his usual annoyed look. "Yeah,"

"Time to go!"

"Go?" – Donos looked up leaving the book he was examining. "Go?"

"We have a Lucifer mission at hand."

"No, thank you,"

"Oh, come on, Donos, it will be fun." – Jonus said though even he did not sound very optimistic about it and Donos clearly sensed it.

"I gather it is something dangerous, crazy and we have no choice about it?"

"Yeah," – Jonus nodded.

"Huh, right," – Donos said and put the book he had been reading back in its place. "Well, then we must not keep his lordship wait."

"Goodie, I'll go get Tealus and you go fetch Sotra."

Jonus reached the control room hoping to find Tealus there but he wasn't.

"Where is commander Tealus?" – He asked.

"He is with Commander Jehs on the outside perimeter of the base."

"Reach them. I need a word with commander Tealus."

"Right away."

Jonus looked around. Some things had changed since they left but in essential the Ancients have not changed much. They were kind of a decadent race when it comes to changes.

"I have commander Tealus."

"Tealus, old buddy," – Jonus said.

"Commander Jonus,"

"We are prepping a little excursion and we need you, twenty minutes in the launch bay."

"I shall be there."

Donos had left the library and went four levels down to the research facilities. Grand Councilor Sotra was once more working her dream job – research and development. This time she had the reverence level up to new heights.

When he entered into the main lab he saw many researchers, their mouths half open, listening to the living legend. He waited patiently until she had finished before approaching her.

"Da…" – Sotra said and quickly corrected herself. "Donos. It is good to see you. What brings you down?"

"A rather common element for growing disappointment and unpleasant surprises…"

"Oh!" – Sotra smiled. "What does his lordship want now?"

"We have a planned trip." – Donos replied with a bitter smile.

"Aha," – Sotra touched his shoulder understandingly and added. "I shall be a minute."

* * *

><p>Lucifer reached the hangar bay that Jonus insisted on calling launch bay but hey everyone with their interpretations. The four had gathered and were ready. He gestured them to the closest puddle jumper.<p>

Once in and strapped in, Jonus closed the rear hatch and started the engines. The jumper responded immediately, flying out, they quickly gained altitude.

"Where are we going?" – Donos asked though he really did not expect a direct answer.

"_Head __for __the __gate._" – Lucifer commanded.

"Right," – Jonus turned the ship to the gate. "What address should I dial?"

"_I__'__ll __dial __it._" – Lucifer bent over and started entering an address. Sotra observed him but this address was unknown to her.

"Is it a new one?"

"_Not __exactly,_" – Lucifer replied mysteriously. "_It __depends __on __the __point __of __view._"

Jonus put the ship through the gate and shortly after they reemerged into space. There was a lot of empty space and lots of emptiness. It was a miracle a gate could operate here. There were no planets at all.

"Sam?" – Jonus looked at her. "How can…"

"I don't know." – Sotra replied. "Lucifer, how can a gate operated in the middle of nowhere?"

"_Well, __as __I __said __it __depends __on __the __point __of __view._" – Lucifer replied.

"And the point of view is?" – Donos asked.

Lucifer rummaged through his pockets and took out a small oblong objects and pointed in to the emptiness ahead and said. "_This_,"

They all almost fell off their chairs. Before them, a whole, enormous platform decloaked. It was a space dock. The gate was floating in its near orbit. In the middle of the dock there was in the process of building an enormous ship.

"_This, __ladies __and __gentlemen, __is __the __new __class __ship __called __Destiny._" – Lucifer answered their unasked question. "_This __ship __will __go __to __explore __the __universe __more __or __less._"

"When it is finished you mean?"

"_Yes, __of __course,_" – Lucifer nodded.

"How many people know it is here?"

"_No __one. __I __stole __it._"

"You what?" – Sotra exclaimed shocked.

"_I __stole __it. __The __Alterrans __do __not __know __it __is __here. __They __never __knew. __They __are __building __one __of __their __own._"

"But why?"

"_As __far __as __history __is __concerned __the __Ancients __will __launch __Destiny __from __Earth __in __about __a __few __hundred __thousand __years. __In __ten __years __time, __they __will __launch __the __seed __ships. __Today __is __a __very __important __day. __It __is __the __day __the __Venkrat __leave __the __Milky __Way __Galaxy __and __it __is __also __the __day __Ayne, __chief __inventor, __comes __up __with __the __idea __of __the __AI. __Little __does __history __know __that __Grand __Councilor __Sotra __is __the __one __who __made __it __all __possible._"

"WHAT? ME?" – Sotra exclaimed. "I have no idea why it has not worked."

"_You__'__re __about __to __find __out._" – Lucifer replied.

"Slow down!" – Jonus said raising his voice. "How do the Ven-something leave the galaxy?"

"_They __do __because __we __are __going __to __tell __them __and__…_"

"And they are going to listen because…" – Donos asked eyeing the odd being.

"_Well, __it __is __because __we __are __going __to __betray __the __Ancients._"

"WHAT?"

"_You __heard __me._"

"We are going to betray the race we've…"

"_Oh, __yes,_" – Lucifer interrupted all beaming.

"NO!"

"_OH __YES!_"

"Do mind telling us what are you up to?" – Sotra asked softly.

"_Not __yet,_" – Lucifer said. "_Trust __me __it __is __going __to __be __epic._"

"You got that right." – Jonus agreed. "We are going back."

"_Oh, __no, __you __don__'__t._" – Lucifer replied and suddenly the gate vanished.

"What the hell did you do? Where is the gate?"

"_When __we __are __done __then __you __will __have __the __gate __not __before._" – Lucifer replied with flushing eyes.

"Bring it back."

"_No,_" – Lucifer said firmly. "_Head __for __the __docking __bay __at __the __bow __of __the __ship._"

Jonus sighed in defeat and followed the instruction to the letter. He drove the jumped to the bow of the ship where he saw the docking port. He aligned the ship perfectly.

"_Good_," – Lucifer said approvingly. "_Get __into __the __suits. __There __is __no __atmosphere __there, __yet._"

Suits on, they proceeded through the hatch onto the ship. Lucifer, no suit needed, led the way through the labyrinth of protruding pillars, construction material spread the breath and length of the corridors.

Finally, they reached an elevator that took them to the inner part of the ship where the gate room was. The gate was unlike any models they have seen before.

"This is the gate?" – Tealus asked moving closer to have a better look at it.

"_Yes, __it __is __the __first __type __of __gates __the __Ancients __have __ever __constructed._"

"Why use such archaic model?" – Donos asked.

"_This __archaic __model, __Donos, __has __one __advantage __over __the __others._" – Lucifer replied. "_One __it __is __short __range __and __two __it __is __the __only __model __that __can __accept __a __code._"

"A code?" – Donos said not understanding.

"_Yes, __a __code, __each __gate, __Daniel, __is __made __of __thirty __nine __symbols __and __nine __chevrons._" – Lucifer explained patiently. "_Now, __you __have __seen __only __seven __activate. __The __seven __work __within __the __galaxy. __To __dial __another __galaxy __would __be __like __a __dialing __a __different __area __code __hence __one __more __chevron __needed__ – __eight. __Now __to __dial __all __chevrons, __this __is __a __different __story. __The __ninth __chevron __is __specific __to __each __gate. __It __can __be __dialed __from __everywhere. __The __point __of __origin __is __preset __and __it __doesn__'__t __matter __where __you __are __currently. __The __sequence __of __nine __chevrons __is __a __code. __This __code __has __a __distance __requirement._"

"Distance requirement?"

"_Yes, __you __can__'__t __dial __the __code __while __this __ship __is __within __this __galaxy __or __within __any __galaxy __nearby._"

"Why not?" – Sotra asked.

"_Because, __it __requires __an __insane __amount __of __energy__…_" – Lucifer replied and showed her the figures.

"Oh, wow!" – She exclaimed stunned. "That, this is wow!"

"_And __the __energy __levels __are__…_"

"They are proportional to the distance."

"_Very __good,_" – Lucifer smiled. "_This __ship __can __be __reached __with __the __code __when __it __is __at __least __a __billion __light __years __away._"

"A billion light years!" – Jonus, Donos and Tealus exclaimed.

"Wow!" – Jonus said. "That is really freaky far."

"And super cool!" – Sotra exclaimed.

"_Well, __this __is __the __general __thought. __It __could __be __give __or __take __a __few __hundred __thousand __light __years __of __course._" – Lucifer added.

"So if the Ancients are building their own ship what do you need this one for and where did you get it? – Donos asked.

"_The __Ancient__'__s __ship __and __this __one __will __have __the __same __technology __more __or __less. __Actually, __no, __this __one __will __be __mor e__advanced, __a __bit __more __in __certain __aspects._" – Lucifer replied. "_For __a __ship __to __last __a __million __years, __you __need __a __material __that __can __last __that __much, __a __renewable __power __source, __artificial __intelligence __that __can __sustain __the __ship __and __breathable __air. __Now, __the __life __support __system __must __be__…_"

"Independent of the rest of the ship's systems." – Sotra said. "And the same goes for gravity."

"_Exactly,_" – Lucifer nodded approvingly. "_Now, __the __material __is __present. __The __Ancients __were __always __good __in __lasting __materials. __Their __alloy __is __very __special. __It __can __withstand __not __only __the __space __radiation __but __also __the __tides __of __the __years. __You __have __seen __it __with __Atlantis._"

"And the power source," – Sotra asked but then had her answer almost immediately. "The Herald!"

"_Very __good,_" – Lucifer smiled. "_The __alliance __with __the __Herald __was __crucial. __Without __it __this __project __would __have __never __happened. __Now __do __you __understand __why __you __had __to __be __there?_"

"They could have done without us." – Donos said.

"_No,_" – Lucifer shook head. "_The __Ancients __were __not __going __to __react __that __way. __You __know __them. __You__'__ve __lived __with __them. __You __know __how __they __respond __to __the __unknown. __They __needed __someone __with __first __contact __experience. __And __who __better __than __you?_"

"Our first contact ended with a nuclear bomb, remember?" – Jonus remarked.

"_Well_," – Lucifer shrugged. "_True, __but __you __do __have __more __experience __than __the __ancients. __As __far __as __they __were __concerned __that __ship __was __threat __or __they __would __be __in __the __opposite __extreme. __If __they __don__'__t __see __us __or __have __an __interest __in __us, __it __is __for __the __better. __They __would __not __have __made __contact._"

"Once they made contact though…" – Donos noted. "They did it right."

"_Once __someone __does __the __job __for __you __it __is __not __so __difficult __but __it __is __the __first __step __that __makes __it __important, __Daniel._"

"And the last is it the AI?" – Tealus reminded.

"_Yes, __Teal__'__c, __the __last __ironically __had __become __the __most __important__ – __the __AI. __You __know __full __well __that __the __Ancients __are __not __really __fans __of __the __AI __mostly __because __every __attempt __they __had __made __was __a__f ailure, __a __grand __one._" – Lucifer said.

"So what do they need to make it work?" – Jonus asked.

"_They __need __the __AI __to __be__st able. __So __far, __their __attempts __have __failed __because __they __were __trying __to __build __a __mind __and __it __was __not __working. __The __AI __needs __to __be __able __to __use __the __sensors, __to __analyze __data __and __process __it, __to __determine __viabilities, __to __make __decisions __based __on __the __data __it __receives. __Now __the __AI __doesn__'__t __need __to __be __entirely __sentient._"

"And this is where they had failed." – Sotra replied hit by an illumination. "They were trying to make it fully sentient."

"_No, __they __are __trying __to __make __it __an __individual __like __you __and __me, __and __they __made __a __mistake. __Every __time __they __had __launched __a __prototype __this __prototype __being __sentient __got __into __conflict __with __its __own __systems __and t__hus __failed. __Imagine __your __mind __waking __up __in __this __monstrous __body __travelling __through __the __depths __of __space __with __the __thought__…_"

"…that you are an individual." – Sotra completed the thought then slapped herself on the forehead. "It must have been traumatic."

"_At __best._"

"It has to be focused on its mission and the potential crew that will inhabit it at some point, focused on helping and assisting so to complete the mission."

"_Exactly,_" – Lucifer confirmed. "_And __this __is __where __you __come __in. __The __seed __ships __need __to __do __more __or __less __the __same __but __with __a __slight __difference. __They __need __to __scout __the __entire __breath __of __all __galaxies __they __cross, __find __the __planets __with __viability __for __supporting __life, __gather __resources, __manufacture __gates __and __deposit __them __on __those __planets. __They __also __need __to __be __able __to __communicate __this __with __each __other __and __the __main __ship __via __subspace._"

"The usual technology for subspace communication won't do the trick." – Sotra observed. "But something else might. I was looking at a prototype project to send one's consciousness across vast distances."

"_It __is __not __prototype._" – Lucifer said. "_It __is __something __they __brought __with __them __but __never __really __expanded __on __it._"

"We should explore that." – Sotra said. "Maybe we could construct the ship's communication that way too."

"_You __see __she__'__s __already __jumping __into __the __saddle._" – Lucifer turned to the other three.

"I have to suggest it to Ayne, right?" – Sotra gathered.

"_Yes,_" – Lucifer nodded.

"The mission?" – Tealus asked.

"_To __seek __the __answer __to __all._" – Lucifer replied.

"To all?"

"Wait!" – Donos exclaimed suddenly remembering something he had read. "They had recorded a sound from the beginning of the universe."

"_Yes, __they __picked __a__s tructure __within __the __sound __suggesting __intelligence __before __time __itself_."

"And," – Sotra added. "The idea that the universe may not have occurred naturally."

"_Yes,_"

"WOW! It is definitely worth pursuing."

"42!" – Donos exclaimed. "It is the ultimate answer to the universe and life as we know it."

"_And __the __ship __Destiny __is __sent __to __find __those __answers._" – Lucifer added.

"Then why did you steal this ship?"

"_I __took __it __because __along __the __way, __the __other __one __will __need __the __help __of __this __one._" – Lucifer replied. "_It __is __difficult __to __explain. __It __is __a __kind __of __premonition._"

"Alright," – Jonus said. "I can live with that."

"You mentioned the Venkrat will be leaving today?" – Tealus reminded.

"_Oh, __yes, __they __are._" – Lucifer said.

"How?"

Lucifer smiled. "_I __changed __the __respond __keys __of __the __Alterran __fleet. __When __the __Venkrat __use __them __to __locate __them __they __will __see __all __of __them __gathered __around __planet __Destiny_."

"Why?" – Jonus asked not understanding.

"_And __then __we __will __tell __them __how __to __jump __in __unannounced. __Believe __me __they __would __not __want __to __miss __an __opportunity __like __this __to __crush __their __enemies __once __and __for __all._"

"But how would they drop unannounced?" – Sotra asked intrigued. "They have no way of achieving that."

"They will say the same." – Donos added.

"_Not __exactly,_" – Lucifer kept smiling. "_I__'__ll __show __them __a __different __way. __First __they __will __want __to __test __it __and __then __they __will __all __go._" His smile turned into his usual self indulged and sinister laughter.

"A different way – what way?"

"_Something __even __you __are __not __familiar __with__ – __a __subspace __gate._"

"What the hell is a subspace gate?"

"_The __subspace __gates __do __not __work __like __the __Star__gates. __They __are __more __like __direct __link __points. __They __connect __to __specific __places __in __space. __Each __galaxy __has __at __least __four __such __places._" – Lucifer elaborated. "_And __I__'__m __going __to __send __them __through __one._"

"But you have to prove it works."

"_Of __course, __I __know __of __one __that __goes __within __the __galaxy __and __with __my __instructions __back __to __the __starting __point. __What __they __will __know __is __that __the __subspace __gates __are __the __natural __star__gates._"

"While omitting their real purpose?" – Donos added.

"_Oh, __yeah,_"

"Oh, well, we have a plan then." – Jonus concluded.

"I have one more question." – Sotra turned to Lucifer. "Why are you showing us this ship?"

Lucifer smile grew wider. "_In __time, __it __will __come __to __you._" He replied.

"Well, then, we have work to do." – Jonus said.

* * *

><p>Final preparations were made and they were off to the heart of the Venkrat fleet.<p>

"Ah, Lucifer," – Sotra had a sudden thought. "Why haven't they tried to model the AI like the one on Atlantis?"

"_Hum, __interesting __thought_!" – Lucifer noted. "_And __it __is __a __good __question. __You __should __ask __them_. _Dial __the __gate __or __no, __I __will._" Lucifer decloaked the gate and dialed it. Jonus took the ship through.

Seconds later they emerged over a barren world and its orbit other than the gate itself space crawled with the extensive fleet of the Venkrat. They were spotted almost immediately. Lucifer did not let Jonus cloak the jumper.

"_Signal __them. __Tell __them __we __have __important __information __for __the __second __chump._"

"You are kidding right?" – Jonus exclaimed.

"_It __is __not __my __fault __how __they __name __their __positions._" – Lucifer observed.

"They might have as well called it second trunk to the left." – Jonus noted.

"_They __might __have__ – __yeah!_" – Lucifer burst into laughter with the others.

"We are getting something." – Jonus announced and frowned. "Docking procedures."

"_Gee, __what __a __surprise,__"_

* * *

><p>Jonus directed the ship to main Venkrat command vessel, a large monstrosity though with tiny hangar bays. The jumper landed. Lucifer and his team readied and opened the rear hatch. On the other side armed to the teeth, a security squad stood with the second lieutenant to the chump.<p>

"Surrender!" – He shouted. "You are my prisoners."

"_Oh, __I __beg __to __differ._" – Lucifer noted stepping forward. "_We __are __on __parley __mission __and __as __such __you __will __abide __by __its __ruling, __second __lieutenant._"

The second lieutenant stood speechless at this introduction.

"_Well, __then, __boy,__lead __the __way. __I __don__'__t __have __all __day._" – Lucifer urged, passed by him and the security detail stopped and waved him to move his ass.

The Venkrat blinked stunned but oddly enough obeyed the odd being, Lucifer. The security detail passed on each side of the team and they all headed for the command center of the ship where the second chump awaited their arrival.

"_Greedings,__oh__Glorious__chump,__commander__of__the__Ven__guard._" – Lucifer greeted with open arms as he entered the commander center.

"Did he mean greetings?" – Donos whispered in Jonus' ear.

"Shush!"

The second chump turned to face the unexpected guests. He was barely four feet tall and next to Lucifer looked like a dwarf of the fairy tales.

"You have come to surrender." – The second chump said.

"_On __the __contrary,_" – Lucifer replied all beaming then his mood suddenly vanished and he sat heavily on a chair. "_You __were __right __all __along._"

"I was?" – The second chump repeated perplexed.

"_Yes,_" – Lucifer sighed heavily. "_The __wretched __Alterrans __were __never __to __be __trusted. __They __are __arrogant __and __self __absorbed. __They __care __for __nothing __but __their __dominion._"

"Hum that they do." – The second chump agreed.

"_I __came __in __peace __to __them __bringing __them __the __Heralded __Four, __the __saviors __but__…_" – Lucifer shook head with bitter smile. "_It __bit __me __back. __They __tried __to __enslave __our __minds, __hinder __our __souls, __burden __our __existence._"

"Barbarians!" – The second chump observed. He paced for a while. "So why have you come to us? What can we do? Last we tried you stopped us."

Lucifer nodded apologetically. "_This __is __very __true. __I __did. __At __the __time, __I __did __not __see __it __but __now __I__d o._"

"It took it some time."

"_We __have __come __to __aid __you._"

"Aid us?" – The second chump repeated looking suspiciously at Lucifer. "How?"

"_What __if __I __tell __you __that __there __is __a __way __to __attack __them __suddenly __and __unannounced?_"

"Go on."

"_I __was __going __to __share __this __with __them __but __seeing __how __they __treated __us, __how __bit __the __hand __that __was __there __to __help __them, __I __changed __me __mind._"

"Attack them without warning, no warning at all?"

"_Yes,_" – Lucifer replied with a growing smile.

"How?"

"_You __know __they __have __built __stargates, __which __allows __them __to __communicate __faster __than __anyone __and __also __to __send __ships, __well __small __ships, __through __vast __distances __almost __instantaneously._"

"Yes, we are aware."

"_It __is __a __rather __big __inconvenience __for __you, __isn__'__t __it?_"

"Yes," – The second chump nodded in agreement.

"_Well, __I __can __provide __you __with __something __similar._" – Lucifer said and stood up. "_For __a __price, __of __course,_"

"Of course," – The second chump said and approached him. "Name your price though I would like a demonstration first. For all I know you could be setting a trap."

"_You__'__d __think __me __capable __of __that?_" – Lucifer asked outraged.

"No offense, but yes,"

"_Hum,_" – Lucifer mumbled. "_I __could __yes, __but __I __need __some __guarantee __you __won__'__t __trick __me._"

"Whatever you want."

Lucifer smiled almost victoriously. "_Whatever __I __want__…_"

"Yes," – The second chump confirmed.

"_Hum, __alright, __I __want __your __daughter __in __chains __on __my __ship __as __a __guarantee. __And __oh, __you __are __the __one __to __put __them __on __her._"

Lucifer's audacious suggestion was met with awe and utter shock but one look at him and they understood the odd creatures was adamant. The second chump had his reservations regarding Lucifer's honesty but his suggestion proved his intentions were serious. It was indeed audacious to make such a request but it did secure him the second chump's word one hundred percent.

"_Oh, __now!_" – Lucifer added.

The second chump touched a button on the screen and a rank forth lieutenant entered the commander center. It was the second chump's daughter. She was her father's spitting image though she was slightly taller than him.

The second chumpmoved to her and whispered something in her ear. She turned red at the idea but understood its importance so she did not made another sound or protested when her father along with Lucifer and SG-1 went back to the puddle jumper. There the second chump put restraints on her, which Lucifer promptly verified.

"_Excellent, __Commander __Tealus __shall __remain __on __the __ship._"

"Agreed." – The second chump nodded.

"_Very __well, __then,_" – Lucifer exclaimed relieved. 'So far so good', he thought. "_Now, __let __us __return __to __the __command __center._"

* * *

><p>They returned back. SG-1 looked at each other. Lucifer was full of surprises.<p>

"Now, how do I achieve absolute surprise over the Alterrans?"

"_Their __entire __fleet __shall __be __gathered __around __their __last __stronghold __by __tomorrow __morning. __Strength __in __numbers__…_"

"Understandable,"

"_Yes, __indeed,_" – Lucifer said. "_Now, __I __mentioned __the __stargates._"

"You said you had something similar. Yes?"

"_Oh, __yeah,_" – Lucifer nodded. "_You __said __you __wanted __a __demonstration._"

"I did."

"_Then __you __shall __have __it. __Select __two __ships __of __your __fleet__ – __whomever __you __want._"

The second chump studied Lucifer's face for a moment then barked a command. Two scout ships moved closer to the command vessel.

"Now?"

"_Give __me __a __direct __line __to __them_!" – Lucifer commanded.

The order was given and the channel open.

"_Captain, __listen __very __carefully __and __encrypt __this __communication __every __two __seconds, __do __you __copy?_" – Lucifer said over the Comm.

"Understood." – The answer came from the other side.

"_Good, __now, __I__'__ll __give __you __space __coordinates. __When __you __arrive __there __you __signal __back __to __the __command __vessel. __You __will __also __provide __secure __link. __When __you __do __I __shall __tell __you __exactly __what __to __do. __You __will __not __deviate __even __in __the __slightest __from __what __I __shall __tell __you. __Is __this __understood?_"

"Perfectly,"

"_Excellent, __now __proceed __to __gamma __sera, __three __niner, __oh __one __six __two, __grid __pheta __epsilon. __When __you __arrive__…_"

"I call you back. See you in twenty."

The link was severed. The scout ships moved out of the main fleet and jumped to the depths of space. The coordinates Lucifer had provided were relatively close by.

* * *

><p>The link was restored just twenty minutes later. The captain of the scout ship had arrived at the predetermined coordinates. There was nothing in particular of interest at the area. He had wondered what the significance of this place was.<p>

"We are here."

"_Show __us!_" – Lucifer ordered.

The main viewer replaced the face of the captain with the area. Lucifer's eyes scanned the star configuration and he smiled satisfied.

"_Now, __Captain, __you __will __do __exactly __as __instructed. __Do __you __understand __me? __If __you __deviate __from __my __instructions __you __will __not __return._"

"I shall follow them to the letter."

"_Good,_" – Lucifer said. "_Now, __you __will __input __a __new __course: __zelta, __four, __sixer, __conra, __eight __then __you __will __lower __your __shield __integrity __to __sixty __seven __point __four __two __percent, __precisely, __then __you __will __lower __your __structural __integrity __to __seventy __one __point __three __nine __percent __precisely. __Do __you __understand?_"

"Yes,"

"_Good, __once __you __emerge __into __normal __space __again. __You __will __restore __your __system __back __to __normal __then __you __will __wait __for __an __hour. __Once __the __hour __passes __you __will __enter __a __new __course: __three __one, __four __one __sixer, __size d__omicron __two. __You __will __then __firstly __lower __your __structural __integrity __to __fifty __seven __point __one __percent __precisely, __and __secondly __your __shield __integrity __to __eighty __three __percent __precisely. __Do __you __understand?_"

"Yes, sir,"

"_Good, __now __repeat it._"

The captain repeated mot-a-mot Lucifer's instruction. "What if something goes wrong?"

"_Then __you __will __be __dead._" – Lucifer answered. "_Do __not __deviate __from __my __instructions. __Your __ships __will __register __a __subspace __corridor __of __magnitude __fourteen, __which __will __put __a __scare __to __you __which __is __why __I__'__m __telling __not __to __do __anything __stupid __like __restoring __your __integrity __fields. __Do __you __copy?_"

"Perfectly," – The captain gulped.

"_Well __then __good __luck. __We __await __your __return._" – Lucifer wished and severed the link.

The officers around the second chump had copied every word Lucifer had said precisely as they heard them and set the sensors at maximum scan.

The second chump had heard and seen many crazy things but none sounded as crazy as Lucifer's proposal. He was in charge of the fleet because he had flexible thinking but even now he was not sure Lucifer's plan would work.

SG-1 was feeling the same way. They were not entirely convinced of the existence of these subspace gates. The scout ships obviously had reached their destination when an odd phenomenon appeared and engulfed the ships. They promptly disappeared off the radar.

Lucifer's smile was display absolute satisfaction and victory. Soon the Venkrat will leave the galaxy for good and never return.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the odd phenomenon appeared without warning and the two scout ships reappeared in the middle of the fleet just two hundred meters off the starboard side of the command vessel startling everyone onboard. The second chump was now entirely convinced of Lucifer's plan.<p>

He turned to Lucifer. "You held up your end of the bargain. Name your price."

"_I__need __everything __on __this __list __delivered __in __sector __Phaetory __by __the __end __of __the __day. __When __it __arrives, __I __shall __release __your __daughter __and __give __you __the __instructions __you __need __to __perform __the __jump._"

"Will it work for all ships?"

"_I __will __make __the __necessary __calculations. __I __should __warn __you __though __not __to __try __this __on __your __own. __You __will __not __make __it. __The __calculation __for __a __subspace __gate __jump __are __very __complicated __and __even __the __slightest __deviation __leads __to __death. __The __subspace __gates __are __in __constant __move. __They __are __never __at __the __same __place __twice __hence __the __two __set __of __instructions. __You __will __need __your __entire __fleet __so __to __catch __the __Alterrans __off __guard._"

"We can take them with what I have." – The second chump said proudly.

"_If __you __could __do__t hat __you__'__d __have __already __done __it._" – Lucifer cut his enthusiasm off. "_You __need __your __entire __fleet __because __the __Alterrans __have __immobile __defense __grids __that __will __be __aiding __them __and __if __you __go __with __your __fleet __alone __you __will __lose __despite __the __advantage __I__'__m __providing __you._"

"Very well, I shall inform kree command."

"Kree command?" – Jonus looked at Lucifer.

"_Huh, __oh, __it __is __like __high __command, __the __top __of __the __hierarchy._" – He explained.

"Aha, right!"

"Are we done?" – Donos asked.

"_Almost,_"

"What is that list?" – Sotra asked.

"_Huh? __Oh, __supplies __for __our __ship, __the __big __one_." – Lucifer replied. "_We __leave __tonight __until __then __act __normally. __Oh, __when __they __do __ask __you __of __the __Alterrans __be __mean, __but __not __too __much. __We __do __not __want __to __raise __the __suspicion __bars._"

"Where would this gate send them?" – Sotra asked lowering her voice.

"_Not __here, __Sotra_." – Lucifer said and gestured towards the ship's systems. "_They __can __hear __us._" He added silently. "_Be __patient_."

* * *

><p>Later in the day, the second chump greeted his guests again. The Kree command had agreed to the proposed strategy greatly convinced by Lucifer's demonstration. Ship started arriving by the hour and soon the space crawled with the mighty fleets of the Venkrat.<p>

The Venkrat also believed in 'strength in numbers' which is why they kept their fleets close to each other. There were just two other fleets that were a bit further. They awaited their arrival by early the next day.

The rest of the spread ships around the galaxy were scooped by Lucifer and a fleet of scout ships via the subspace gate network. Lucifer wanted to make sure no ships of the Venkrat would remain in the Milky Way Galaxy.

SG-1 had remained on the command vessel of the second chump mostly as guarantee and to observe the arrival of the Venkrat officials. Ironically, it turned out the leaders of the Venkrat were called the major's Trunk and tall's Branch.

Jonus almost showed disrespect when he heard it. He had hard time holding himself up not to burst in laughter.

"Oh, Lucifer and his strange jokes," – He whispered to Donos.

"You never know when he's making one." – Donos agreed.

"Well, Colonel, you're the one who suggested it, remember?" – Sotra smiled.

"Yeah," – Jonus nodded. "I just did not know how seriously right I was and Lucifer, I'm going to kill him, someday."

The officials past by them and went into a private room with the second chump. SG-1 relaxed for now. They stay had to wait for Lucifer's return with what was left of the Venkrat fleet and after another exchange finally leave.

Lucifer and his fleet returned early the next day. He had managed to gather all stragglers and now the full force of the Venkrat has gathered. Lucifer came onboard the second chump's command vessel to greet the other dignitaries.

"We are expecting you deliver upon your word, Lord Lucifer." – The tall's Branch shared.

"_I __will __as __soon __as __my __payment __arrives._" – Lucifer replied.

"Of course,"

"_Good, __in __the __meantime, __you __need __to __spread __your __fleet. __Each __group __of __small __ships __needs __to __be __close __to __the __large __capital __vessels. __The __middle __class __ships __will __separate __in __groups __of __sixes __and __eights __around __the __outside __perimeter. __The __tier __class __nine__'__s __formation __should __do __it._"

"Tier Nine?" – The major's Trunk exclaimed. "It was never designed for such a large contingent of ships."

"_Well, __you __just __have __to __extend __it __and __multiply __it __by __the __increase __of __ships._"

"Second chump!"

"Yes?"

"Execute formation Tier class Nine!"

"Yes, sir,"

Lucifer knew he was one step closer to victory. Now the only wild card at play was the Ancients. They had to know their enemy had gathered the bulk of their forces. And their response could blow everything up.

"_Commander __Jonus,_"

"What do you want, Lucifer?"

"_I __need __you __to __check __the __perimeter. __Sotra, __go __with __him. __Scan __on __all __frequencies._"

"Understood." – Sotra replied.

"Why?" – Jonus asked then looked at Sotra.

"He doesn't want the Ancients to catch us off guard." – She explained.

"Let's…never mind." – Jonus said thrusting his head. "Do you take the puddle or else?"

"_Use __their __scout __shuttles, __bay__six._" – Lucifer said. "_Sotra __will __show __you __how __to __use __their __sensors._"

Sighing deeply of how this plan could go wrong, Jonus followed Sotra to bay six. The scout shuttles reminded in form a bee.

"That's a scout ship?" – Jonus observed.

"Tiny little buggers," – Sotra smiled and activated the hatch that opened sideways like a sports car. They climbed in. Sotra started the ignition sequence. "It is like flying a NASA shuttle, Colonel."

"Right,"

Operation of the shuttle was indeed like a NASA shuttle. Jonus got the hang of it before they left the main hangar deck. He set a course around the massive fleet. Sotra programmed the computer to scan for Ancient's signatures and communication frequencies.

* * *

><p>And the devil had really come to interfere. Sotra soon enough picked up the trail of puddle jumper.<p>

"I really hated when he's right." – She exclaimed loudly.

"What?" – Jonus said.

"I'm picking up a vessel – forty clicks south."

"Alright, what do we do?"

"_You __take __it __out __that__'__s __what._" – Lucifer's voice echoed in his mind.

"You want me to fire on an Ancient vessel?"

"_We __don__'__t __have __a __choice. __Cripple __it __but __do __not __destroy __it._"

"Lucifer, I can't do that."

"_If __that __ship __alerts __the __Ancients, __they __in __turn __will __alert __the __Venkrat __and __my __plan __goes __to __hell, __not __to __mention __that __they __will __still __be __in __this __galaxy. __No __risk __no __reward, __Colonel __O__'__Neil. __Now, __do __it!_"

Jonus was not a hundred percent a fan of this plan but he's smart enough to know that the Ancients did not stand a chance in hell winning this war. So he twirled the ship and headed for the Ancients' vessel. The puddle jumper had gone to stealth mode to avoid detection but Jonus knew exactly how to hit it. He hesitated for a moment but pulled the trigger.

Orange bolts of light came out of the scout ship's weapons and the pilot of the puddle jumper came to realize the enemy knew he was there. He saw no other choice but to decloak and make a run for it. The enemy scout ship pursued. Their chase lasted for than twenty minutes. Each ship continued firing and missing.

"_Now, __Colonel, __take __it __down._" – Lucifer's voice was adamant.

Jonus sighed and this time fired for real. The jumper took several hits. Its pilot was doing his best to avoid the intense fire but his skills were not match for the Air Force colonel turned Ancient.

"It is done." – Jonus informed. "The ship is crippled. It will be able to reach the nearest gate in a day or so."

"_Excellent, __return __to __base,_"

Upon return, Jonus and Sotra noticed a very ugly looking vessel. It resembled a great deal their hosts – short and wide. Jonus landed the scout ship near their jumper. Lucifer was waiting by it alongside the second chump.

"Your supplies have arrived, Lord Lucifer." – The second chump was just saying. "When can you expect the transmission?"

"_Ah, __commander __Jonus, __start __the __engines. __We__'__re __leaving._" – Lucifer said then turned to the second chump. "_I __presume __there __are __escape __pods __on __the __cargo __vessel?_"

"Yes, there are."

"_Good, __I __shall __you __give __you __now __the __first __set __of __instructions. __They __contain __the __exact __formation __your __ships __need __to __be __before __you __jump. __Before __we __jump, __I __shall __send __you __the __escape __pod __with __your __daughter __and __the __rest __of __the __instructions._"

"This is good news. You're not going to come with us?"

"_Oh __glorious __one, __I __want __to __come __but __I __do __have __a __supply __ship __with __supplies __and __I __do __not __want __them __to __be __compromised __therefore __I __have __to __politely __excuse __ourselves __from __this __stroll._" – Lucifer declined the offer. "_Here __is __the __file __you __need. __It __is __encrypted__ – __faux __sixes. __When __you__'__re __done __repositioning __your __ships, __contact __me __and __I __shall __send __your __daughter __along._"

"Very well,"

Lucifer boarded the jumper. Jonus took off and left the main hangar.

"_Head __for __the __cargo __ship!_"

"I know!"

Jonus led the jumper into the belly of the cargo vessel. He landed and Lucifer dashed out alongside the second chump's daughter.

* * *

><p>Lucifer reached the bridge of the ship, erected force fields around the hangars and fired up the engines. The cargo ship stirred away from the main body of the Venkrat fleet and headed to its outer perimeter.<p>

The Venkrat fleet had almost reshaped its formation. Lucifer helped the daughter to the nearest escape pod and gave her a crystal containing the file with the last instructions.

"_Good __luck, __youngling._" – Lucifer said and sealed off the hatch. A minute later the escape pod was launched. Lucifer then dashed to the engine room. He had a few modifications to enter. "_Sotra, __use __the __internal __sensors __to __look __for __anomalies._"

"Are you expecting a double cross?" – Donos asked.

"One can never be too sure, Daniel." – Jonus replied instead.

"_And __hurry __up, __we __don__'__t __have __much __time._"

"I picked up something in rear of the ship." – Sotra announced. "Oh, sorry it is gone."

"_I __know __I __just __fixed __it. __Is __there __anything __else?_"

"No, we are clean."

"_Good, __move __us __away __from __the __fleet._"

"Should I prep the ship for jump?"

"_No, __not __yet,_"

Lucifer returned to the bridge after fixing the engines.

"_Now, __engage __the __hyper __engines __sixty __percent._"

"Sixty?" – Sotra looked at him perplexed.

"_Oh, __just __do __it._"

Sotra activated the hyper engines and the ship melted away from view. The Venkrat assumed they had jumped but they were wrong. The cargo ship was still there just out of sync.

"We are…"

"_Oh, __yes,_" – Lucifer replied and added with a smile. "_You __wouldn__'__t __want __to __miss __this __out._"

The Venkrat fleet positioned and ready executed the given instructions to the letter. They thought they had won but they were wrong on that account too. The sabotage they thought they had rigged on the cargo ship Lucifer had disabled but the sabotage Lucifer did was beyond their wildest dreams. The subspace gate activated and the entire fleet jumped.

They did not appear however in the middle of the enemy's territory. They had arrived in a new galaxy. The closest planet was class S. Lucifer had double crossed them. What occurred to the second chump a second later is that he did not give those instructions on how to use the subspace gate to return to their previous location and there was indeed no real need for that as they were supposed to beat the Alterrans. They had no idea where they were now.

"Where are they?" – Donos asked seeing Lucifer's expression. He had a funny feeling about his answer.

Lucifer smiled wide. "_They __are__…__in __a __galaxy __far, __far __away._" And then added: "_With __no __means __to __return __at __all. __I__'__m __sure __they __figured __they __were __double __crossed __big__time. __The __subspace __gate__'__s __coordinates __I __gave __them __represents __a __one-way __corridor. __There __is __no __turning __back.__Then __again, __it __was __never __intended __so __on __any __account __either __way._"

"How far out are they?" – Jonus asked.

"_They __are __at __Sybil __80. __It __is __four __hundred __million __light __years __from __here. __It __is __the __only __one-way __gate __that __goes __that __far. __They __are __not __coming __back._"

"And now?" – Tealus asked in his simplistic way.

"_Now, __we __finish __what __we __started. __We __add __the __last __chapters __in __our __visit __of __the __past._" – Lucifer replied.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.<strong>

**Lordheaven **


End file.
